La caída de Reimu Hakurei
by Styl Meat
Summary: Historia actualizada semanalmente, entre uno y dos capítulos, con acción, una pizca de humor y un humano de la Tierra que será clave para salvar dos mundos. Es la historia de un chico llamado Arthur. *Aviso: a partir del arco 2, los nombres acompañarán al texto para facilitar la lectura.*
1. Arco 1

**Prólogo**

Reimu Hakurei se levantó, como cada día, a la misma hora de siempre. La rutina comenzaba a agobiarle. Últimamente no pasaba nada, y aunque en el pasado se quejaba de la gente problemática, en este momento deseaba que ocurriera algo interesante.

Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que se puso seria en algo. Sus "habilidades" se estaban deteriorando y lo sabía. Llevaba un tiempo preguntándose si debía contactar con Yukari Yakumo para hacer un entrenamiento. No lo ha hecho todavía. Tiene demasiado vago el cuerpo como para eso.

Salió del templo y contempló las puertas desde fuera.

"Sinceramente, debería limpiar un poco…"

La vista se desvió rápidamente hacia su caja de donaciones, que, por supuesto, estaba vacía.

"Normal que esté vacía, si ni siquiera he pensado en hacer campaña para recolectar fondos y donaciones… Creo que incluso Suika lo habría hecho mejor este último mes."

Y esta solía ser la rutina. Despertarse, salir fuera, desanimarse por la pereza que llevaba encima, y pasar el día sin hacer nada. Los youkai que solían ir a verla ya no se acercaban demasiado, por el simple hecho de su falta de entusiasmo. Es más: preferían escalar la montaña e ir al Santuario Moriya, donde les atenderían.

Los más cercanos a Reimu no acababan de entender que le había sucedido. Su espíritu estaba tan bajo tierra como el sueldo de Komachi (pero trabajando más).

Dejó salir un suspiro y se sentó en el último escalón del camino que conducía a su templo.

"Nadie entiende que me ha pasado. Ni siquiera yo… ¿Dónde está la yo que podía con todo y se enfrentaba a los mismísimos dioses? ¿Qué queda de mí en realidad?"

Con este pensamiento, se sumió en un profundo sueño...

...

Arthur acababa de terminar los primeros exámenes del año. Todos sus compañeros suspiraban aliviados.

Él, miraba por la ventana con expresión melancólica.

Hacía un mes que su mejor amigo se había mudado a Rusia por el trabajo de su padre. Por desgracia, ellos habían tenido una relación muy cerrada, y ahora que se ha ido, no tenía a nadie. Al salir del instituto no esperaría a nadie en la entrada, ni le reiría las gracias, ni hablarían de sus series y videojuegos favoritos, o de sus amores y desamores de forma cómica y despreocupada.

Soledad.

Eso le esperaba este nuevo año.

Sus padres trabajaban mucho (se suponía) y él pasaba la mayoría del tiempo solo. En casa no había nadie excepto los domingos, que veía a sus padres por la tarde. No era una experiencia agradable. Ellos solo preguntaban por sus estudios y parecían no preocuparse del estado de ánimo de su hijo.

Subconscientemente, Arthur había desarrollado un miedo al fracaso en su tarea como estudiante por miedo de perder el único nexo de unión por el que se preocupaban sus padres.

Al menos, le proporcionaban dinero para comer y subsistir, cosa que representaba una tercera parte de sus gastos mensuales.

Pero no tenía a nadie con quien compartirlo.

Soledad.

Arthur estaba solo.

...

**Capítulo 1**

Reimu se despertó. Se había dormido delante del templo.

Sin saber cómo, el día había llegado ya a su última parte y su final se acercaba.

De nuevo, Reimu miró al cielo preocupada.

"He combatido durante tanto tiempo y tantas veces que la paz de la que disfrutamos me agobia. Creo que incluso desearía que surgiera algún problema…"

Se sentó rápidamente y se palmeó la cara para despertarse.

"¿Pero que estoy diciendo? No he peleado por esta paz para rendirme. ¡Yo no caeré por esta tontería!"

Por fin parecía que haría algo…

"¿Pero qué hago?"

Su entusiasmo duró lo mismo que la comida en el plato de Yuyuko. Bueno, un poco más.

Se giró y se decidió a entrar en el templo para planear algo. No se quedaría quieta a ver como pasaba el tiempo.

Justo iba a entrar cuando un destello en una estrella iluminaba el cielo nocturno.

Esa estrella no tenía luz propia, nunca había sido un grave problema, y incluso compartía características con Gensokyo.

Esa estrella tenía habitantes que vivían en una sociedad distinta.

Esa estrella que solo se iluminaba cuando su noche llegaba.

La Tierra, habitada por los humanos, comenzó a brillar.

El haz de luz fue fugaz y provocó que el cielo temblase. Reimu observó ese extraño fenómeno con el corazón en un puño.

"¿Por qué? Ahora no era un buen momento…"

Ese movimiento en las estrellas le recordaba a Reimu un incidente parecido con la Luna. Pero era diferente. Esta vez, era algo peor, mucho mayor.

La Tierra llamaba a Gensokyo.

Reimu cayó inconsciente. Su último pensamiento fue:

"La barrera Hakurei ha caído."

...

Arthur acababa de llegar a casa. Miró en la nevera un papel pegado con un imán, donde sus padres le habían dejado el menú del día.

Sin dudarlo, se sentó en el sofá, encendió su ordenador y se sumergió en un videojuego.

La temática era sencilla. Pequeños problemas de lógica e inteligencia que ponían a prueba la mente del jugador.

La primera prueba era un sencillo problema de cinco declaraciones que diferían. Sólo una era la correcta. Con una prueba así no se pararía fácilmente a Arthur. Dos declaraciones eran completamente opuestas, así que si las otras tres apoyaban indirectamente a alguna de las dos, la que se quedase sola seria la correcta.

Después tocaba un laberinto. No era sencillo, pero tenía una pauta de movimiento que se repetía, haciendo que se simplificase la solución.

El tercer y último problema, era un problema matemático. Arthur se paró a pensar y hizo un poco de álgebra en su cabeza. La pregunta era la cantidad de personas que visitaban al mes una casa concreta de un pueblo.

Sin dudar, escribió en el cuadrado donde se había de insertar la respuesta el número 9.

Su mente se había agilizado. Llevaba mucho tiempo practicando este tipo de juegos y pruebas, que ahora le parecían más sencillas.

Encendió la televisión y vio una noticia interesante. En Rusia parecía haber estallado un edificio empresarial. Ocurrió durante la noche, por lo que se evitaron víctimas mortales. Según el boletín de noticias, no se sabía cómo había ocurrido la explosión: si fue una chispa en el gas, un acto de terrorismo, o un fallo de mantenimiento.

En todo caso, lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza a Arthur fue la seguridad de su amigo. Por los mapas de la zona que mostraba el telediario, la zona afectada era cercana a la ciudad donde ahora vivía. Por suerte, no había sido afectada nada más que la zona local.

Un suspiró salió de su cuerpo como un demonio exorcizado.

Sus únicas preocupaciones ahora eran saber que juego se compraría al día siguiente para pasar el rato, y que había de preparar para la cena.

Pensó en dejar la cena preparada para sus padres también.

Comenzó a cocer y hervir una pasta de marca blanca. Al acabar se dio cuenta de que faltaban algunos condimentos para la ensalada de pasta que tenía en mente.

"Tendría que acercarme a una tienda y comprar un poco de atún y mayonesa. Debería haberme dado cuenta antes."

Se puso una chaqueta oscura de manga larga, cogió su monedero con el dinero justo para lo que compraría, y salió a la calle.

No comprendió la gravedad de ese error.

...

Reimu abrió los ojos un poco aturdida. Se encontraba en un lugar estrecho, como un pasadizo, una callejuela. A sus dos lados había edificios más altos que su templo.

La duda le invadía.

Justo antes de perder el conocimiento, recordaba haber percibido la caída de la barrera Hakurei, provocando una inestabilidad enorme en el equilibrio del mundo. Después perdió todas sus fuerzas y se desvaneció.

Sin embargo, estaba en un lugar ahora desconocido. Caminó por el callejón hasta que encontró una salida a una calle más ancha.

Al salir se encontró que los edificios de su alrededor eran completamente diferentes a los que estaba acostumbrada a ver. Parecían más fuertes y robustos, capaces de resistir un fuerte golpe, pero menos agradables a la vista. Más bien, parecían tristes.

Por la calle no había nadie, era bastante tarde ya, y la gente estaría durmiendo. Reimu veía que el suelo era más duro que el que solía pisar y los pies le comenzaban a doler.

Sin embargo, no podía volar. No entendía por qué sus habilidades no funcionaban.

Decidió mirar alrededor y buscar a alguien que le ayudase.

En ese momento, un adolescente salía de un edificio alumbrado con el cartel de "Abierto 24h".

La expresión del chico denotaba prisa, y posiblemente tenía que entrar rápido en algún sitio para refugiarse.

"La noche no es el momento más tranquilo precisamente."

Reimu vio que al chico se le cayó un objeto brillante desde el bolsillo de su traje.

Como estaba corriendo, no se dio cuenta del descuido y siguió moviéndose.

Reimu decidió recoger ese objeto que hacia un sonido similar al de una campanilla.

Su objetivo actual era averiguar dónde estaba, y ese chico sería un nexo importante al que unirse si quería desenvolverse en este espacio desconocido.

En ese momento, Reimu comenzó a seguir a Arthur para devolverle las llaves de su casa.

Y mientras tanto, una figura camuflada en la oscuridad de la noche, susurraba unas palabras a un pequeño teléfono móvil:

"Traed a la kappa ingeniera Nitori Kawashiro. Será nuestro primer movimiento. Además… La Sacerdotisa Hakurei esta inhabilitada. Actuemos rápido."

...

Arthur llegó a casa y metió la mano en el bolsillo para sacar las llaves. Pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de la ligereza del bolsillo derecho. La sensación de haber perdido algo importante es terrible. Comenzó a sudar y, cabizbajo, se sentó en el portal del edificio.

_"¡Maldita sea! Sabía yo que las prisas no serían buenas. Solo quería ir más rápido para evitar que se calentasen los congelado, algo común, pero… ¿Cómo he podido perder las llaves?"_

Justo cuando pensaba en distintas formas de allanar su propia casa para volver a entrar, una chica que parecía de su edad, vestida de rojo y blanco y con un lazo rojo en la cabeza.

_"¿Cosplay? Curioso… Espera, ¡no debería pensar en el disfraz! ¿Cómo se supone que volveré a entrar en casa?"_

La supuesta cosplayer se giró y apuntó con la mirada a Arthur. Le tendió una mano. Parecía saber que algo le preocupaba.

Arthur, un poco desorientado, cogió la mano de la chica y se levantó. Esta, a su vez, hizo que la palma de él quedase colocada mirando a la Luna, y en ella dejó las llaves que tantos pensamientos delictivos le habían provocado.

-Gracias… ¿Pero como sabias que las necesitaba? Espera, y ¿cómo es que las tenías tú?

La chica se extrañó un poco de las palabras de Arthur. Solo respondió brevemente mientras se señalaba a sí misma:

-Reimu Hakurei.

Arthur la miraba, no sabía si contento o asustado. En realidad, se sentía aliviado. Hacía tiempo que no hablaba con nadie de fuera de su familia, excepto por casos estrictamente necesarios como una visita al médico.

Con el puño en una mano, decidió volver a hablar.

-Muchas gracias, Reimu. Me has librado de una buena… Tengo comida, si quieres tomar algo. ¿Quieres entrar?

Aunque los dos sabían que no se entendían, parecía haber un lenguaje subconsciente que les hizo imaginar la conversación, haciendo que Reimu asintiese con la cabeza.

Arthur abrió la puerta y dejó pasar a Reimu. Después, entró él y cerró.

Y justo en ese momento, dos hombres grandes y de estatura alta, completamente vestidos de negro, se dirigían a la casa de Arthur. Los dos hombres escoltaban a una chica que fácilmente podía pasar por un humano, vestida de azul, con pelo claro y brillante como el cielo, y una gorra y una mochila verdes.

-Comencemos.

Esa fue la palabra que dijo la kappa.

Y para entonces, las armas estaban listas.

….

**Capítulo 2**

Reimu entró en la casa de Arthur, siguiéndole.

No sabía que había pasado exactamente, pero su poder no había vuelto. Sentía un poco de fuerza en su interior, pero nada especial. Además, tenía un mal presentimiento. Algo malo iba a pasar.

La fuerza que había recuperado la usó para percibir los sonidos que decía el chico, sin comprender aún nada, aprendiendo así un poco del idioma. Al cabo de tres minutos, leyendo papeles y etiquetas a su alrededor, había aprendido el idioma y podía establecer una conversación.

A todo esto, Arthur no se había dado cuenta.

Él estaba preparando una cena para dos, sin haberse dado cuenta de que Reimu no le entendía. Él actuaba con normalidad, y más aun, estaba agradecido por lo de las llaves, así que no tuvo ningún problema en ofrecerle un plato de comida.

Sin darse cuenta habían desarrollado una especie de relación simbiótica.

Al acabar una sencilla ensalada de pasta, Arthur preparó un mantel y unos cubiertos y le pidió a Reimu que la acompañara a la mesa.

Comieron en silencio, sin hablar. Arthur notó tensión acumulada en Reimu, como si algo le molestase.

Al acabar, mientras recogía la mesa, Reimu habló por primera vez.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-¿Yo? Soy Arthur. Gracias por haberme ayudado antes… En serio, ¿Por qué vas disfrazada?

-¿Disfrazada yo? Pues anda que tu ropa…

-¿Ehh? Estas haciendo cosplay o algo así, ¿cierto? No se ve mucha gente haciendo eso…

-Ten más respeto, ¡estás hablando con la sacerdotisa Reimu Hakurei!

-No lo había escuchado en mi vida.

-¡Gaah! Fue un error venir aquí al final… No puedes ayudarme…

-Si tú lo dices…

Picaron a la puerta.

Arthur se acercó y miró quien era. Sólo vio a dos hombres de traje altos. Sin saber que pasaba, abrió.

-Hola, ¿que ocurre?

-Estamos buscando a la sacerdotisa de Gensokyo. ¿Sabes su ubicación?

-Ehh… No se…

"¿Qué le ha pasado al mundo?"

-De acuerdo, en tal caso, ¿le importaría dejarnos pasar?

-¿Eeh?

-Gracias.

Le apartaron y entraron como si la casa fuera suya.

-¡E-esperad! ¿Dónde vais?

En ese momento Reimu se asomó y vio la escena.

Los hombres la vieron a ella.

-Sí que estaba aquí. La señorita Nitori no se equivocaba.

-¿Nitori? ¿Ella también está aquí?

-Que alguien me explique que pasa.

-Reimu Hakurei, quedas bajo custodia por las Fuerzas Armadas Británicas.

-¿Qué? ¡Pero eso está muy por encima que la policía!

-Veo que el chico es listo. Aparta, no te necesitamos.

Un golpe seco lo tumbó y lo dejó en el suelo.

"Estos tipos son fuertes… ¡Me duele todo!"

-¿Por qué? ¿Dónde está Nitori? A lo mejor ella sabe algo…

-La señorita Nitori está hablando con nuestro jefe. No interrumpas.

-Hnnng… Muy bien, ¡iré a verla! Ella me lo explicará todo.

-No puedes. Tú estás arrestada.

-¿Cómo?

Uno de los dos hombres se desplazó hacia Reimu. Le llevaba dos cabezas, pero era endemoniadamente más veloz. Además Reimu no estaba recuperada.

Le cogió la cabeza como si fuera un huevo y la levantó.

-Cállate, niñita. Sabemos que sin tus poderes no eres nada. Ven sin resistirte.

-¿Por qué? Nitori… Todo se… Vuelve negro…

La presión que sentía Reimu se aligeró de golpe.

Un pie apareció en la cara del hombre.

Arthur se había levantado corriendo y le había golpeado con todas sus fuerzas en el centro de la cara con una patada bien hecha.

-He estudiado anatomía, y además tengo agilidad mental, visual y física. Vosotros solo sois una maldita masa carnosa sin cerebro. No la toques de nuevo.

El hombre cayó al suelo con la nariz (rota) sangrando y los ojos en blanco.

El otro permanecía inmóvil.

-Llévatelo y no volváis.

-¡Te arrepentirás!

Cogiendo a su compañero como una bolsa de basura, salió corriendo.

-¿¡Estas bien, Reimu!?

-S-sí, creo… ¿Por qué me has ayudado?

-Tenía una persona que aprendí a apreciar y la perdí. No vale la pena perder a más gente. Además, no me gustaba su traje.

-Ja. ¡Jajajaja!

Por primera vez vio a Reimu sonreír.

-Entonces, no te importaría…

-¿Eh?

-¿No te importaría ayudarme un poco más?

...

Un hombre, no demasiado alto y con gafas, observaba con prismáticos la escena en la casa de Arthur.

A su lado, una chica vestida de azul. Pero que no era humana.

-Bien, parece que han fallado. No quería que acabara así, pero tendremos que utilizarte.

Y se fueron.

...

Corriendo, Reimu le explicaba a Arthur como sería el enemigo.

-En el caso de tener que enfrentarnos a Nitori, quiero que recuerdes que las Spellcards suelen tener patrones. En caso de que lo encuentres, aprovéchate de ello. Luego, no sé cómo acabaremos durante el combate, pero por favor, no dejes que te toque el ataque. No es agradable.

-De acuerdo. Tú no te sobreesfuerces tampoco.

"¿De qué está hablando? Spellcards, kappas, sacerdotisas… ¿Estoy metido en un gigantesco juego de rol?"

Y se pararon en seco. Encontraron a quien buscaban.

Nitori les observaba con tranquilidad.

Arthur dio un paso, colocándose delante de Reimu.

-Muy bien, tú debes ser esa Nitori. ¿Qué se supone que está pasando? Tienes a Reimu preocupa…

Un trozo del suelo estalló cerca de él dejando una nube de humo.

Y detrás de la kappa, se encontraba un hombre de mediana estatura y gafas.

-Chico, Nitori está lista para atacar a conciencia. No sé qué te ha dicho la joven doncella, pero si quieres vivir, sal de en medio. Su próximo disparo no fallará.

-¿¡Qué salg…!?

-Tiene razón.

Esta vez hablaba Reimu.

-No está usando Spellcards. Todo lo que te he dicho es inútil… Sal de aquí y haz como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

-Pero…

-¡Vete!

Arthur se giró y le propinó un puñetazo en el estómago a Reimu, dejándola tumbada. La recogió y se apartó.

-¿Crees que puedes huir?

-No, estoy apartándola. Ella no saldrá herida.

-Heh, Nitori, acaba con él, y después recoge la mercancía.

-De acuerdo.

-Como pensaba.

"No quiero admitirlo, pero… ¡Me muero de miedo! Creía que sería más una broma que otra cosa, ¡pero esto es malditamente serio! ¡El suelo a mi lado ha sido reducido a arena! Debo averiguar cómo lo hace…"

Arthur corrió casi desesperado contra la kappa, esperando ver algo que le permitiese prever el movimiento.

Su vista captó un pequeño mecanismo en la espalda de Nitori, que dejó escapar un tubo rápidamente.

"¡¿Misiles!?"

El proyectil iba directo a su posición. Pero Arthur sabía dónde caería con antelación.

Frenó y giró hacia la derecha, haciendo una parábola mientras seguía acercándose y dejando una explosión detrás de él.

La única persona que no se sorprendió por lo sucedido fue Nitori, que seguía impasible.

Sin embargo, esquivar el disparo había empeorado la situación. La enemiga se había dado cuenta de los rápidos movimientos de Arthur, y de que ya sabía cómo atacaba, así que sacó más armas y preparó su arsenal.

"¡NO! ¡Ahora sí que estoy perdido!"

Pero no disparó.

-¡Corre! ¡No lo aguantaré mucho más!

Reimu estaba en el suelo, apartada y sellando los movimientos de la youkai. Todos sabían que no duraría demasiado.

Arthur no dudó. Corrió contra Nitori y…

La pasó de largo.

Fue directo contra el hombre de detrás. Éste no supo cómo responder a ese acto.

Arthur, sin dejar de correr, agacho su cabeza y…

Le golpeó en la boca, provocándole posiblemente una fractura de la mandíbula y pérdidas de dientes. Cayó inconsciente.

El bloqueo de Reimu cayó y Nitori pudo moverse de nuevo. Pero lo que hizo fue caer al suelo.

Habían ganado, aunque Reimu no se creyese lo que acababa de suceder.

...

Cargaron a Nitori hasta la casa de Arthur y la dejaron descansar.

-Por favor, explícame que ha pasado para que ella dejase de responder.

-Muy sencillo. Nitori obedecía a aquel hombre sin rechistar, y viendo que la conocías y que confiabas en su ayuda, me extrañaba que no te dijese nada. Además, recordé que tú parecías no entenderme cuándo nos conocimos, así que a ella le debería haber pasado algo similar. Para acabar, siendo el objetivo de mi movimiento y al ver cómo me preparaba, era la única entre los que estábamos despiertos que no se sorprendió. Parecía un robot.

-¿Y eso en que acaba desarrollado?

-Deduje que la controlaban. Premio.

Y en ese momento Nitori se despertó.

-Aah… ¿que ha sucedido? Mi cabeza da vueltas…

-¡Nitori!, ¿estás bien?

-He estado mejor… ¿Reimu? ¡Por fin te encuentro!

-¿Qué?

-Cuándo la barrera Hakurei desapareció, todas percibimos como desaparecías con ella de Gensokyo, y supimos que algo iba mal. Después, algunas de nosotras fuimos desapareciendo…

-Creo que os controlaban. Este humano me salvó dos veces, y ahora te ha salvado a ti. ¿Podrías intentar recordar algo de lo que pasó al llegar aquí?

-Mmm… No lo recuerdo. Todo está borroso. Sólo recuerdo voces que decían que el uso de las más poderosas de Gensokyo…

Nitori dejó escapar un gritito ahogado.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¡Lo recuerdo! ¡Varios youkais hemos ido desapareciendo de Gensokyo y apareciendo en la Tierra! La gente que nos trajo aquí decía de utilizar el poder de Gensokyo para su universo, o algo así… No lo recuerdo.

-Una pregunta, ya que estamos. Si dices que ha desaparecido gente de Genso… ese sitio de donde venís, de qué genta hablamos?

-¡Es verdad! Las desaparecidas son: Eirin, Mokou, Flandre, Marisa, Sanae, Momiji, Aya, Yuyuko, Tenshi, Kanako y Satori. Y el número seguramente sigue creciendo. A este paso, todas acabaremos aquí, y Gensokyo… Desaparecerá para siempre.

-Que estéis aquí por culpa de estos humanos, y que te hayan controlado implica que posiblemente las estén controlando a ellas también. ¿Cómo de malo es eso, Reimu?

-De lo peor. Están reuniendo a la gente más poderosa. Estamos en graves problemas.

Y por la televisión anunciaban las explosiones en una calle de la ciudad. No se había encontrado a ningún responsable.

….

**Capítulo 3**

El día se terminó, y por unas u otras razones, el chico conocido como Arthur tenia ahora a dos chicas (una seguía manteniendo que no era humana) durmiendo en su casa

"¿Y qué se supone que haremos mañana? Vale que los problemas que estén viviendo sean reales, eso aún lo admito... Pero... Se supone que una no es humana, y la otra es una (poderosa) sacerdotisa que ha perdido sus poderes. Muy bien, pero en mi casa son invitadas. Ya veré cómo se desarrolla la cosa..."

Y se durmió.

….

Al día siguiente, Arthur se levantó pronto y preparó tostadas con mermelada (de fresa) para tres. Dejó una nota diciendo que tenia que ir a estudiar al instituto y se fue.

Al llegar, como siempre, se sentó y dejó avanzar al tiempo. Las tres primeras horas se sucedieron con normalidad. En ese momento, Arthur estaba matriculado en un curso de ciencias, y sus primeras clases fueron química, biología y historia. En química hablaron de diferentes procesos de cambio de estado y de la acción de la luz en distintas superficies. En biología, diseccionaron una rana.

"Repugnante, pero necesario."

Ese era el pensamiento de Arthur para sobrevivir en aquel momento.

Y en historia, más de lo mismo: que si la guerra mundial, que ahora te mato yo, ahora yo...

Por fin, un descanso que le permitió salir a tomar el aire. Sentado bajo un árbol, Arthur leía una revista de astrología, buscando información sobre algún planeta o asteroide cercano a la Tierra del cual puedan decir esas dos chicas que provienen. Sin sacar nada en claro, cerró los ojos y recordó todo lo ocurrido el día anterior. El encuentro con Reimu, los hombres que la atacaron, Nitori siendo controlada...

"Oye, ahora que pienso, ayer fue un buen día. Y quedé con las chicas como todo un señor. Jejeje..."

Orgulloso de sí mismo, se olvidó de que las personas que había dejado en casa eran problemáticas.

….

Suwako estaba en la entrada del templo Moriya... La gran mayoría de la gente que habitaba la montaña youkai había desaparecido. Al principio creyó que pasaba algo y volverían al amanecer, pero si fuese un incidente normal, ya estarían en casa.

Tardaban demasiado.

Jugueteando con su peculiar sombrero, dejaba avanzar el día. Y todo ya oscurecía.

"Espera, es muy pronto para la noche."

Observó el cielo con detenimiento y se dio cuenta de que sólo el cielo alrededor de la montaña había oscurecido. Algo no iba bien.

Suwako se movía preocupada de un lado a otro. Bueno, brincaba.

Y entonces un rayo cayó. Asustada, entró al templo corriendo, buscando refugio.

Por sus prisas, tropezó y cayó al suelo. Notaba como sus fuerzas iban siendo drenadas. No podía soportarlo más.

Sus ojos se cerraron y cayó en un profundo sueño.

….

Arthur casi se había desvanecido en espíritu cuando escucho gritos. Tres personas discutían. Se levantó a ver que pasaba, y notó que el cielo amenazaba con lluvia.

-...bería estar aquí! ¡Dejadnos pasar!

-¡No puedo! Son las normas, y deberíais respetarlas un poco.

-Nos ha costado tres horas descifrar el mensaje, no creas que nos quedaremos en las puertas. ¡Hyaa!

Cuando Arthur llegó, fue demasiado tarde. Reimu ya había saltado al conserje como si fuese un pequeño palo en un camino recto, y se dirigía a la puerta.

-Lo siento, señor, pero así no la va a detener.

-¿Eh?

-Bueno, ¡luego nos vemos!

-¡Espera! ¿Dónde vais?

Arthur corrió para reunirse con Reimu

-Reimu, ¿qué hacéis aquí? En la nota dije que os quedarais en casa.

-¿Qué?

-Hola, Arto, desciframos el mensaje que nos dejaste y descubrimos la ubicación del recinto "instituto". Como ves, nos fue difícil, pero hemos llegado.

-Me llamo Arthur. Y en la nota dije que esperaseis a que yo volviera.

-Reimu, te dije que habíamos de acabar de leerla.

-No, eso habría sido una pérdida de tiempo.

-¡La pérdida de tiempo ha sido venir aquí! Además, ahora seguro que tendré un problema...

-No, no lo ha sido.

Reimu estaba hablando ahora en otro tono, como si algo importante ocurriera.

-Algo se acerca.

Las nubes negras escupieron un rayo que casi golpeó el edificio estudiantil. Reimu tenía razón.

-¿Qué se acerca?

-Esto me recuerda a cómo acabé aquí.

-Entonces...

-Alguien está siendo transportado a la Tierra.

-A este paso tu predicción será cierta, Reimu.

-Espero con toda mi alma equivocarme.

Un movimiento sacudió a toda la gente cercana, incluyendo a los curiosos que se habían congregado alrededor del espectáculo de la entrada.

Y, tanto Reimu como Nitori reconocieron el poder que se presentaba.

-Suwako Moriya.

-Esto no pinta bien...

-¿Qué tan perdidos estamos?

-Sólo te diré... Que Suwako es una diosa.

….

Bajo las ordenes de Reimu, y pasando por encima de las reglas del instituto, los tres se separaron y comenzaron a buscar a Suwako por el recinto.

Según los datos que Nitori les había proporcionado, tenían tiempo desde que se presentaba un habitante de Gensokyo hasta que uno de los enemigos se hiciese con su control. Al parecer, les drenaban el poder para provocar el viaje, así que la captura era mucho más fácil.

Después de la descripción, Arthur corrió sin rumbo, buscando por cualquier sitio que se le presentase. Además, las propiedades y habilidades de la diosa podían afectar a su mundo. Debía encontrarla rápido.

Arthur entró en una clase, al azar, y por lo tanto, no encontró nada.

"Debe haber alguna relación entre las nubes y la tormenta, y la aparición de la diosa. Pero, ¿cuál?"

Desesperado, pensaba. Podía encontrarse fuera del recinto.

"No, el relámpago que ha caído debe de tener alguna relación. A lo mejor es en un punto desde el cual se puede ver el cielo, pero en el patio no... Espera, ¡la azotea!"

Y casi desesperado, Arthur corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta allí. Al llegar, una chica pequeña, prácticamente una niña, se encontraba tirada en el suelo.

-O-oye, ¿estás bien?

Entre gemidos, parecía haber entendido la pregunta, y para sorpresa de Arthur, respondió en su idioma:

-He caído del cielo, me faltan las fuerzas, estoy mareada y... no, no estoy bien. Pero más importante, ¿qué ha pasado?... Espera espera, ¿tú quién eres?

-Soy Arthur, estoy con Reimu y Nitori. Y tú debes de ser Suwako...

-Señorita Suwako Moriya para ti. Un place...

Al intentar levantarse y demostrar su "superioridad" frente al humano, Suwako se olvidó de su falta de fuerzas y cayó de nuevo. Arthur la recogió y se la llevó fuera.

Una vez en el patio, Reimu y Nitori se encontraron con él, y vieron que había encontrado a la diosa en cuestión. Un suspiro acompañado de relajación salió de sus bocas.

-Bueno, no ha habido males mayores.

Y la mala noticia llegó.

-Veo que me habéis guardado un regalo...

-¿Quién está?

-¡Hah! Veo que la patética sacerdotisa no recuerda a aquellos con los que se encuentra...

-Tú eres...

-¡Eres el maldito que controlaba a Nitori!

Arthur dejó a Suwako en brazos de Nitori y se puso entre el hombre y las chicas.

Suwako abrió los ojos para ver que pasaba. Su sorpresa no fue vista por nadie, ya que no tenía fuerzas para mostrarla.

-Y tú eres el estúpido niñato que me tumbó y hirió a uno de mis hombres... ¡No te preocupes! ¡Tengo ahora algo personal contra ti! ¡Cuando te destroce, recogeré la mercancía y me iré de aquí! ¡Ven!

Una chica vino volando. Su cabello rubio estremecía al cielo, que parecía apartarse para dejar espacio al ser de alas arco iris que hizo temblar todo lo que tenia delante.

Flandre Scarlet había entrado en escena.

-¿Y bien? ¿Golpearás a una niña, o dejarás que arrase con todo a su paso?

-Sabes que puedo noquearte a ti directamente y acabar con esto al igual que ayer, solo que tu cara no puede acabar peor.

-¡Cállate, insensato!

-Arthur, no digas tonterías.

-¿Qué dices, Reimu? Puedo hacer como ayer y...

-Te equivocas. Las posibilidades de golpear al enemigo sin tener un enfrentamiento con Flandre son nulas. No hay opción.

-Maldita sea... ¿A qué nos enfrentamos exactamente?

-Una vampiresa de 495 años, de inmenso poder destructivo y hermana del demonio.

-¿De verdad?

-No, pero no le digas a Remi que la he llamado así.

-No sé quién es Remi, pero si lo otro es cierto, tendremos dificultades.

-Acaba con ellos, ¡Flandre!

La vampiresa se inclinó hacia delante llevando en la mano algo conocido como Lævatein. Una vara curva con la que, teniendo en cuenta su fuerza sobrehumana, podría arrancarle la cabeza al enemigo con un movimiento.

Arthur se dio cuenta del peligro que corría y se agachó lo justo para evitar el movimiento horizontal, aunque la presión del aire producido a esa velocidad lo empujó hacia atrás.

Al levantarse, casi instantáneamente gritó:

-¡Salid de aquí!

Y aunque se lo dijo a Reimu y Nitori, todos los ojos curiosos desaparecieron rápidamente, al igual que las chicas.

-Muy bien, ahora hay que concentrarse.

-Spellcard: ¡Lævatein!

Y de golpe, símbolos aparecieron en la vara que controlaba Flandre, dejando escapar una enorme especie de láser que dejaba rastros con la misma dirección que el primero seguía.

"¿Estas son las famosas Spellcards? Parece que Nitori no se había recuperado completamente... ¡Es hora de pensar en algo!"

Y aunque lo intentaba, no sería fácil. Los patrones tenían claros espacios, y el láser era unidireccional y discontinuo, facilitando el esquive, pero a medida que el patrón se repetía, era más difícil esquivarlo todo.

Al final, Arthur recogió una piedra del suelo y se la lanzó a la mano, y el golpe cambió la dirección de la Spellcard y provocando que Flandre se detuviera por precaución a un auto-golpe.

-¿Ya está? ¿Qué te ha parecido? ¡No era tan difícil!

-¡Four of a kind!

-Vaya por dios...

La siguiente Spellcard de Flandre había confundido completamente a Arthur: ahora se enfrentaba a cuatro de ellas. Cada una disparaba un patrón de luces sencillo, luces que era mejor no tocar. Sin embargo, eran cuatro patrones a esquivar.

Y la batalla sólo había comenzado.

"Suwako será defendida, y Flandre... ¡Será rescatada!"

Con este pensamiento, Arthur se precipitó en la ráfaga de luces.

….

**Capítulo 4**

-Taboo: ¡Cranberry Trap!

Luces azules y rosas se abalanzaban contra Arthur. Cada uno de los disparos lo tenía como objetivo, y si se apartaba, seguían su camino inquebrantablemente, arrasando por donde pasaban. Además, Arthur aún no se había acercado a Flandre lo suficiente como para hacer amago de tocarla.

Estaba contra las cuerdas.

"Maldita sea… Es la peor situación que imaginaba… No me puedo acercar y estoy encerrado… Apenas conseguí salir ileso de la Spellcard anterior…"

Y así fue. La Spellcard "Four of a kind" fue cancelada gracias a un desliz de uno de los clones que aprovechó para introducirse en la "zona segura" de Flandre. A pesar de cancelar la Spellcard y casi golpearla, ella se defendió pateándole las costillas. No tenía buena pinta.

Un susurro salió de la boca de Flandre:

-Kagome… Kagome…

Todas las luces se detuvieron en el aire. Líneas enteras ahora se concentraban alrededor de Arthur. Pero la cosa no acababa allí. Aprovechando la ceguera temporal que estaba causando a Arthur, desde un punto ciego disparó enormes bombas, también brillantes, que se llevaban por delante el resto. Así, la quieta y brillante trampa adquiría movimiento para acabar con el oponente.

Arthur se dio cuenta demasiado tarde y solo pudo esquivar el golpe de forma parcial saltando a un lado. Flandre supo que podía esquivarlo y por eso su objetivo había sido desde el principio el suelo bajo los pies de Arthur, mandándolo a volar por la onda expansiva.

-¡Gran espectáculo, Flandre! Ahora… ¡Acaba con él!

-Maze of Love…

La inexpresividad de Flandre al terminar con su oponente fue de espectáculo. El nuevo patrón cubría todo lo que se podía ver con una terrible ráfaga de tonos azules. En el aire, Arthur no pudo defenderse y los láseres lo cortaron y atravesaron varias veces. Al caer, no se movió.

Detrás de las explosiones y el humo que envolvían el campo de batalla, una figura se dispuso a mostrarse.

Y sus alas arcoiris eran el símbolo que la caracterizaba.

La victoria era de Flandre Scarlet.

….

Reimu y Nitori observaron esa derrota desde la azotea donde Arthur encontró a Suwako. Aunque para las experimentadas saltaba a la vista que Flandre no estaba en su máximo potencial, todo a su alrededor era cenizas. Lo único que quedaba con forma era el cuerpo inmóvil de Arthur.

Reimu se dejó caer de rodillas.

-No…

-Maldita sea… ¿¡Por qué te has tenido que sacrificar!? Pedazo de idiota… Ahora que crees que podemos hacer sin ti en este mundo… Arthur…

-Todo es por mi culpa…

Reimu tenía una mirada perdida en cuyo centro se encontraba un vacío de expresiones.

-Yo enmendaré mi error…

-¿Reimu?

-Yo derrotaré a Flandre y aplastaré al loco que la controla.

Un orbe ying-yang sacado de un pequeño bolsillo creció y comenzó a flotar a su alrededor. El proceso se repitió tres veces más.

-Allá voy.

-No te esfuerces en bajar, sacerdotisa Reimu Hakurei. Tu enemigo ya está aquí.

El hombre que había estado controlando a Flandre había aprovechado el momento para subir el edificio y encontrarse con las chicas.

-Nitori, que decepcionante… Tenía grandes esperanzas puestas en ti…

-Tu… ¡Devuélvenos a Arthur!

-No. Lo siento, confío mucho en mis habilidades, pero creo que no he llegado al punto de revivir a los muertos. Si queréis, en un tiempo os dejaré reuniros con él.

-¡Bastardooo!

Reimu se abalanzó contra el enemigo, pero la vara de Flandre golpeó su abdomen antes de que pudiera hacer nada más. Su fuerza sobrehumana dejó en el suelo, sin fuerzas, a Reimu.

-Flandre, déjales intentarlo una vez al menos…

Una sarcástica risa acompañó al comentario que hizo enfurecer a Reimu. Nitori se había colocado entre Suwako y Flandre para protegerla. No parecía haber oportunidad de ganar.

Pero Reimu no desaprovecharía una oportunidad.

-Si quieres un intento, tendrás que estar atento, porqué… ¡Cuándo te golpee no verás nada más! ¡Hakurei Illusion!

Pero no pasó nada.

-Me aburres.

-¿Qué…? Probemos con otra cosa… ¡Ying-Yang Sign!

No ocurrió nada de nuevo.

-Reimu, Reimu, Reimu… ¿Crees que no había tomado las precauciones necesarias?

Mostrando su mano a la sacerdotisa, comenzó la explicación.

-Nuestra meta ha sido utilizar los poderes que residen en Gensokyo, pero sabíamos que vosotras no nos prestaríais vuestra fuerza para nuestro objetivo final. Por lo tanto, cientos de científicos importantes de todo el mundo fueron reunidos y se les explicó y demostró la existencia de esa tierra prometida, donde el poder para reinar en la Tierra rebosaba. Pero, ¿cómo controlar a semejantes bestias? Sencillo, si lo ves de esta forma.

En su mano había un dispositivo metálico que la recubría, como un guante.

-Drenar todo vuestro poder.

Y así todo encajaba. En el momento en el que una de ellas se salía de control, las drenaban y las dejaban sin energía. Eran los síntomas que vivieron al llegar a la Tierra. Lo que estaba soportando en aquel momento Suwako.

-Y toda la energía residual que nos queda, sirve para acceder remotamente a vuestro cerebro y mandarle nuevas órdenes. Este es el secreto detrás del control mental. Ahora… ¿Qué piensas hacer?

-¿No hay oportunidad…?

"¡Si ataco directamente, Flandre me aplastará! Pero no puedo hacer nada desde lejos, y… ¡Flandre me aplastará igual!"

-Que risa da verte en este estado. La poderosa Reimu Hakurei, acorralada como un animal indefenso.

-Eh, tu… Lo único que no tiene Reimu es la habilidad de ser indefensa…

Un chico sangrando se había presentado en la azotea. No parecía tener muchas fuerzas, pero su determinación era férrea.

Arthur venía a terminar con el combate.

….

*Unos minutos antes*

-Maze of Love…

Arthur cayó después de este espantoso golpe.

Todo era oscuro a su alrededor.

"¿Estoy muerto?"

-No, idiota. Si estuvieses muerto no tendrías una vista tan genial como esta.

La cabeza de Arthur estaba acostada encima del regazo de una chica de pelo rosa que lo miraba tranquilamente.

-Pero… Flandre me hizo puré…

-Sí, pero solo tu alma ha llegado. Le he dicho a Orin que no la tocara por ahora. Tu aún estas vivo y tienes oportunidad de volver a tu mundo.

-¿Dónde estoy exactamente?

-Estás en el Palacio de los Espíritus Terrenales. Soy Satori Komeji, la ama de este lugar.

-Increíble…

"¿Pero a que se refiere cuando dice que aún no estoy muerto?"

-La frase lo dice todo, ¿no crees? Tienes aún una segunda oportunidad.

-¿Puedes leerme la mente o qué?

-Lo primero.

"Hamburguesa."

-Prefiero otro tipo de comidas.

"La teoría de cuerdas."

-Yukari sabe mejor que yo de que trata. Pero te puedo decir que es una buena hipótesis.

"¿Yukari?"

-Muy largo de explicar. Escucha atentamente: No puedes combatir contra Flandre o cualquiera de nosotras de la misma forma que nosotras no podremos competir contra tus habilidades naturales.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Tienes tu propia forma de pelear, y tus propios motivos para ganar. Haz acopio de ello y combate de la única forma que sabes para ganar. Esa será tu segunda oportunidad.

-Satori… ¿Cuándo te veré de nuevo? Debo agradecerte esto.

-No te preocupes. Yo ya he sido convocada a la Tierra. Te enseño esto para que la próxima vez que me veas, me derrotes. Tu forma de pelear es clave para frustrar la operación que se lleva a cabo en la Tierra.

-¿Mi forma de pelear? Repites eso mucho, pero no lo entiendo…

-Improvisa.

Y en ese momento Arthur recobró la conciencia.

"Hora de moverse."

….

Capítulo 5

Arthur había vuelto al campo de batalla con el físico acabado pero un espíritu renovado. Todos los presentes tenían una cara de asombro que les marcaba y estiraba muchas de las facciones de su cara.

Pero por parte de sus tres compañeras, el asombro pasó a alivio, y el alivio a esperanza.

Sí. Arthur aún tenía más guerra que dar, y no sería tan fácil impresionarlo.

-Flandre… Asegúrate de no dejar ni sus cenizas esta vez.

-De acuerdo.

Flandre se giró y comenzó un proceso de concentración absoluta. No iba a dejar nada al azar.

Pero Arthur no había venido sin prepararse.

Sacó una pistola de juguete y apuntó a la vampiresa.

El enemigo rompió a reir…

Pero algo fallaba.

Flandre no había hecho ningún movimiento desde esa acción.

-Flandre, ¿qué se supone que haces? Continúa.

-Idiota… Puedes controlar acciones y mentalidades, pero los instintos básicos son irreprimibles, incluso para vampiresas. Esta pistola está rellena de agua mezclada con ajos. No sé cómo funcionan las cosas en Gensokyo, pero en la Tierra, los vampiros no soportan el ajo. He aquí el resultado. Al igual que sus características son asimiladas y remodeladas al cambiar de Gensokyo a la Tierra, deben tener cambios que las adapten a la fábula local.

-De la forma en que lo explicas, parece una tontería… Pero funciona… ¡Así me gusta, Arto!

-Lo haces adrede. Ahora, Flandre, aparta. Si bien sabes que te conviene.

La amenaza surgía efecto. Flandre se apartó unos pasos y se sentó en el suelo. Había admitido su debilidad.

Pero alguien cercano no lo haría con tanta facilidad.

Un puño se encontró con la espalda de Arthur, enviándolo unos metros hacia delante.

Flandre ahora tenía vía libre.

Arthur se levantó corriendo, pero las heridas no le permitían demasiado movimiento. Cuando la Lævatein de Flandre casi llegó al cuello de Arthur, un pié la desvió e hizo que el golpe se quedase en el aire. Sin embargo, la presión seguía siendo fortísima.

Ahora Reimu había salvado a Arthur.

El combate ahora era de dos contra dos.

-Nitori, coge a Suwako y salid de aquí. Esperadnos fuera.

Aunque Nitori quería ayudar, sabía que en aquel momento necesitaban mayor coordinación y concentración que la que ella tenía. Además, ese estilo de combate no era el suyo.

Con la diosa rana en brazos, desapareció del edificio.

-Bien. Ahora dime que tienes algún as bajo la manga.

-No. Sólo se me había ocurrido esto por ahora.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer?

-Intentaré inmovilizar de nuevo a Flandre, mientras tú noqueas a ese bastardo.

-Me gusta la última parte.

Flandre fue la primera en avanzar y se plantó rápidamente frente a Arthur. Él ya era su principal amenaza. Reimu se percató y intentó golpear el costado derecho de la vampiresa, pero su diferencia era demasiado grande. Fue Reimu la que salió golpeada y llegó a cruzar toda la azotea.

Aprovechando esta distracción de Flandre, Arthur sacó de nuevo la pistola de agua y se preparó para inmovilizarla. Pero el otro factor de la pelea se había comenzado a mover.

El puño casi golpeó a Arthur, salvado por un retroceso rápido de última hora. Sin embargo, ese movimiento había provocado la inestabilidad en la mano que sacaba la pistola y ahora se encontraba en el suelo.

De nuevo, contra las cuerdas.

-¡Reimu, baja al patio!

-¿Qué..?

-¡Hazme caso, confía en mí!

La expresión seria que acompañaba la petición de Arthur hizo que Reimu supiese que tenía un plan. Saltó y aterrizó planeando en los cráteres inferiores.

-¿Crees que íbamos a seguirla como perros? Tú eres el objetivo fácil, chico.

-Ya, lo que tú digas... Considerarme el objetivo fácil...

Arthur sacó dos botes de cristal llenos de líquido.

-Fue tu primer gran error.

Los dos botes fueron lanzados. Y al chocar contra el suelo, hicieron que el ático se desplomara bajo los pies de los otros dos presentes.

-¿Qué?

Flandre había esquivado eso gracias a las alas, que le permitieron moverse por aire.

-¿Cómo..?

Instantes antes, mientras Reimu se iba, había tenido tiempo de recoger los botes que, mientras estaban pendientes de Nitori y Reimu, había colocado estratégicamente. Botes rellenos de un compuesto conocido como nitroglicerina.

Pero su plan no había acabado allí.

En la planta inferior había dejado preparada una solución de ácido clorhídrico concentrado. Un "pequeño bote" de 5 litros. Sólo había juntado todo el ácido del laboratorio del instituto. Y al caer el techo, lo había roto.

Los gases iban a acabar con el hombre desconocido que les había traído tantos problemas.

Pero Flandre no se había deshecho aún del control mental.

Eso quería decir que todavía no había terminado.

-¡MALDITO CRIOOO!

La imagen que se asomaba desde el piso inferior no era nada similar a la del hombre que había caído antes.

En ese momento, la ropa se estaba deshaciendo, dejando visible unas piernas metálicas que se iban a corroer rápidamente.

-¡FLANDRE! ¡SÁCAME DE AQUÍ Y MÁTALO SIN PIEDAD!

Recogiendo al supuesto humano y dejándolo apartado en el ático, Flandre se preparaba para una ronda final.

-Al menos, deberías saber qué ocurre.

Flandre se quedó quieta. La frase de Arthur iba dirigida al otro enemigo, y este se dió cuenta. La estrategia de Arthur no había terminado.

-Flandre Scarlet. Eres el pequeño secreto de la mansión Scarlet, hermana de Remilia y altamente destructiva. Puedes destruir cualquier cosa si has desplazado su "punto a tu mano, apretándolo y destruyéndolo. Pero mi pistola de agua sigue intacta...

Los otros presentes se dieron cuenta de lo que hablaba.

-En resumen: Flandre no tiene aún todo su poder. Y eso es mi clave para la victoria.

Tal y como decía Arthur, Flandre no estaba completamente recuperada del viaje, y su poder no estaba al 100%.

"Ahora solo debo encontrar una forma de contrarrestar su Lævatein. Esta arma, si no me falla la memoria está basada en la leyenda nórdica del dios Loki, y en Lugh, de la mitología celta. Basándome en eso, puedo ver que sus atributos son el fuego y una posibilidad de provocar movimientos de tierra. Es, en resumen, una vara o báculo para golpear, destruir o hacer daño, y con el atributo del fuego. En ese caso... ¡Sofoquemos ese fuego!"

Aprovechando la confusión, Arthur salió corriendo hacia el interior del edificio, buscando algo.

Flandre, por su parte, no le dejaría ir tan fácilmente. Comenzó a perseguirlo a su manera. Toda puerta cerrada u obstáculo acababa convertido en cenizas. Todo era aplastado a su paso, y si alguien siguiese sus pasos pensaría que una batalla campal estaba destrozando el edificio. Y sí, eso había ocurrido.

Al llegar al piso inferior, Flandre se encontró con Arthur, que tenía una expresión de confianza en su cara.

-Bien, Flandre. Game Over.

Un movimiento de amago para correr hizo que la vampiresa se precipitara contra él utilizando su Lævatein. Eso era lo que esperaba.

Lo que había hecho en realidad era coger un extintor. La vara golpeó y partió en dos el objeto, haciendo que una gran cantidad de gas fuese expulsado y los dos combatientes saliesen despedidos.

Arthur se levantó, herido aún del combate de antes, pero con ganas de continuar. Flandre estaba de pie, pero no se movía.

-Escucha, lo que contenía esto era una gran cantidad de polvo. El polvo seco que se utiliza en los extintores se compone de una mezcla de varios componentes. Los primeros modelos de extintores de polvo químico seco utilizaban bicarbonato sódico cuyo uso llegó a estar muy extendido por sus buenas propiedades extintoras. Actualmente existen cinco tipos básicos de polvos químicos que se utilizan como agentes extintores. Por lo tanto, he apagado e inutilizado tus habilidades y tu arma, sin que sufrieses ningún daño.

Y Arthur salió fuera, a ver a sus tres compañeras, dejando atrás a Flandre.

-Reimu, por favor, súbeme, he de hablar con el tipo ese.

-De acuerdo.

-¡Gran victória, Arto!

-Heh, espero que me llames por mi nombre cuando baje o te cocinaremos esta noche.

Reimu cogió a Arthur y lo subió a la azotea. En el suelo, tirado, estaba ese "humano mecanizado".

-Bien, antes de desmantelarte como un Lego, respóndeme: ¿Dónde están las demás chicas traidas de Gensokyo?

Pero no hubo respuesta. En su lugar, un pequeño movimiento sacudió su cabeza y humo negro comenzó a salir.

-Vaya, se ha autodestruido su propia memoria. Ya no podemos sacar ninguna información de él.

-Eso es malo, ¿no?

-No del todo. Si la energía usada para el control de Flandre salía de aquí, ahora ya estará a salvo. Esto es una victoria.

...

Nitori cargó con Flandre y Suwako, aunque no se esperaba que dos cuerpos de niña pesaran tanto. Reimu llevaba a Arthur. Sí, también pesaba.

Al llegar, hicieron reporte general. Su victoria les había permitido recuperar a Flandre del enemigo y evitar que usasen a Suwako. Pero incluso sin sus poderes completos, las chicas seguían siendo formidables en combate. Arthur estaba nervioso sobre futuros problemas.

-Uf... Que dolor de cabeza...

Flandre se había despertado hacía rato. Suwako por fin parecía haber recuperado sus funciones. Parecía un gato estirándose. O una rana...

-Eres Arthur, ¿cierto?

-¿Hm? Sí, bienvenida.

-Vaya, gracias. Aunque este es un lugar pequeño para una diosa.

-En mi casa eres una niña de diez años. Además, no te imaginas la de problemas que hemos tenido...

-N-niña... de... ¿diez años?

-¡Hahahaha! ¡La que te has ganado, Arthur!

-¿Qué?

La cara de Suwako estaba enrojecida.

-P-pues si soy una niña, ¿cómo sobreviviré sola en este terrible mundo?

-¿A dónde quieres llegar?

-¡Si me vas a tratar como una niña, me cuidarás como si fueras mi padre! No puedes dejar sola a una niña por la calle, ¿no?

Silencio sepulcral, acompañado de un frío sentimiento que estremeció a Arthur cuando las miradas furtivas de Nitori y Reimu le atravesaron.

Pero Flandre, cuyas palabras acabarían con la esperanza de librarse de Arthur, hicieron empeorar la situación.

-¡Vale! Pero como a mí también me has ayudado, también me cuidarás... ¡Como una familia!

-Eso, y... ¡Reimu será mamá y Nitori nuestra tía! ¡Nosotras seremos hermanas!

Esta vez, las miradas eran de preocupación.

Entre las risas de las dos niñas, Arthur pensaba...

"¿Cómo he llegado a esto?"

Unas horas después lo llevaron al hospital para tratar sus heridas. Se acordaron al final.

...

En otro lugar, lejos de los acontecimientos principales, un chico vestido con pieles de lobo llevaba una espada grande, posiblemente de mentira, y hablaba con una niña.

-¿Estás completamente seguro de irnos de aquí?

-Sí, Cirno. Debo reunirme con un amigo. Espero que esté bien.

Este era un chico llamado Adrián, que actualmente se veía acompañado (no por placer) de un hada llamada Cirno.

Su objetivo era volver a reunirse con un amigo suyo.

Encontrarse con Arthur.

….

**Capítulo 6**

Después de aplicarle diferentes transfusiones y coserle las heridas en hombros, piernas y pecho, Arthur sentía como si por fin todo hubiese acabado de verdad, y como si aquel combate hubiese sido un sueño.

Al abrir los ojos un dia más tarde, se encontró con mucha gente.

-¡Mirad! Se está despertando…

-¡Traedle un vaso de agua o algo!

-¡Sacadle las ranas de encima!

-A ver, dadle espacio…

"Uff… Siento como si me hubieran dado una paliza… Bueno, ahora que pienso… Me han dado una paliza."

A su alrededor habían seis personas. Dos niñas pequeñas, dos chicas más mayores (una seguía manteniendo que no era humana) y dos adultos. Un hombre y una mujer, para ser más exactos.

-Arthur…

-¡Hijo, has despertado!

"Son… Mis padres…"

-Mira, Arthur, los abuelos han venido.

-Sí… Espera, ¿abuelos?

-Sí. Flan y yo quedamos en llamarlos así también.

-¿Puedes explicarnos como es que ahora somos abuelos?

-La verdad es que no.

-Cuida tu boca, te recuerdo que aún tienes que cuidar de nosotras.

-Madre mía, hijo… ¡Qué rápido has crecido!

-Espera, ¿qué? ¡No! Es un malenten…

-Tengo una noticia, Arthur.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Tu compañero, Adrián, ha decidido volver aquí. En dos semanas os volveréis a ver.

"Adrián… ¿Es cierto esto..?"

-¡Genial!

-Y ahora dinos porque estás viviendo con cuatro chicas.

-Ehh…

Al final, convenció a sus padres para explicárselo cuando le dieran el alta, con la excusa de que incluso hablar le dolía.

….

La historia va a dar un salto atrás. El mismo día que Reimu apareció en la Tierra, otros grandes poderes descendieron. El (la) más fuerte, llegó a Rusia, y al caer destrozó un edificio empresarial. En concreto, una fábrica de helados. Por casualidad se encontraba allí un chico joven, con una espada (a primera vista parecía de plástico) grande en su espalda, y abrigado con bufanda y chaquetón.

La explosión no le golpeó, pero por instinto se acercó a ver qué había pasado.

No se imaginaba lo que iba a ocurrir.

-¡Hey!, ¿hay alguien?

-Uff… ¿Qué me ha pasado?

-Oye, ¿estás bien?

La chica era baja, de pelo azul y con aires de grandeza. Tenía seis trozos de hielo en la espalda a modo de alas. Su nombre…

-Sí, sí… Soy Suwako, ¿y tú?

-Yo Adrián, llámame Adri si quieres. Espera, ¿Suwako? Que nombre tan raro…

-¿Quién es Suwako?

-¿No era ese tu nombre?

-Tu… ¿Cómo me has descubierto?

-Eh…

-Sí, ¿¡cómo sabes sobre mis planes de hacerme pasar por Suwako para acercarme a Sanae, que conoce a Reimu, para atacarla por sorpresa y derrotarla ahora que estaba débil!?

-¿Intuición?

-Eres bueno… Te debo mis respetos, pero aún no te los has ganado. Mi nombre es Cirno.

-¿Cirno?

-¡¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?!

-¿Intuición?

-De acuerdo, pero que sepas que te has encontrado con… ¡LA MÁS FUERTE!

-Pues vale… Y… ¿Cómo has llegado aquí?

-¿Aquí dónde?

Y así, tres horas más tarde, Adrián descubrió que Cirno es una hada de hielo, y que había acabado en la Tierra sin saber cómo. También descubrió que era imposible hacer que respondiera a una pregunta con un 100% de posibilidades de acierto.

Ese día, por la tarde…

-Bueno, Cirno, ha sido un placer conocerte, pero debería volver a mi casa…

-¡Llévame contigo!

-¿Por qué?

-No sé dónde estoy de verdad…

"Vaya, esa mirada me ha atravesado."

-Bueno, puedo mirar de conseguir llevarte conmigo…

-¡Funcionó! Ahora cuida de mi como mi sirviente.

-No hemos pactado eso.

-¡Me adelanté!

-Eh, chico…

-¿Hm? ¿Quién eres?

-Llámame Maron.

-Mmm… Vale…

Ese hombre parecía tener treinta años. Llevaba un traje, parecía caro. Su pelo negro estaba todo peinado hacia atrás, y llevaba unas gafas de Sol.

-Bueno, ahora, ¿me puedes entregar a Cirno?

-¿La conoces?

-Algo así.

-Mentira.

-Cirno…

-No pensarás en resistirte, ¿no?

-No puedes derrotar a la más fuerte.

-Y si planeas un secuestro, ¡no te dejaré!

Adrián sacó su espada (que parecía de plástico) y apuntó a Maron.

-Te crees alguien, pero lo que estás desafiando supera tu intelecto. Ven, Yuuka.

De golpe, la tierra tembló. Sabía que lo que se avecinaba la podría tragar. Una de las youkais más poderosas de Gensokyo se acercaba.

Pero algo iba mal…

-Vaya… Yo quería quedar bien con mis subordinados y me llevé a Yuuka, pero por culpa del clima hoy no puedo hacer nada… Pues bueno, me voy.

Adrián aún temblaba de la impresión. Cirno estaba boquiabierta. Aquella situación no era una pelea danmaku de las que conocía. Eso fueron intenciones asesinas.

Pero Adrián se movió primero.

La espada grande se situó justo debajo de la barbilla de Maron, apuntando directamente al centro del cuello.

-¿Me amenazas con una espada de juguete?

-Parece de plástico, ¿cierto? Pues te equivocas. Esta espada es una aleación ligera con un pulido y un acabado perfectos, que la hacen relucir como un plástico nuevo.

-Y… ¿Puedes manejarla?

-Estudio esgrima, y practico y voy al gimnasio cada día. Tengo esta espada porqué mi maestro me vio como un digno alumno. Esta es una Claymore, preparada para romper defensas. Si te golpeo con la parte plana, te podría partir en dos igualmente. Ahora no te resistas.

-Heh.

Maron se inclinó hacia atrás y pateó desde debajo la espada, levantándola mientras dejaba descubiertas las defensas de Adrián. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría, Maron se dirigía a golpearlo con su puño.

El golpe fue bloqueado por la empuñadura del espadón, y tan pronto como Adrián se equilibró, Maron se deslizó hacia atrás para evitar un contraataque y quedar expuesto.

Ya se había dado cuenta de la dificultad añadida del combate. De ellos dos, sólo Adrián estaba acostumbrado a ese frio, así que sus movimientos no se ralentizaban ni perdía el equilibrio mental del combate con tanta facilidad.

Cirno miraba preocupada.

-Yo… ¿Qué puedo hacer?

Ella sabía que peleaba para salvarla. Aunque no sabía el motivo de por qué la perseguían, él la ayudaba. Eso debería ser suficiente.

Pero ella no quería mirar. Sin embargo, sus poderes aún no funcionaban. El viaje le había drenado su energía.

Y el combate, a su vez, se intensificaba.

Maron había caído por fin en el hecho de que no ganaría solo con los puños. Por eso, de sus pantalones, en unos bolsillos de cuero, sacó dos cuchillos largos de caza y los cogió de reverso.

Adrián se dio cuenta de que ahora el enemigo iba en serio, que no solo le esquivaría. Planeaba un contraataque.

Pero no se percató de la seriedad del anuncio al sacar los cuchillos. Ese hombre era, mínimo, un ex-militar.

En un momento dado, la Claymore descendió verticalmente contra la cabeza de Maron. Éste, se inclinó unos centímetros a su izquierda, dejando que la espada chocase contra el suelo. Con dos movimientos rápidos, una cruz roja comenzó a teñirse en el pecho de Adrián, mientras soltaba un grito angustiado.

-Veo que es la primera vez que te hieren de esta forma. Por muy esgrimista que seas, no has sufrido nunca una herida de verdad.

-Por eso…

-¿Qué?

-Por ese motivo, ahora que sé lo que se siente, ¡no me permitiré recibir otra!

La espada ya estaba en lo alto y girando horizontalmente contra Maron. Pero aquel combate ya estaba ganado. Se agachó lo justo y giró 180 grados para después golpear con el pié a Adrián, justo en el punto donde las dos heridas se cruzaban. Espada y dueño volaron hacia atrás.

Y la espada cayó junto a Cirno. Ella estaba completamente chocada. Ese combate era…

-…¿muerto?

-Y si no vienes, Cirno, habrán más víctimas.

-No vayas, Cirno…

-Adrián…

-Hah… Te acuerdas de mi nombre… Por fin…

-¡No te rías!

Cirno se secó los ojos.

-No es algo para reír. Al menos, no te lo permitiré…

Cirno cogió la Claymore, que comenzó a congelarse.

-Hasta… ¡Mi victoria!

La espada Claymore de Adrián reaccionó y cambio de color y forma. Ahora parecía un tallo de sandía. Cirno ahora también presentaba una especie de gabardina que cubría medio cuerpo.

-¿Los poderes le han regresado? No, es algo diferente.

-¡Solo ocurre que soy la MÁS FUERTE!

El espadón adquirió un brillo azulado. Maron sabía que algo no iba bien.

El tajo que llegó justo después partió por la mitad toda la tierra a su paso. El enemigo lo esquivó por puro reflejo instintivo.

-Contra esto no puedo hacer nada…

-¿Te crees que voy a dejarte huir?

-No. Pero lo harás si quieres cerrarle la herida a ese chico. Tu hielo lo puede salvar.

Cirno se percató de lo que hablaba Maron.

-Dile a Adrián que su amigo también está involucrado. Y que voy a ir a verle.

-Su amigo… ¿Quién eres exactamente?

-Un subcapitán del IDIG. Recuerda ese nombre.

Y mientras Cirno cerraba la herida de Adrián, Maron desapareció en el horizonte, con una sonrisa en su cara.

….

Volvemos ahora al presente, es decir, un día más tarde.

….

*Sede de la IDIG*

-Muy bien, ¿todo está listo para eso?

-Sí. Al subcapitán bajo el nombre clave Maron se le han asignado cuatro de nuestras más poderosas capturas para recuperar a Flandre Scarlet y Nitori Kawashiro. También tiene como objetivos el capturar a Reimu Hakurei y Suwako Moriya.

-¿Algo más?

-Sí. La eliminación del humano que está combatiendo contra nuestras fuerzas. Arthur es el objetivo prioritario.

-De acuerdo. Chicas, marchad. Maron os espera.

Y las cuatro béstias salieron de esa sala. Su poder era tan abrumador que el espacio se deformaba a su paso.

Allí estaban:

La sirvienta del demonio, controladora de Tiempo y Espacio: Sakuya Iyazoi

La Diosa creadora del Makai, ubicada en el Pandæmonium: Shinki

La Maestra de las Flores de las Cuatro Estaciones: Yuka Kazami

La Diosa del viento y la lluvia, Avatar de Montañas y Lagos: Kanako Yasaka.

….

**Capítulo 7**

Adrián se aguantaba en pie sostenido solo por su espada. Las zarzas se clavaban en sus piernas y no se podía mover. Tenía varias heridas por todo el cuerpo, dejando la sangre salir como un brote. Cirno estaba muy malherida a su lado, y sus alas estaban rotas. Esa era la razón de las lágrimas que se mezclaban con el líquido rojo que emanaba de su rostro, que procedía de varios cortes anteriores. Las quemaduras en su brazo izquierdo lo habían dejado inservible. Ante Yuuka, parecía un zombi.

En otro frente, Suwako y Flandre estaban tiradas en el suelo, aún conscientes pero sin fuerzas. El sombrero que la caracterizaba estaba partido por la mitad, y Flandre había perdido su peculiar sonrisa. No peleaban más. Kanako se reía.

Sakuya había clavado a Reimu y Nitori en una pared, tal y como la figura de Jesucristo de aquella iglesia. La sangre, pero, no solo emanaba de las heridas en manos y pies. Parecía un cuadro rojo.

Arthur estaba de pie frente a Shiki. No aguantaba más. Sus fuerzas caían y sus heridas no cerraban. Su mirada cada vez era más perdida, y no tenía muchas posibilidades de demostrar alguna recuperación. Sus planes se habían acabado. Solo su voz se escuchaba en aquel escenario de desesperación:

-Papá... ¿Por qué?

Los dos chicos cayeron al suelo a la vez.

No había signo de posible victoria.

Era el fin.

...

*Días antes*

...

En el hospital, en la habitación, se encontraban con Arthur dos niñas.

-Aaah... Me aburro, Suwa...

-Sí... Este papá no hace nada más que leer libros... Me recuerda a alguien.

-¿A Patchouli? Hahaha

-Patchouli es una persona muy inteligente, me queda mucho para llegar a hablar de su nivel. ¡Y no me llaméis papá!

-¿La conoces?

-... No. Pero estoy entendiendo muchas cosas. Cuando Satori me recogió en el Palacio de los Espíritus Terrenales, me dijo que había de pelear como yo sabía. Al principio me extrañé mucho, pero luego me di cuenta de lo que hablaba... Mi fuerte no es una pelea física, sino un combate intelectual. Mis estudios son mi mejor arma. Por eso, creo que Satori me proporcionó datos e información sobre toda la gente importante y poderosa de Gensokyo.

-No he entendido nada.

-No esperaba que lo entendierais. Sin embargo sabed, que ahora ya estoy listo para protegeros de cualquier enemigo, así que no os preocupéis.

Por primera vez, la relación entre esos tres parecía mejorar.

Ya habían pasado 9 días desde la batalla con Flandre y Arthur casi estaba recuperado. En pocos días más, ya tendría el alta médica y podría largarse.

-Oye, Flan.

-¿Hm?

-¿Cuánto recuerdas del momento en el que fuiste atrapada?

-No mucho. Se tomaron muchas molestias para evitar que supiese nada de lo que hacían. Pero fue doloroso. El cuerpo me ardía y notaba mis piernas temblar. Mis alas parecían apagarse y yo perdía esperanzas a cada segundo.

-Hmm… Puede que… Sí, tengo una teoría. Creo que sé dónde radica el secreto de ese control mental. Necesitaré más pruebas, por desgracia, pero estoy casi seguro.

-¿Y de qué nos sirve descubrirlo?

-Podremos liberar a las demás capturadas sin necesidad de pelear.

-¡Genial!

-Pero mi plan tiene un defecto.

-¿Cuál?

-Que para que se confirme, necesito que nos vuelvan a atacar. Y eso es algo que no nos interesa.

….

Cirno, después de descubrir las utilidades de un avión y haberse dormido a mitad de trayecto, había conseguido llegar al aeropuerto de destino sin perderse, acompañada de Adrián.

-Oye, ¿cómo funcionan los aviones?

-El funcionamiento básico de un reactor es similar al del motor de cualquier coche: se absorbe aire, se comprime, se mezcla con combustible, se quema y se expulsa. La forma en que esto se hace, sin embargo, es muy diferente. La admisión del aire es casi lo único similar: el vehículo, al moverse hacia delante, fuerza al aire a entrar al motor. En el caso de un reactor, en ese momento el aire empieza a ser comprimido por medio de diferentes etapas de turbinas que además lo aceleran antes de llegar a las cámaras de combustión, donde se mezcla con el combustible. Allí, la combustión es continua, como en una caldera. La misma temperatura existente en la zona garantiza esto. Sin embargo, tanto para el encendido inicial del…

Cirno ahora ya estaba mirando una tienda de helados cercana al aeropuerto.

-Vale, creo que no me escuchabas…

-Oye, ¿a quién hemos venido a ver?

-A un amigo mío. Hace mucho que no lo veía, y las palabras del hombre al que nos enfrentamos en Rusia me preocupan.

-¿Qué hombre?

-Ojalá puedas vivir así toda tu vida.

….

-Arthur, Adrián ya ha llegado aquí.

-¡Genial! Justo ahora me acaban de dar el alta. Vamos a casa, papá.

Arthur estaba en la recepción, donde se había encontrado con su padre, que le venía a visitar. Había pasado ya más de 10 días, y por fin salían de ese hospital. Caín, el padre de Arthur, lo había visitado cada día. Por el contrario, María, su madre, no le pudo ver más de dos veces. Su trabajo le obstaculizaba el visitar a su hijo, por eso Caín se pidió unos días libres

-¿Cómo van las obras de reconstrucción de la escuela?

-¿Qué obras?

-Eso significa que ya está solucionado... Muy rápido, creo yo.

-Ajá... Pues lo que te decía, Adrián ya ha llegado. Está esperando en casa, con las chicas que viven ahora con nosotros.

-Puedes llamarlas gorronas, no te culparé.

-Ahora que caigo... Iba acompañado de otra chica rara haciendo cosplay...

-¿Qué?

-Sí, decía que su nombre era Cirno.

-Cirno...

"Cirno, la hada del hielo... ¿Acaso Adrián tiene algo que ver con lo que está pasando? Esto me preocupa. Además, Satori no me dijo precisamente que era una buena compañía..."

Arthur y su padre salieron del hospital definitivamente. Arthur llegó a casa y se despidió de su padre, que por sus propios asuntos debía volver al trabajo. Según Arthur sabía, trabajaba en una empresa publicitaría a nivel internacional.

Cuando entró, se encontró la típica escena anormal que ocurre al vivir con una kappa, una sacerdotisa, una vampiresa y una diosa.

Mientras que la kappa había intentado calentar una lata de sopa instantánea en el microondas y quedaban pocos segundos para ver una obra de arte, Reimu y Suwako habían aprendido a hacer piñatas. Flandre estaba dormida, por lo que no sabía que su Lævatein era usada como un palo recogido por unos niños en la calle.

Adrián y Cirno estaban sentados en el sofá, observando la escena con una expresión indiferente.

-Hola, Arthur. ¿Cuánto tiempo, no?

-Sí… Tú debes de ser Cirno, ¿no?

-¿Quién..?

-Correcto. ¿Les dejas hacer esto?

-Uno debe imaginarse lo que se puede encontrar…

La sopa estalló dentro del microondas. Nitori cayó al suelo y Flandre despertó por el sonido. Mirando con una expresión entre sorpresa y furia a Suwako y Reimu, se levantó con las garras en alto y comenzó a perseguirlas.

-En serio, ¿qué haces con Cirno? Espero que no vengas a llevarte a ninguna de ellas.

-No, al contrario. Hace poco más de una semana, me encontré a Cirno. ¿Te suena algún incidente de un edificio destruido sin causa aparente cerca de la zona donde yo vivía?

-Sí, lo escuché.

-Fue por la caída de Cirno en aquel lugar.

-¿Destrozó todo el edificio?

-Correcto.

-Y… ¿Por qué estás aquí? Es mucha casualidad.

-Cirno y yo fuimos atacados. Un hombre se la quería llevar bajo el nombre de una corporación, empresa o algún tipo de asociación bajo las siglas IDIG. Me avisaron de que tú estabas en las mismas circunstancias que yo, y que en el plazo de 2 semanas atacarían.

-Y yo acabo de salir del hospital… Cuánto crees que tardarán en llegar.

-Apuesto por unos pocos días.

-De acuerdo. En ese caso, dejemos la reconciliación para después. Para esos 2 días debemos prepararnos.

En ese momento un cuchillo atravesó una ventana, rompiéndola y clavándose en la piñata de Reimu y Suwako.

-Este cuchillo…

-Lleva un mensaje.

-Léelo, Reimu, por favor.

Reimu cogió el papel que estaba enrollado al mango del cuchillo.

-Mala letra… Dice que… en dos días, nos esperarán en la iglesia cercana al parque de esta ciudad… ¿Sabes dónde es, Arthur?

-Sí… ¿Dice alguna hora?

-Al mediodía.

-No lo entiendo…

-¿Qué ocurre, Arto?

-Te merecías lo de la sopa. Ocurre que es un lugar público a plena luz del día. No tiene sentido…

-Puede que quieran tendernos una trampa.

-Pero con lo escandalosas que son vuestras ropas, estoy seguro que ninguna de las enemigas que venga a atacarnos pasaría desapercibida. Tienes razón, Reimu. Debe de ser una trampa.

-En ese caso, sólo podemos hacer una cosa.

-¿Sí?

-Prepararnos y ganar, pasando por encima de sus estrategias. Confiaremos en tus ideas, Arthur. Te ofrezco mis bendiciones.

-¡Yo mis inventos!

-¡Yo mi sombrero!

-¡Yo no te morderé la yugular!

-Gracias, supongo.

-Yo te ofrezco mi espada. Y a Cirno, cuando se despierte.

-Heh… Parece que has madurado un poco en Rusia…

-Ya se me pasará.

-¿Sabes de alguna pista que podamos tener sobre el último enemigo?

-Hm… En la nieve llamó a alguien… Yuuka, si no me falla la memoria.

-Vaya, Yuuka, ¿no?

-Eso es malo. Y este cuchillo es propiedad de la Sirvienta Sakuya.

-De Sakuya… No quiero enfrentarme a ella…

-Flan, no te preocupes. Las salvaremos a todas.

….

-¿Cómo va el plan?

-Esos humanos utilizarán a cuatro entidades muy poderosas esta vez. ¿Quiere que intervengamos?

-Hmm… No. Será divertido ver cómo se las apañan. Entraré en escena en caso de máxima necesidad.

-Y… ¿Qué planea hacer si se da el caso?

-Llevarlos al único lugar donde esos humanos no han podido actuar. Los traeré de vuelta a Gensokyo.

….

**Capítulo 8**

-¿Qué edificio es este?

El grupo se encontraba delante de un antiguo edificio de piedra gris, con grandes ventanales y gente entrando y saliendo. La situación no parecía un preludio a un combate que podría cambiar el sí que lo era.

En el parque, se encontraban cinco puntos importantes. Cinco calles que lo conectaban y hacían forma de estrella. Una de ellas conducía a la salida, y otra a la iglesia dónde se encontraban. Las otras tres calles conducían a un laboratorio abandonado, por falta de presupuesto, un jardín de botánica y una playa artificial. Ese parque había sido construido para satisfacer los consumistas deseos y a la vez servir como fuente de investigaciones y progresos.

Se construyó este pequeño paraíso científico alrededor de una iglesia por el fundador de ésta. El obispo, que vivió allí cincuenta años atrás, dejó de lado la religión y decidió ir por la rama del conocimiento, sin perder sus creencias. Quería demostrar que, a partir de la ciencia se podía afirmar la existencia de Dios. El jardín de la ciencia. Ese es el nombre popular que se le dio a esta estructura.

Los actuales presupuestos, ya mencionados anteriormente, convirtieron el lugar en una zona de alto interés turístico, haciendo que las investigaciones recibiesen menos presupuesto que los eventos anuales y los mantenimientos. Eso provocó el cierre del laboratorio.

Siete personajes estaban observando la iglesia desde fuera. Faltaban unos minutos para las 12 del mediodía, la hora acordada.

-Esta iglesia es una iglesia donde hace 25 años se profesaba el Cristianismo. Actualmente, es un gran monumento, objeto de visitas de turistas, interesados y religiosos.

-¿Cristianismo?

-Imagínatelo. Aquí tenemos nuestros propios dioses.

-¿Y qué pasaría si esos dioses os traicionaran?

-Te llamaría.

-Arto, deja de flirtear con Reimu y ven. En un rato comenzará.

-Vuelve a decir eso y te meto en una lata para calentarte en el microondas.

-Oye, sin tonterías ahora. ¿No parece que se lo han tomado a broma? Hay demasiada gente en este lugar como para atacar.

-No lo entiendo…

En ese momento, la campana de la iglesia sonó, marcando las 12 del mediodía.

Era la hora.

Pero Arthur creía que algo fallaba…

-¡Claro! ¿Cómo he podido ser tan estúpido?

-Hay cosas que todas ya sabíamos, pero gracias.

-Te haré comer ancas de rana. Me refiero a esto. Adrián, ¿qué día es hoy?

-24 de Diciembre… ¡Vaya!

-Exacto. Hoy es Nochebuena. Esta celebración hace que los departamentos comerciales del Parque de la Ciencia cierren… Ahora.

-Bien, te has dado cuenta… Un poco tarde.

Detrás del grupo ya no había nadie. Todo cerrado. Una persona. Traje negro, peinado hacia atrás y gafas de Sol.

-Maron…

-Heh. Debo decir que mi superior me indicó bien dónde encontraros.

-¿Cómo? ¿No eras tú quien nos buscaba?

-Sí, pero siempre bajo las ordenes de uno de los tres supremos capitanes de la IDIG. En la IDIG hay una jerarquía similar a la de un ejército. Los más altos cargos son los subcapitanes, como yo. Un total de 20. Los capitanes, en concreto 7. Por encima de todos, los tres supremos capitanes, que dirigen toda la organización, estrategia, tesorería, montaje y cualquier cosa que tiene que ver con nosotros. Son 3. Toda la organización se divide en 3 secciones para que cada supremo capitán tenga la misma autoridad. Recordad sus nombres, aunque no os sirva de mucho. Son: Odín, Ulises y Caín. Sus nombres recuerdan las leyendas de este mundo, y servirán para crear el nuevo.

-¿Caín?

-Ese no es… ¿El nombre de tu padre?

-Será otra persona.

-No, no lo es.

Maron no parecía mentir.

-Ahora, menos explicaciones. ¡Salid las cuatro! Hay trabajo que hacer…

Shinki, Sakuya, Kanako y Yuuka, se colocaron cada una ante uno de los edificios del parque.

-¿Cómo un subcapitán como tú tiene acceso a este poder?

-Bueno, ser hermano de tu jefe te proporciona ciertos privilegios.

-Hermano… Eso significa que…

-Hola, sobrinito mío.

Arthur se dejó caer de rodillas.

-Por muy bien que me gustaría que nos llevásemos, mis órdenes son claras. Además… Rompisteis mi juguete-robot.

-¿Tú fuiste también quien controlaba a Nitori y Flandre?

-Fueron buenos tiempos. Ahora, juguemos a un juego. Si sois capaces de derrotar a las cuatro, os daré la posibilidad de encontraros con los tres supremos capitanes. Será un premio acorde con el esfuerzo, ya que son las más poderosas bestias que tenemos. Si no… Os veré en la otra vida.

Humo envolvió a Maron y la vista del grupo se tornó borrosa. Los cuatro entes desaparecieron tras el humo y Arthur consiguió observar que se metían dentro de los edificios.

-¡GAAH! Bien, me he cabreado…

-¿Arthur?

-¡Dividámonos! No perderé contra un tipo que os trata como monstruos. ¡Ganaremos!

-¡Ese es el espíritu! Vamos, Cirno. ¡Hora de demostrarle a estos tipos quienes son los más fuertes!

-Flan, ayúdame… Debo detener a Kanako.

-Ve, Flan. Nitori y yo nos ocuparemos de Sakuya. Todo saldrá bien.

-De acuerdo.

-Bien, yo… ¡Me encargaré de Shiki!

-Arto…

-¿Huh?

-Más te vale… No perder… ¡No te lo perdonaríamos nunca!

-No puedo perder. Antes debo escuchar mi nombre bien dicho saliendo de tu boca. Ahora… ¡Adelante!

….

Flandre y Suwako entraron en la playa artificial. Allí, estática como el centro del planeta, se encontraba Kanako. La diosa estaba esperándolas.

-Supongo que no hay mucho que decir…

-Está siendo controlada. No tenemos que contenernos. ¡Vamos a noquearla!

Suwako, en la antigüedad, tenía un gran arsenal de armas metálicas que fueron acabadas y oxidadas en un instante por unas parras utilizadas por Kanako. Ese fue el movimiento que decidió la batalla entre las diosas. Pero hoy la batalla era distinta.

-Esta batalla… ¡Debemos ganarla!

Suwako envió dos aros que giraban de la misma forma que un "frisbie" contra Kanako. Esos aros fueron detenidos por unas parras que casi instantáneamente se habían esparcido por todo el recinto aprovechándose del agua de la playa y de los poderes de Kanako.

Pero Suwako no caería dos veces en ese truco.

Cuando las parras rodearon los aros, el giro no cesó. Las parras se partieron y Flandre atravesó ese espacio con su arma en mano. El fuego que emanaba iba directamente contra Kanako. Si le golpeaba, sería difícil que se levantara en un tiempo.

Pero…

Kanako alzó una mano. La vara de fuego se detuvo por ese movimiento. Además, la presión del aire apagó sus llamas.

-Esto es…

Kanako se giró alrededor de Flandre sin soltar su arma y le propinó una fuerte parada que le hizo rebotar varias veces antes de chocar con una de las paredes.

"No será nada fácil…"

Suwako decidió ponerse seria.

-Spring Sign: ¡Jade of the Horrid River!

Hileras de luces rodearon a Kanako, limitando su movimiento.

Todas comenzaron a moverse contra ella. Pero no se movía. Ese ataque se había centrado en ella.

Suwako quería acabar de un golpe.

Pero tres bloques de arena se juntaron alrededor de Kanako.

"¡La arena no será suficiente!"

Pero la estrategia de Kanako no acababa allí.

Los sapos no soportan el agua salada.

Las serpientes comen sapos.

Pero existen los sapos venenosos.

….

Reimu y Nitori ya estaban en el centro de la gran iglesia. Delante suyo, una sirvienta de cabello claro las observaba con una sonrisa claramente amenazante.

Su intención.

Muerte.

Esa era la orden.

-Nitori, prepárate para…

Los cuchillos ya estaban en perfecta posición. Todas las extremidades eran apuñaladas.

O eso creía Sakuya.

-Arthur me dijo que debía crear una imagen falsa. Por eso te envié una respuesta electrónica a tu cerebro, modificando tus sentidos y haciéndote creer que estábamos en esa posición, cuando en realidad…

Sakuya recibió un fuerte golpe en el costado y fue enviada a volar.

-… Estábamos a tu lado.

-Sabía que le llamabas Arto para fastidiar.

La expresión de Sakuya no cambiaba. Se notaba su falta de alma en ese combate.

Y habló.

-Me han dicho que puedo hacer lo que quiera con vosotras… Pero no sé…

Las dos chicas parecían extrañadas. Sin embargo, para cuando Reimu notó el secreto detrás de esas palabras, Nitori tenía ya un cuchillo en el hombro izquierdo. Reimu esquivó un cuchillo que iba directamente a su tobillo por un reflejo instintivo. Si le hubiese golpeado, la pelea habría terminado.

-… ¿Cuánto seréis capaces de aguantar?

Reimu vio que el combate esta vez no era nada fácil.

Y Nitori estaba herida.

La expresión de Sakuya iba cambiando…

Y es, porque ella era un humano.

…

Cirno y Adrián entraron en el jardín de flores (botánico).

La cantidad de plantas desconocidas para ellos era grande. Incluso Adrián se sorprendió, y solo llevaba seis meses sin estar allí.

Los dos estaban juntos allí por el simple hecho de que sabían dónde se escondía Yuuka. Querían terminar lo que no comenzó en Rusia.

Incluso después de repetidas advertencias, allí estaban.

Nada más dar unos pasos, unas Rosas estiraron su cuerpo y expulsaron sus pinchos a modo de bala a presión.

Pero ya estaban preparados.

Cirno congeló las balas. El peso recién infundido hizo que fuesen desviadas de su trayectoria y no golpeasen.

-Bien hecho, Cirno.

-No perderé.

Al fondo de la sala se reconocía la silueta de Yuuka. En el suelo, unas letras grabadas.

¿SERÉIS CAPACES DE LLEGAR HASTA MÍ?

-¡Vamos!

Adrián desenfundó su espada. Una de las tres. Se había preparado a conciencia, y llevaba dos espadas cortas de una mano, todas propiedad suya. La tercera era su Claymore.

Cirno se basaba en el estilo de Adrián y se preparó para combatir de la misma forma. El hielo se arremolinaba en su mano y formó una larga estructura cortante.

Distintas raíces de unos olivos cercanos salieron des del suelo contra Adrián. Con un simple giro las partió y salió corriendo hacia delante, siguiendo a Cirno, que se había adelantado.

Pero no la veía.

Al elevar la vista vio el horror.

Cirno se encontraba peleando contra Yuuka mano a mano. Y por mucho que intentase congelar la sombrilla con la que intentaba golpear, no había efecto.

Yuuka preparó su movimiento, se apartó y apuntó en dirección al hada.

-¡Master…!

-Cirno! ¡Cógelas!

Adrián mandó a volar sus dos espadas cortas. Cirno las cogió al aire.

-¡Canalizaaaa!

-¡… Spark!

La luz les envolvió.

….

Arthur notó como los combates habían comenzado. Por mucho que quiso, al final separaron los grupos.

Por piedra, papel, tijera, le tocó solo.

Entró en el laboratorio.

Por mucho que revisaba, no parecía estar abandonado.

Pero sí había oscuridad.

Y la vista se tiñó de varios colores.

Las luces salían en su búsqueda.

Arthur corrió como pudo hacia una habitación anexada en la parte derecha de la entrada. Una vez allí, cerró la puerta.

Desesperadamente comenzó a buscar algún artefacto de pirotecnia, explosivos, armas… Cualquier cosa que le sirviera para defenderse.

Pero los láseres eran más rápidos.

Al darse cuenta de esto, Arthur tuvo una revelación.

"Esto… ¡Este ataque puede significar mi victoria!"

Shinki estaba observando como Arthur se defendía.

De su primer ataque.

La sombra acosaba a la luz.

…

**Capítulo 9**

La definición que los humanos le darían a las spellcards es algo así como una especie de láseres de energía concentrada, que cambian según quien las use, modificando nombre, efectos y potencial.

Por eso, en la Tierra, los efectos de una spellcard y su coreografía coloreada de danmaku son similares a lo que haría un láser de calor.

La IDIG sabía eso.

El motivo por el cual Kanako utilizaba arena para defenderse de tanta cantidad de disparos era por el simple hecho de los pequeños fragmentos de cristal que encontraba dentro.

Una trampa para Suwako.

La luz completamente alineada al principio se dispersaba y formaba patrones irregulares que chocaban con todo el recinto, provocando explosiones y haciendo que la velocidad de vuelo de Suwako fuera un factor de alta importancia.

Tres de las líneas brillantes se acercaban a la Diosa. Con un movimiento perfectamente ajustado, se pueso a la derecha, dejándolos pasar y preparándose para avanzar cargando contra Kanako.

Pero algo iba mal.

Sabía que en el momento en el que cargase contra Kanako estaría perdida.

Porque en el interior de los bloques gigantes de arena había cristales. Esos cristales estaban guardando el calor.

Esos bloques estaban rellenos de magma.

Si Suwako se acercaba, sería el fin.

Pero había una pequeña vampiresa que aún no había actuado, y cuyas ganas de golpear crecían.

Pero no era rabia por ser golpeada.

Era rabia por amenazar a su amiga.

-¡Flan!

La vampiresa estaba de pie en unas rocas cerca de la pared que había destrozado con su caída.

Pequeñas heridas y rasguños le marcaban.

Pero lo importante estaba en su mano.

-¡Break the point!

Al cerrar la mano, algo estalló.

Y todo el refugio cristalino-magmático creado como una defensa impenetrable de Kanako fue destrozado como una gelatina descompuesta.

Aprovechando eso, Suwako avanzó por fin.

Sabía que su fuerza no era superior a la de Kanako, por eso volvió a preparar unos aros metálicos. Pero esta vez no eran un arma.

Eran la trampa.

Los aros fueron lanzados, adelantándose a ella, y rodearon el cuerpo de Kanako. Cesando el giro, se comprimieron y limitaron su movilidad.

Flandre ya estaba en el aire y la Lævatein golpeó el costado de Kanako. El golpe, más descomunalmente poderoso de lo que parecía, podría haber partido fácilmente el edificio en dos.

Kanako no sintió nada.

Al abrir los brazos, todos los aros se rompieron en miles de pedazos.

Dos pilares de arena se condensaron ante las miradas perplejas de la rana y la vampiresa.

Pequeños hilos de esta arena salieron contra ellas, mientras su vibración era constantemente aumentada.

Suwako se dio cuenta que un golpe sería fatal.

Se agachó para esquivar uno de los hilos vibrantes que iba destinado al centro de su cara. Lo justo para evitar la muerte.

El sombrero cayó partido por la mitad.

Ni Suwako ni Flandre comprendían cómo había tanta diferencia de poder.

Los pilares fueron contra las dos chicas y fueron aplastadas contra el suelo.

….

-¡Haaaaah!

La gran spellcard, utilizada por youkais y/o ladronas. Master Spark.

Acababa de ser detenida por el hada de hielo más fuerte.

El traje negro que se materializó en Rusia, las espadas similares a helados…

Todo era señal de que el plan funcionaba.

En aquella sala, Cirno era imbatible.

Yuuka estaba confundida. El poder recién liberado era absolutamente fuera de lo racional.

Pero no se rendiría.

-¡Cae!

Una gigantesca flor violeta caía contra Cirno.

-¿¡Es un clavelillo!? Pero… ¡Es demasiado enorme!

El clavelillo es una flor capaz de soportar temperaturas bajas de incluso -10ºC, y de sobrevivir durante días incluso si es cubierto de nieve.

En el jardín, utilizando los avances del laboratorio cerrado y aplicándolos a plantas, se había mejorado y creado una flor que combatía el frio con una altísima eficacia.

El hielo de Cirno en la Tierra podía alcanzar la bajísima temperatura de -90ºC si se concentraba.

El nuevo modelo de clavelillo gigante podía llegar a los -200ºC sin problemas.

Los pétalos se cerraron en torno al hada, limitando su movimiento y evitando su avance.

El hielo no la sacaría de allí.

-¡Cirno! Hagámoslo…

Desde dentro de la flor, Adrián tuvo la sensación de oír un sí.

La Claymore de Adrián fue directa contra la gigantesca flor, de forma que el golpe tenía la clara intención de cortarla.

Pero su resisténcia era mayor.

Yuuka observaba divertida cómo el humno intentaba rescatar al hada.

Pero no sabía que esa no era la intención.

El ruido que provocó el intento fallido de corte le permitió a Cirno centrar todo su poder de ataque en el lugar donde Adrián golpeaba para desgastar la parte externa.

Inmediatamente después, se abrió un espacioso agujero en uno de los pétalos, por donde salió Cirno con 8 espadas, 6 de las cuales eran de hielo.

"Este es el resultado de nuestro entrenamiento. Este es nuestro estilo de combate."

-Esgrima cooperativa: ¡estilo de 9 espadas!

Siete repartidas por el escenario.

Una en manos de Adrián.

Dos en manos de Cirno.

"Recogiendo, lanzando, esgrimiendo, intercambiando de posición, manos, tácticas... con 9 espadas. Entre dos personas."

-Cirno, si salimos de esta… Te compraré lo que me pidas.

Cirno se preparó.

-¡Nyuuu! Eso es… ¡Motivación!

Adrián se inclinó y lanzó la Claymore contra Yuuka. Al esquivarla, siguió su recorrido y se clavó en el techo. Cuando Yuuka miró, Adrián había lanzado otra espada que recién había cogido y una tercera ocupaba su mano izquierda. Cirno ya volaba con las dos espadas ligeras de Adrián y con objetivo Yuuka.

"Es nuestro estilo de combate definitivo. El problema es que Cirno gasta mucha concentración manteniendo las espadas de hielo. Posiblemente tengamos 5 minutos para derrotar a Yuuka. O menos."

Las espadas de Cirno se encontraban cruzándose con el parasol de Yuuka. Ese parasol era, según la leyenda, la Única flor de Gensokyo que nunca se marchita. Además, canalizaba el poder de la Master Spark, cosa que lo volvía más importante.

CANALIZAR.

Esa era la palabra.

Después de la reunión con Arthur, se explicó el poder extraído en Rusia, el cual había abierto un boquete en el terreno con solo blandir la espada. Grácias a la información de Satori, llegaron a una conclusión.

En la Tierra, los poderes de Gensokyo no se manifiestan al 100%. Por eso, Cirno había reaccionado con la espada. Algunos objetos importantes tenían relación directa con la persona que los usase. Cirno canalizó su poder en la espada Claymore Rusa, ya que és una espada, forjada en fuego, en la tierra de hielo.

Al canalizar, no se puede robar el poder de la forma en qué lo hacía la IDIG.

Era la forma de pelear contra ellos.

Aún no habían descubierto como canalizar los poderes de todas. Solo Nitori, Flandre y Cirno habían conseguido ese nivel. Suwako y Reimu no encontraban un objeto que las identificase.

"Esta hada vino a la Tierra perdida, no tiene mucha capacidad de pensamiento y es poco inteligente. Pero aun así… Es mi aliada y es la más fuerte. Su concentración en la batalla no tiene igual. ¡Demuéstrale de qué pasta estás hecha, Cirno!"

La espada salió volando por el choque de fuerzas. Cirno lanzó contra el suelo la segunda y cogió la Claymore del techo con una voltereta. Aprovechando el giro, se precipitó contra Yuuka.

Pero, tal y como dice, se precipitó.

No controlaba ni el giro ni la caída. El parasol se colocó en su cuello y Yuuka se movió unos centímetros por la izquierda de Cirno.

La espada falló. El cese repentino de movimiento hizo que se le escapara.

Pero el ataque de Yuuka no falló.

Concentrado todo en Cirno.

-¡MASTER SPARK!

Los ojos de Cirno se oscurecían.

Un pensamiento pasaba por su mente.

"Me hiciste caso siempre. Cuidaste de mí. Nunca me abandonaste. Ni ahora lo harás… Maldita sea… Todo… ¿Por qué se acaba aquí? Yo… Quiero estar más tiempo contigo."

Sus ojos se cerraron mientras la ráfaga de destrucción acababa con sus energías.

El silencio se escuchaba de nuevo.

Con lágrimas de hielo, el cuerpo del hada cayó.

Con lágrimas de fuego, el grito de un humano resonó.

-¡CIRNOOOOOOOOOOO!

….

-Señorita Yukari, los preparativos están listos.

-Bien hecho, Ran. El conflicto ya ha comenzado. Necesitaré a Chen también.

-Estoy aquí.

-Perfrcto. Ahora solo queda esperar a Eirin. De ella depende el futuro de los dos mundos. De ella dependen los dos héroes humanos.

-¿Héroes? ¿No los está sobreestimando, señorita Yukari?

-Si no nos damos prisa, el héroe herido se convertirá en demonio.

-¿Y qué hacemos con las cuatro fuera de control?

-En la Tierra, nuestra fuerza no es ni una sombra de la que tenemos aquí. Si tenemos suerte, saldremos todos ilesos. Si no…

-¿Qué?

-Espero que hayas rezado antes de venir.

….

**Capítulo 10**

El grito de Adrián había sido escuchado en todos los campos de batalla.

Pero Arthur, Reimu y Nitori tenían también sus problemas.

Suwako y Flandre habían sido aplastadas.

Adrián se quedó solo contra la youkai de las flores.

Con un movimiento, arrancó la espada Claymore que se había clavado en el suelo como una consecuencia del paso en falso final de Cirno.

La blandía con una mano.

Al girarse, la tierra se levantó.

-Tengo la sensación de que eres superior al humano corriente.

-¡Cállate!

Con una temible ira en sus ojos, su único comentario antes de atacar fue:

-Puedes pensar lo que quieras. Pero si hieres a una persona preciada para mí…

¡Te despedazaré!

De un salto se colocó a la altura de Yuuka, donde embistió con fuerza con su espada.

Si Yuuka se hubiese dado cuenta del actual nivel de fuerza de Adrián unos segundos más tarde, ahora sería condimento de ensalada.

Unas finas zarzas de mora se habían colocado entre el ataque y Yuuka, protegiéndola por poco.

Las espinas estaban hundidas en la piel de Adrián. Pero no importaba.

El dolor físico se puede superar más fácilmente.

-¡GAAAAH!

No las cortó. Arrancó las zarzas de cuajo del techo, el suelo y otras plantas.

La espada ahora avanzaba.

Yuuka se apartó por poco. El parasol apuntaba a Adrián.

-¡MASTER…!

Adrián arrancó el parasol de las manos de Yuuka aguantándolo con la boca y enviándolo a volar. Después blandió la espada hacia su izquierda y trató de partirla en dos.

Yuuka de nuevo se salvó por muy poco.

El modo Berseck de Adrián había tomado forma.

Sus pensamientos estaban en blanco.

Sus cortes eran imprecisos, pero cada uno de ellos podía ser mortal. Si fuese consciente de su estado, se daría cuenta de el sobreesfuerzo al que se estaba sometiendo.

Su cuerpo no lo soportaría mucho.

Su fuerza se apagaba lentamente.

-Así como todo tiene un final, tu final está cerca.

-Geeh... Hah...

Sus movimientos eran mas lentos. Esa sobrehumana potencia se acababa.

De repente, un crujido le recorrió el brazo.

Al terminar de estar en tensión, sus músculos dejaron de esforzarse de una forma tan brusca que se desgarró por dentro.

Solo se aguantaba en pie por su espada.

Había perdido.

Al final, Cirno no había sido vengada.

...

Nitori seguía con una herida en el hombro. Esto no le permitía moverse con facilidad y le daba una ventaja a Sakuya, que le apuntaba solo a ella con los cuchillos.

Por eso, Reimu se encargaba de defenderla.

No tenían espacios para atacar.

Los talismanes que llevaba Reimu se habían pegado unos con otros y estaban en forma de medio círculo alrededor de las dos chicas. Nadie sabía cuanto duraría. Reimu tenía un poder muy limitado en la Tierra, lo que provocaría que en cualquier momento toda la estructura colapsase, ya que sin sus poderes, era solo papel pintado.

Nitori sabía que no quedaba mucho tiempo y estaba pensando en algo. Su canalización fue activada en el mismo momento en el que se separaron de Arthur, ya que no sabían desde dónde atacaría Sakuya.

Esa canalización la habían llamado: creación electrónica.

Gracias a sus propias capacidades, físicas y intelectuales, la canalización le permitia mover electrones. Requería una enorme concentración, pero los efectos eran muy altos.

Con una herida como la que tenía en el hombro, era difícil mantenerse firme. Ni hablar de usar su nueva fuerza.

-Reimu, lo siento... Solo he sido una carga para ti...

Reimu seguia repeliendo ataques. Pero notaba como se le acababan las fuerzas.

-Si pudiese ayudarte de alguna forma...

-¡Calla! Hablando no me ayudarás tanto. Concéntrate en lo tuyo. Recuerda que en esta batalla, no dependes de mí, sino que...

Un cuchillo logró hacer una brecha y Sakuya se dejó aparecer dentro de la defensa circular de Reimu.

-Yo dependo de tu victoria.

Reimu corrió hacia Sakuya y se agachó. Su pierna derecha subió rápidamente y mandó a volar el cuchillo que llevaba en la mano. Sakuya rápidamente preparó dos más mientras tres aparecieron y se dirigieron a Reimu. En su posición, no tuvo más remedio que saltar hacia arriba.

En una posición poco cómoda, similar a un pescado, Reimu se encaro con Sakuya, y dio media vuelta en el aire para dolpearla con su mano cerrada.

Para Sakuya fue fácil de esquivar.

El cuchillo le dejó una pequeña marca en su brazo.

El rojo comenzó a cubrirlo.

Aún no había caído cuando el tacón de la sirvienta se le clavó en la espalda y la mandó a volar.

-¡Reimu!

-¡No perderemos aquí!

El cuchillo estaba yendo dirección a su cuello.

Reimu no podía esquivarlo.

Excepto cuando jugaba danmaku, las peleas no habían ido tan lejos. Puede que alguna hubiese sido muy violenta, o importante para su futuro, pero jamás habían sentido la sensación aplastante de ser impotente de esta forma en una pelea tan seria.

La muerte estaba allí mismo.

Pero el cuchillo dejó de avanzar.

Estaba suspendido en el aire.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Uf, me ha costado...

-¡Nitori!

-Sí. He encontrado lo que buscaba. Entre las piedras de la pared hay óxido ferroso. Con una fuerte sacudida eléctrica, he creado óxido diferroso. Este maldito lugar es ahora un imán por dentro. Tus cuchillos se moverán lo mismo que Patchy de su biblioteca.

-¿Nada?

-No demasiado. Pero ya no serán un problema. Además, ¡esto no acaba aquí!

De su mochila sacó un brazo mecánico. Parecía sin acabar.

-Una pena, quería acabarlo de una vez, pero...

Con todas sus fuerzas, lanzó el brazo contra el cuchillo, que poco a poco se había oxidado y ahora era rojo.

-¡Reimu! ¡Al suelo!

El choque hizo todo alrededor quedar cubierto por una luz inacabable.

Después del resplandor, las paredes comenzaron a brillar y emitir pequeñas chispas y estallidos. Al finalizar, trozos de hierro incandescente habían comenzado a quemar y consumir los bancos de la iglesia.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Reacciones por todos lados... Suerte que me dediqué a estudiar estos días...

-Sí, calentando una sopa en un recipiente de aluminio en el microondas.

-¡Cállate! Si no fuese por aquel accidente no estarías viva.

-¿Heee?

-El cuchillo de Sakuya está formado por acero, una aleación de hierro y carbono. En su caso, el carbono está en pocas cantidades, por eso aproveché y infundí energía al oxigeno del aire y al hierro de su cuchillo para crear óxido de hierro. Después le tiré mi brazo mecánico.

-¿Cómo pudiste levantarlo?

-Estaba hecho de aluminio. Era liviano. Pero lo importante es el aluminio. También lo hice reaccionar con oxígeno, creando otro óxido. Después de esto, lo hice prender. El resultado es este: la reacción termita. Termita es un tipo de composición pirotécnica basada en aluminio y un óxido metálico, el cual produce una reacción alumino-térmica llamada del mismo nombre que el compuesto. No es explosivo, pero puede crear cortas ráfagas de temperaturas extremadamente altas por un período corto de tiempo. El hierro salió disparado en forma de chispas, a unos 2500 grados, y el resultado es que mi propio imán reaccionó de la misma forma... Vamos, que me pasé.

-No he entendido nada.

-Yo sí. Básicamente, tus imanes no afectan ya a mis cuchillos.

Sakuya estaba ilesa.

-¿¡Cómo!?

-Si le gritas a tu aliada que se proteja de un ataque dirigido hacia mí, me imaginé que sería explosivo. Solo me escondí.

El pie de Sakuya mandó a volar a Nitori justo al acabar su explicación. Una vez en la pared, los cuchillos se le clavaron en tobillos y muñecas.

-Me gusta esa imagen. La he visto en esa estatua de madera antes de que la quemarais.

-¡Nitori!

Inconsciente.

-...Aah...

Las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de Reimu. Pero no era momento de llorar.

-¡AAAAAAH!

Su puño salió directo contra la cara de Sakuya, con toda la fuerza que tenía su alma.

Sakuya dio un salto y su pie aterrizó en la cara de Reimu. Pero no se movió. Ni un centímetro.

-No caeré. Ya lo dije antes.

-En ese caso, solo debo subirte.

El otro pie giró lo suficiente para golpear su barbilla y levantarla del suelo. De un giro completo, su patada fue directa a los brazos que Reimu cruzo en su pecho. Cruzó todo el edificio.

Reimu estaba en la desesperación. Debían ganar. Sus manos cogieron una tabla en llamas, y aunque se quemaba, intentó, con todo lo que le quedaba, golpear a Sakuya.

-¡Es el fin!

De un puño, la tabla se rompió y Reimu fue lo siguiente que detuvo el puño. Su tensión se veía reflejada en la impasibilidad de la cara de enfado, en el mismo cuerpo de Reimu, ya desgastado y herido.

No retrocedía.

Pero avanzó.

El puño ahora estaba en su espalda. El golpe era fuerte. Tan fuerte que acabó contra la pared. Justo delante de Nitori.

-No puedes más.

Esta vez no quedaba más que resignarse.

No le dio tiempo a llorar por su compañera y amiga.

Cuándo se dio cuenta, ella ya estaba en la misma posición de cruz, en la pared, como Nitori.

El dolor le consumía las extremidades.

Su mente se vació.

Creyó haber visto una lagrima.

Y no era en sus ojos.

...

Arthur corría sin parar. Buscaba de alguna forma escapar de esos láseres que no se detenían.

En realidad sí que se detuvieron. Se gastaban con el tiempo.

Pero para entonces, nuevos láseres le intentaban freír.

Y para eso, una idea había surgido

En un momento dado, Arthur se giró y comprobó que solo le perseguían dos láseres.

Eso era su carta de triunfo.

De su mano, un guante.

De los láseres, solo la estela.

El ataque ya no tenía efecto.

-Ya lo he entendido...

Pero antes del contraataque, permitid explicar que pasó el día antes.

El secreto de la fuerza de Arthur y Adrián.

...

-Canaliza, Cirno.

-Hah...

En la espada Claymore, el hielo se acumulaba. Según Arthur, el fenómeno que ocurrió con Cirno en Rusia era conocido como Canalización.

-En realidad no se por qué se le llama así, solo sé que las pistas que Satori dejó en mi mente llevaban a imaginarme que vosotras podéis materializar vuestro poder en la Tierra. Pero de otra forma completamente distinta. No entiendo por qué Cirno lo hace con la espada, pero...

-¡Woooah! Reymoo, ¡mira! Ahora puedo derrotarte con una mano... ¡JA!

La espada fue detenida con la mano de Reimu.

-No me llames así.

-Reimu tiene nombre, ¿sabes?

-Yo también...

-¿Heh?

Sin intentarlo, Cirno había creado nueve espadas.

-¿Por qué?

-Es la canalización. Está completa.

-Entonces...

-Sigue intentando diferentes cosas. Posiblemente desarrollemos algo nuevo.

-Cirno, ¿me dejas coger una o dos?

-Si me lo pides por... ¡Heeey! Ya las has cogido...

-¡Wooeh! Son livianas... Pero, ¿acaso éste hielo no será fácil de destrozar?

Dos de las espadas de hielo chocaron.

Ni un rasguño.

Era mejor incluso. El suelo había recibido los daños. Adrián había hecho un corte en el suelo al chocar las dos espadas.

"Hmm... a lo mejor... ¡Creo que la canalización afecta a humanos!"

-Adrián, mañana deberás pelear en el mismo equipo que Cirno.

-Hah, ningún problema. Estas cosas son espectaculares. Ganaremos sin lugar a dudas, ¿cierto?

-¡Sí! ¡Somos los más fuertes!

-Hmm...

"Hay algo que me falla..."

Después de esto, Nitori desarrolló su poder de electrones y Flandre canalizó su poder a su vara, creando una arma de destrucción masiva que decidieron esconder rápidamente, por si acaso.

Arthur se dio cuenta de que la canalización actuaba en humanos.

No se dio cuenta de que solo podía actuar en un humano a la vez.

Pero las barreras estaban para ser superadas.

Arthur, con el poder de la canalización y su propio intelecto, se enfrentaba a la diosa Shinki.

...

-Eirin, tardas mucho.

-Lo siento. ¿Podemos salir ya?

-Esperaremos un poco más.

-¿Por qué? Ya hay demasiadas bajas. Además, tres de los combates han terminado. A menos que aparezca un milagro en las manos de ese chico, ya han perdido.

-A mí tampoco me gusta esta situación, pero creo necesario esperar un poco.

-¿Por qué? Aún no me has respondido.

-El combate que verás ahora, es el más importante. Si no derrota a Shinki, significará que nuestra única esperanza era un recipiente sin valor, y para entonces...

El espacio donde se encontraban sufrió un temblor.

-Ya será demasiado tarde.

….

**Capítulo 11**

Manteniendo su mano protegida con guantes de goma, por encima estaba colocado el dispositivo de la IDIG para el robo de poder de las chicas de Gensokyo.

Shinki observaba aturdida desde la oscuridad cómo sus ataques habían sido destrozados completamente.

La expresión de Arthur indicaba que sabía perfectamente cuan poderoso era su enemigo. Las precauciones y su preparación habían sido admirables.

Ahora era momento de contraatacar.

Los pies de Arthur lo movieron dirección a la diosa, que pareció sorprenderse, ya que su presencia había sido escondida a la perfección.

¿Algo había fallado? No. Arthur lo había descubierto solo.

Porqué él había usado la canalización con Nitori.

Porqué él controlaba los protones. Su carga era la opuesta a la que controlaba su compañera.

Ese es el efecto de la canalización.

Cada uno cubre las debilidades del otro.

En el caso de Cirno, ella es dotada de una habilidad extra, mientras que el canalizado aumenta su fuerza drásticamente. Es un poder realmente aterrador, pero solo consiguieron mantenerlo 10 minutos.

En su caso, el poder en sí no cambiaba. Pero sus cargas eran contrarias.

Y su volumen y masa eran mayores en el caso de controlar protones.

Es más difícil mantener el control de cuerpos mayores, pero su poder destructivo era aún mayor.

Era momento de ponerlo todo en práctica. Si la estrategia funcionaba, Shinki sería su compañera al acabar el combate.

Cuando estuvo suficiente cerca, Shinki se preparó para un combate físico.

Por muy fuerte que fuera el chico, no era más que un humano. Un simple golpe basta para derrotarlo.

Uno de sus puños se cerró para aplastarle la cara en cuestión de segundos.

Todo sucedió muy rápido.

El puño fue apartado por la mano izquierda de Arthur como si no hubiese resistencia alguna, y el suyo derecho se clavó en el estómago de la diosa, haciendo que atravesara varias salas hasta quedar sin la fuerza para atravesar paredes.

La explicación se basaba en dos claros acontecimientos.

Los reflejos de Arthur le permitieron reaccionar ante el puño que cayó sobre él desde la oscuridad.

Los protones concentrados en sus brazos le permitieron crear una especie de recubrimiento.

Por así decirlo, sus brazos estaban recubiertos de una concentración invisible de protones inamovibles que le otorgaron una nueva fuerza. Era un golpe de hierro de un hombre de algodón.

Y eso le pasaría factura a Shinki.

-Heeh...

-Espero que esto funcione.

-HAAH!... Piensas que es todo tan fácil que te olvidas de tu peor peligro.

-¿Qué?

"No recuerdo haberme dejado nada al azar al entrar aquí. Lo único que me sorprendió fue el rápido ataque... Y lo grandes que eran estas instalaciones... Espera... ¡Claro! ¡Esto debe de ser un error! ¡Todo...!"

-¡Todo esto era obra tuya!

-Tú conoces la canalización. Cierto. Es una afirmación. Pero por si no lo recuerdas, la misma persona que te otorgó los conocimientos que tenía sobre la canalización...

"Satori."

-Está actualmente de nuestro lado.

Un escalofrío reptó por la espalda de Arthur.

-Además, nosotros descubrimos la existencia de Gensokyo. Es normal tener más datos y poder en general que tú.

Alguien detrás de él le hablaba. Y su voz le era familiar.

-Es una pena, hijo mío. Pero si te decides a no cooperar, yo seré la persona que te apartará del camino personalmente. Shinki. ¡CANALIZA!

-Sí, Maestro.

El ambiente se volvía pesado.

Las alas de Shinki tenían ahora un color mucho más profundo que el negro.

Más bien, no tenían luz. Era lo contrario.

Era un fenómeno extraño. La luz entraba en sus alas. Pero no se reflejaba. Ese negro no era natural. Tampoco era algo fácil de explicar.

La figura de detrás tenía ahora también seis alas.

Solo con observar la escena, Arthur supo que el poder destructivo allí reunido era terrible. Su habilidad tenía que sacarle de allí con vida, no hacerle ganar.

Las seis alas de Shinki se precipitaron contra Arthur como víboras atacando a su presa.

La barrera de protones fue levantada instintivamente.

Por suerte no tenía solo un as bajo la manga.

Su mano derecha se tensó, preparando un nuevo ataque.

Pero no se movía.

Al contrario. Todo se movía más rápido.

Los golpes contra su eficaz barrera eran cada vez más intensos. Además, no reaccionaba a tiempo para protegerse. Caería en poco tiempo.

Pero algo más le preocupaba.

¿Solo estaba peleando contra uno de los dos?

-Con lo inteligente que eres, ¿sabes lo que es la energía oscura?

-¿Huh?

-Te lo diré rápidamente. Es una forma de materia o energía presente en todo el universo. También es la causante de la expansión acelerada de este universo. Resulta considerada como una fuerza gravitacional repulsiva. Además, es la que constituye aproximadamente unas tres cuartas partes del volumen-peso del infinito actual. Basándome en esto, podría resumir que en mi canalización obtengo la capacidad de controlar ese poder semi-infinito. YO SOY UN DIOS AHORA.

"Si lo que dice es cierto, entonces está usando su repulsión a mi alrededor para tensarme y evitar mi movimiento. ¡Es una restricción!"

-Sí. Veo que te has dado cuenta. Además, existe el factor de acelerado que hago variar, de forma que tú no te mueves, pero nosotros vamos más rápido.

-…¡Gah!

La barrera caía por momentos.

-Además, hay un factor extra. Las alas de Shinki no son de energía oscura, sino de materia oscura. A diferencia de la energía oscura, que ocupa el 70% del universo, esta materia es el 21%. Su capacidad es crear campos gravitatorios que mueven incluso a galaxias. Su simple existencia está comprobada por la aparición de cúmulos de galaxias.

En un golpe, todo acabaría.

-Si se modifica esta propiedad…

La barrera invisible fue atravesada y la forma oscura se abalanzaba contra Arthur.

-Creas un campo interno que se auto-desarrolla. Haces que estas alas incorpóreas pesen millones de quilos.

El golpe siguiente creó tal onda expansiva que el edificio comenzó a caer. En un último momento, Arthur probó a crear una barrera de piel de protones, prácticamente ineficaz.

Aun así, esa barrera le había salvado de ser convertido en una repugnante masa de carne roja.

Por desgracia, esa presión había reventado varios órganos y abierto heridas, haciendo que Arthur se aguantase de pie por el simple hecho de que su barrera no se había disuelto.

-Papá... ¿Por qué?

La barrera se deshizo y su cuerpo cayó.

Su propio padre observaba la escena con una pequeña sonrisa.

Solo dejó escapar unas palabras breves y finales para su hijo.

-Si mi familia causa un problema, yo me hago responsable. Tú has sido el problema esta vez. Tienes suerte de poder escucharme aún. Solo te diré: Adiós. Vámonos, Shinki.

-Sí, maestro.

-¿Maestro? Que cutre que es nuestro enemigo.

Shinki miraba sin expresión, algo no reflejado en el rostro de Caín.

Ante él, cinco figuras únicas se erguían como estatuas indestructibles. Su aura reflejaba su poder. Y su ira.

-Estaba esperando a ver cómo funcionaban las habilidades de este chico en un uno contra uno, pero no me imaginé que su padre se interpondría. Pero menos aún que intentaría eliminarlo.

La persona que hablaba llevaba un parasol rosa sin motivo aparente y un vestido de falda en forma de campana, elegante y vistoso.

A su lado, una joven con orejas de gato, bajita y con dos colas observaba la escena.

-Hace mucho que la señorita no se enfadaba tanto, ¿no?

En el otro lado, una chica más alta que la anterior, con 9 colas rubias y unas orejas en la cabeza, dotándola de aspecto de peluche.

-No es una buena idea hacerlo.

Las otras dos figuras ya se habían movido. Pero no entendían como. El cuerpo de Arthur fue recogido del suelo y inmediatamente fue apartado del centro de acción.

Lo llevaba una chica-conejo de aspecto serio, con una expresión de desprecio ante el enemigo.

-¿Tu hijo? Eres despreciable.

La última pero no menos importante, con un vestido azul oscuro y rojo, una larga trenza blanca y un gorro, también azul y rojo, con una cruz. Su aspecto inspiraba temor y respeto.

-No te esfuerces, Reisen. Además, hay cosas más importantes que hacer.

Yukari, Chen, Ran, Reisen y Eirin. Todas habían sido juntadas para esta ocasión. Su objetivo es rescatar a los actuales combatientes.

-Si nos enfrentásemos a vosotros uno a uno, ganaríamos. Pero aquí teneis ventaja, y hasta que derrotemos a uno, los otros se reunirán. Por eso…

Unas extrañas puertas de fondo violeta profundo dejaron ver la silueta de Suwako, Flandre, Cirno, Adrián, Reimu y Nitori. Todas estaban en grave estado, pero vivas. Adrián tenía convulsiones por el mismo motivo por el cual Arthur no se movía. Todos los músculos de su cuerpo habían sido desgarrados.

Caín observaba la escena con sentimientos de temor y valor confrontándose en su mente.

Pero decidió actuar con prudencia y apartarse, no sin antes dejar un mensaje.

-Puedes irte con tus juguetes. Seguiremos recolectando poder, incluso sin ellos. En medio año, tendremos la clave para reproducir esa extraña magia tuya y viajaremos a Gensokyo. Entonces estaréis acabados.

-¿Medio año? Para entonces, tu hijo podrá derrotar a todos los que estamos aquí juntos. Su amigo no será una excepción.

Shinki alargó sus alas y agarró a Caín. De un golpe seco, se lanzó a volar y desapareció en la distancia. Si se observaba bien, las tres figuras de Yuuka, Sakuya y Kanako también se distinguían a su lado.

El resultado fue una doble retirada por cada bando.

Pero solo uno de los dos tenía bajas.

-Eirin, ¿Cuánto crees que tardarán en recuperarse?

-Si me das todo lo correspondiente, puedo curar a casi todos en menos de dos semanas. Pero el caso de estos dos humanos es diferente. Puede que en un mes.

-Perfecto. Ahora: vamos a Gensokyo.

Solo faltan 6 meses hasta la guerra entre Gensokyo y la Tierra.

**Fin del primer arco**

…...


	2. Arco 2

**2º Arco: Respuestas de Gensokyo**

**Capítulo 1**

Tenía dificultades para respirar, sus ojos pesaban toneladas y su mente no notaba más que el concentrado autodestructivo de dolor que conservaba de la batalla contra Shinki.

Aun así, tenía unas pocas fuerzas para escuchar de lo que hablaban a su alrededor.

Yukari -¿Cómo va la recuperación?

Eirin -Hoy es la segunda vez que ha mostrado signos de re-fortalecimiento. El tratamiento está siendo efectivo.

Chen -Pero no es de la misma forma que le ha sucedido a su compañero, ¿cierto?

Eirin -No… El tratamiento… No dio los mismos resultados…

Arthur "Adrián…"

El sueño le hizo sucumbir.

….

Cuando Arthur despertó por fin, había pasado un mes entero. Su primera reacción fue preguntar casi instintivamente por Adrián.

Arthur -¿Cómo está Adrián? Escuché que los resultados no fueron los esperados…

Eirin -¿Así es como saludas a quien te salva la vida después de una batalla a muerte con una de las más poderosas de por aquí?

Arthur -Lo siento… Pero…

Eirin -No puedes evitar preocuparte. Lo entiendo. Te pondré al corriente. Me imagino que tu reacción se basa en escuchar conversaciones separadas. Adrián despertó en la mitad de tiempo que tú.

…

*Hace dos semanas*

Adrián -¡HAAH!

Suwako -Se… ¡Ha despertado!

Reisen -¡Traed una toalla húmeda y unos calmantes! Ni se te ocurra moverte.

Adrián -¿Cirno? ¿Arthur? ¿Qué ha pasado?

Cirno -Me recuperé hace días, tengo más resistencia que tú.

Cirno mostraba su soberbia, pero dejaba escapar un profundo suspiro de alivio. Adrián contenía las lágrimas de felicidad.

Adrián -¿Y qué pasó al final?

Flandre -¿Te has despertado?

Reimu -Hemos vuelto… ¡Adrián!

Todas las chicas que habían combatido estaban allí.

Eirin -Primero deja que te tratemos como se requiere.

Unos calmantes redujeron tanto el dolor como la actividad de Adrián, que no dejaba de revolverse.

Adrián -Entonces no ganamos…

Eirin -Al contrario. Yo lo considero una gran victoria. Que vosotros siete hayáis sobrevivido, e incluso peleado de tú a tú contra semejantes enemigos, teniendo una rebaja de poder, o incluso, en el caso de Arthur, sin ayuda, es una proeza que pocos pueden decir haber logrado.

Reisen -Pero lo de tu amigo nos sorprendió. Consiguió mantenerse firme contra dos formidables enemigos.

Reimu -¿Dos?

Nitori -Sí. Bueno, tú no estabas cuando nos lo explicaron, Reimu. El caso es que Arthur consiguió superar a Shinki, pero luego su padre apareció, canalizó con Shinki y atacaron a Arthur los dos con un poder espectacularmente destructivo. Todos sus músculos se desgarraron y muchos huesos se partieron. Perdió mucha sangre. Es increíble ya de por sí que aún tenga posibilidades de abrir los ojos.

Reimu -Todo gracias a Eirin. Creo que te debo una grande.

Eirin -¿Debo? Si yo no me ocupé de curarte…

Reimu se percató de lo que decía Eirin.

Para que los dos chicos humanos sobreviviesen, tuvo que ocuparse personalmente de ellos día y noche sin parar. Durante las dos últimas semanas. La complexión de combate que las otras chicas habían desarrollado les permitió recuperarse mucho más rápido.

Pero algo no cuadraba.

Reimu -Espera, ¿dices que canalizó con Shinki? ¿El padre de Arthur? ¿Cómo está él?

La mirada de Eirin se oscureció.

Eirin -No te puedo prometer nada. Pero es preferible que nadie lo vea aún.

Todos bajaron la mirada.

Ninguno de los presentes quería imaginar la posibilidad de la desaparición de Arthur.

Un pequeño espacio violeta se abrió al lado de la oreja de Flandre.

Voz -¡Flan! ¡¿Estás ahí?!

Flandre -Esa voz… ¡Remilia! ¡Hermana!

Remilia -¡Flan! ¡Me tenías muy preocupada! ¿Dónde has estado? ¿Y Sakuya?

Todo el mundo volvió a sentirse desalentado.

Voz -Flandre, lo siento. No me ha dado tiempo de explicarle la situación. Su principal preocupación eras tú. Compréndelo.

Nitori -Esa voz es la de… ¡Yukari!

Yukari -Escuchadme todas. ¿Estáis listas?

Reimu -Sí. Dinos.

Yukari -Solo lo explicaré una vez. En el momento en el que Arthur y Adrián entraron aquí, sabiendo que tienen la capacidad de la canalización, declaramos abiertamente una futura guerra.

Aunque nada se ha decidido, estoy contactando con las principales mentes y potencias de Gensokyo. La reunión se situará en la Mansión Scarlet.

Remilia -¿Qué?

Yukari -Eso te pasa por no dejarme hablar. He contactado con Koishi en sustitución de su hermana, que controlaba una parte importante de Gensokyo. También estoy convocando a Shikieiki y Komachi, Yuyuko y Youmu, Mokou y Keine en representación de la aldea de los humanos, Byakuren, y más gente. Si todo va bien, nos reuniremos en tres semanas.

Adrián -Espera… ¡Espera! ¿Cómo puede ser esto? Se supone que tanto Eirin como Yuyuko como Mokou habían desaparecido al principio de los secuestros.

Eirin -Que no me hayas visto me molesta.

Adrián -No digo eso.

Cirno -Hasta yo lo había entendido.

Suwako -¿En serio?

Cirno -No.

Adrián -Me refiero a que según la información de Nitori ya fuisteis secuestradas. ¿Cómo es que tú te has liberado? ¿Y por qué Yuyuko y Mokou han sido nombradas también?

Voz -Haaah… Te lo explicaré… Mokou aún está resentida, pero me alegro de ello, la verdad. Yo me di cuenta de una forma de evitar los secuestros, aunque fue justo de tiempo.

Una mujer atractiva, de peinado liso y largo, con un vestido de tonos rojos y vistosos, hizo aparición. A simple vista nadie lo diría, pero su edad superaba los 1300 años, y no sería un límite.

Eirin -Kaguya… Bueno, te dejaré decir que fue solo gracias a ti.

Kaguya -¡Lo resolví yo sola!

Adrián -¿Qué?

Kaguya -Durante una de mis peleas diarias con Mokou, las dos estábamos exhaustas y sin poder. Cuándo el cielo se oscureció y un tornado comenzó a descender en dirección a Mokou, sus fuerzas se agotaron y el tornado desapareció.

Reisen -En definitiva, como el viaje entre mundos se produce basándose en el poder de la persona transportada, Mokou estaba tan cansada que el vórtice no se creó.

Kaguya -Me di cuenta de que ese suceso se parecía a algo que había visto en la Montaña Youkai. Los más importantes entes de allí habían desaparecido por ese vórtice. Solo quedan Youkais en la base. Es un completo caos.

Nitori -…

Reimu -Y… ¿A qué conclusión detectivesca llegaste?

Eirin -Decidió encerrar a Mokou en una caja para fastidiarla y/o evitar que se la llevase uno de los vórtices, y escondió la caja dentro de esta "pequeña casita".

Kaguya -Curiosamente, vi que el transporte no se produjo al acabarse la energía de Mokou.

Cirno -¡Claro! Luego, para evitar que Eirin fuese secuestrada…

Kaguya -Exacto. Por casualidad, Eirin y Yuyuko estaban reunidas aquí, en el Eientei, tomando unas pastas, y vi dos vórtices descender hacia ellas.

Cirno -¡Y solo tuviste que noquearlas y el transporte se canceló!

Reisen -Has llegado a la misma conclusión a la que llegaría el hada del hielo. Deberías hacértelo mirar seriamente.

Eirin -Por suerte o por desgracia, su teoría era cierta. No desaparecimos. Pero como nos metió en cajas de madera de todos modos, la gente que desapareció aquel día, como vosotras, creyó que habíamos desaparecido también.

Adrián -Entiendo…

Chen -¡He llegado!

Todos se giraron rápidamente.

Chen -Vengo por orden inmediata de la señorita Ran, que tiene una orden de la señorita Yukari que me dice que debo llevar a Arthur a ser supervisado por los habitantes del Hakugyokurou. Yuyuko Saigyouji y Youmu Konpaku Serán las instructoras de Adrián en el primer mes de entrenamiento.

Adrián se asustó. Yuyuko había sido nombrada varias veces, y parecía tener un rango similar al de Eirin en Gensokyo.

Chen -Más cosas… Eh… Sí. Reimu Hakurei, Nitori Kawashiro, Suwako Moriya y Cirno deben ir a sus respectivos lugares de residencia. Es recomendable que Suwako se dé prisa, ya que la Montaña está en estado de caos absoluto. Y… Arthur y Flandre deben ir a la Mansión Scarlet. Las señoritas Yukari, Ran y la anfitriona Remilia Scarlet serán quienes prepararán el primer tramo del entrenamiento de Arthur. Flandre le guiará hasta allí.

Todos la miraban en silencio. Nadie quería seguir esas órdenes, pero era un momento donde alguien debía imponerse. Yukari Yakumo era la más indicada.

Flandre -Arthur no ha despertado…

Chen -La señorita Yukari me ha dejado un mensaje más: si aún no ha despertado, deberá darse prisa. La verdadera batalla no ha comenzado y su asistencia es obligatoria. Confía en que se recuperará.

Flandre -Hah…

No era lo que más le gustaría haber oído en ese momento, pero era una buena noticia. Incluso Yukari confiaba en Arthur.

Chen -¡Ah! Casi se me olvida.

Todas se giraron a mirarla.

Chen -El último mensaje es: en cuatro meses y medio dará lugar un campeonato en Gensokyo. Se ha de decidir quiénes liderarán el combate contra la organización llamada IDIG. Ahora sí. Me voy.

La gata se fue con la misma sutileza con la que apareció. Todas las nombradas se fueron una a una, y Flan se fue a descansar.

Eirin -¿Por qué no lo has dicho tú?

El pequeño espacio violeta a su lado no se había desvanecido en toda la conversación.

Yukari -… Chen… Tiene aún mucho que descubrir… No sé quién, pero uno de los dos humanos la puede hacer ver la luz. Para el final de este incidente, puede ser incluso más poderosa que Ran.

Ran (a lo lejos) -¿¡Queeeé!?

Eirin - Al final no has respondido a mi pregunta... ¿Y quién participará en el torneo?

Yukari -¿No es obvio? Todo Gensokyo.

….

**Capítulo 2**

Arthur estaba recuperado y despierto. Los dolores residuales aún persistían, y eran intensos, pero más le interesaba descubrir qué esconden los eslabones perdidos de la historia.

La razón por la cual Yukari convoca un Torneo justo antes de una guerra como la que se avecina. El porqué de su comentario sobre Chen. El motivo por el que debe entrenar con Remilia.

Pero lo que más le preocupaba no era eso.

Sentía una sensación rara en su cuerpo. La misma que tuvo al enfrentarse a Shinki.

¿Por qué conservaba todavía el manejo sobre los protones?

Ese era un tema importante a tratar.

Flandre le estaba guiando desde el Eientei hacia la Mansión Scarlet. Gracias a la presencia de Arthur a su lado, pudieron pasar por la aldea de los humanos sin armar un escándalo.

Justo a punto de entrar, Flandre cogió a Arthur y lo apartó.

Sin saber el porqué, los instintos de Flan le indicaron que en la entrada había algo mal.

Arthur -No te preocupes. Al fin y al cabo es tu casa, ¿no?

Flandre -Pero es como si fallara algo. Se supone que falta un objeto importante en la entrada.

Voz -¡No me trates como un objeto!

Una chica de ojos azules y vestido verde, con el pelo escarlata, simbolizando lo que defiende, se plantó ante Arthur y Flandre.

Flandre -¡China!

China -¡Soy Meiling! Y esto… ¿Quién eres y que haces aquí?

Arthur -Mi nombre es Arthur. Vengo enviado por Yukari para tener una reunión con Remilia Scarlet.

Unos pendientes con cinco cristales extraños colgaban de las orejas de Meiling. Al acabar la frase, se encendieron.

Voz cansada -No puedes fiarte. Si de verdad le han llamado, que demuestre que puede entrar.

Meiling -… De acuerdo. Me gusta la idea.

Flandre -¡Espera! ¡Arthur no tiene ningún poder! ¡Es un humano!

Arthur se giró hacia la vampiresa en miniatura.

Arthur -No te preocupes. No lo harás, si confías en mí.

Flandre estaba preocupada de verdad. Ella sabía que tan poderosa podía ser Meiling en un encuentro físico.

Pero Arthur era en ese momento un hombre de algodón recubierto de acero. Los protones ya estaban colocados en posiciones defensivas en todo su cuerpo, creando barreras más concentradas que las que se usaron para defenderse una y otra vez de la oleada oscura de Shinki. No tenía intención de perder.

Arthur -¿Algún consejo?

Flandre -Evita que se mueva libremente a tu alrededor y que tenga siempre todos tus movimientos bajo control. Es una experta, así que has de inventarte algo nuevo para ganar físicamente.

Arthur -Genial. De acuerdo.

Meiling -¿Algún consejo?

Voz cansada -No lo mates.

Meiling -Tú no te morirás por falta de aire. ¡Vamos!

La chica era rápida. Su pierna izquierda se elevó hacia arriba mientras avanzaba de forma espectacular hacia delante. Su desplazamiento incluía un golpe directo contra el rostro de Arthur.

Pero el golpe solo apartó el aire.

El brazo derecho de Arthur la había detenido.

Meiling -Uh…

Arthur -…

En ese momento, aprovechando una confusión que se apoderaba por momentos de la luchadora, Arthur cogió su tobillo, y impulsado por su segunda fuerza, elevó a Meiling y la hizo chocar contra el suelo inmediatamente después.

Flandre estaba sorprendida.

Arthur -Esto es improvisar un poco.

Meiling -¿Tú eres de verdad humano?

Arthur -Sí.

"Espera. ¿Por qué habla después de ese golpe?"

Un pie lo impulsó desde detrás y lo mandó a volar.

Su caída fue frenada. El control sobre esos protones no había caído, por eso tenía aún el cuello pegado a su torso.

Meiling -Entonces, explícame que acabas de hacer para soportar esta presión en tu cuello.

Arthur -Magia.

Los dos estaban rebosantes de confianza y ganas de combatir. Se acercaron a alta velocidad, pero el rumbo de Arthur se desvió unos milímetros.

Sus dos puños, que iban a chocar, se cruzaron sin golpear y Arthur cayó al suelo sin motivo. Meiling no le había llegado a tocar.

Flandre -¡¿Qué ha pasado?!

Meiling -No he hecho nada, creo.

Flandre -¡Acaba de despertarse de un mes en el hospital después de una tremenda batalla con Shinki! ¡Lo único que ha pasado es que le has hecho sobreesforzarse!

Meiling se percató del estado frágil del chico.

Voz cansada -… Interesante. Antes de darle el juguete a Remilia, tráemelo aquí. Hay unas preguntas que me gustaría hacer. De paso haré un tratamiento rápido para mantenerlo con energía durante su cita con la Ama de la Mansión.

Flandre seguía a Meiling, que ahora llevaba a Arthur a una parte de la Mansión.

Meiling -Es humano… Y se ha enfrentado a Shinki… Y… ¡Sigue vivo!

Flandre -Es largo de explicar. Además, estabas muy atenta hoy, ¿no?

Meiling bajó la cabeza.

Meiling -Sakuya… No está. Nadie sabe dónde puede estar. Pensé que hacer lo mejor posible mi trabajo era la mejor forma de demostrar que tantas de sus broncas me sirvieron. No quiero imaginarme nada malo, pero…

Flandre -Yo… He visto a Sakuya.

….

Youmu -Dos pasos a la derecha y corta horizontalmente.

Adrián había llegado días atrás a la residencia de Youmu y Yuyuko. Éstas dos se habían dedicado a entrenarle a conciencia. Yuyuko se encargaba de su resistencia y Youmu de la técnica.

Aunque fácilmente se encontraban diferencias entre los estilos de combate de Adrián y Youmu, los dos espadachines se habían acomodado bien el uno al otro. Cada vez más, la espada Claymore era mejor manejada.

Adrián -¿Ahora qué toca?

Youmu -Cuando completes el giro, inclina la espada hacia abajo y mueve los hombros hacia arriba, para impulsar el corte de tu espada de forma oblicua y aprovechando la fuerza del giro. Sobre todo, mantente firme y clavado en un mismo punto.

En este momento, Youmu le estaba enseñando los puntos fuertes de su espada y su estilo.

Adrián probaba movimientos completamente preparados para batallas reales, y los combinaba con su esgrima.

Youmu trajo un bloque de madera de dos metros cuadrados y tres metros de alto, ayudada por algunos fantasmas pululantes. Después lo cubrió con una capa de acero de 30 centímetros.

Youmu -Si entrenas bien, con este movimiento serás capaz de partir este bloque en dos de una forma tan limpia que ni siquiera dejarás astillas sueltas.

Adrián parecía sorprenderse, pero no demasiado. Lo más raro ya había sido experimentado, por lo que no se preocupaba. En su caso, parte de la barbárica fuerza otorgada por la canalización con Cirno no se había esfumado.

Por eso, si realizaba la técnica bien, no sería de extrañar que ese bloque se rompiera.

Youmu -No solo eso. Si la realizas de forma perfecta, el bloque se partirá en cuatro trozos iguales al milímetro. Y eso solo por el final del giro.

El entrenamiento de Adrián, sin embargo, avanzaba por una tercera fase. Decidido a superar a su amigo, al escuchar de su combate contra Shinki, había dominado ya la canalización con Cirno, Youmu y con otro peculiar personaje: Ran Yakumo.

….

Patchouli se encontraba frotándose los ojos para mantenerse despierta. Pero no por la falta de interés hacia la situación, sino por el cansancio.

Meiling, la Guardiana de la Puerta de la Mansión Scarlet, le había traído un humano al que casi parte por la mitad, el cual había sido el tema de conversación de los últimos visitantes de la Mansión. Incluso Remilia se había interesado en él.

Además, por si no fuese lo suficientemente rara su aparició, había traído con él a varias de las personas desaparecidas.

"Es alguien por encima de lo común. Pero... ¿Cuánto por encima?"

Más que curiosidad, sentía preocupación. Pocos humanos estaban al nivel de combatir contra un youkai, incluso de baja categoría. Éste, sin embargo, le había plantado cara a una diosa y a la destructiva pequeña vampiresa.

"Aunque su poder estaba más por debajo de lo habitual, no quita el hecho de que se defendió, e incluso ganó a Flandre. Además, este poder conocido como canalización, que conoce y domina con Nitori, y posiblemente con Flandre, es un objeto de estudio muy interesante. Me han informado de que el poder aumenta y permite el combate abierto en la Tierra, donde estamos más debilitadas. Todo lo relacionado con este chico es asombroso."

El chico estaba tumbado en el suelo, en el centro de un posible círculo mágico, del cual parecía estar extrayendo información Patchouli.

Pero parecía haberse olvidado de que no estaba sola.

Meiling -Bueno, ¿algo que decir con respecto al estado de este chico?

Flandre -Me preocupa que te hayas olvidado de hablar.

Patchouli -No es eso. Cada vez que le hecho otro vistazo me fascina más. Flan, ¿has conseguido el estado de canalización con este chico?

Flandre -Sí, pero no completamente. Además no fue utilizado en el combate de hace un mes por dos cosas: considerábamos mejor utilizar mi "control del punto" para este combate, y porque no pueden utilizar, ni él ni su compañero, más de una canalización a la vez.

Patchouli -Pero su compañero actualmente controla tres.

Meiling -Creo que es evidente que no las utiliza a la vez.

Arthur se comenzó a mover e intentó levantarse.

Patcouli -No te muevas. Aunque no lo parezca, te estoy tratando con magia elemental, así que agradecería que no…

Arthur se levantó y se fue.

….

Yukari -¿Que has canalizado al cien por cien con Adrián? Increible…

Ran -¿Le molesta? Siento no haberle avisado, señori…

Yukari -¡No! Al contrario. Estoy feliz de que hayas canalizado. Eso te hace apta para la batalla y para seguir como mi shikigami. Te felicito enormemente.

Ran -Eeh… No me lo esperaba… Gracias.

Chen -¡He vuelto!

Yukari -¿Qué noticias traes?

Chen -Frescas e importantes noticias. Adrián progresa con su entrenamiento de manera increíble y en poco tiempo estará al nivel de youkais de gran poder. Por otro lado, Arthur ha partido ya hacia la Mansión Scarlet y ha tenido un cruce de puños con China.

Voz lejana -¡…Meiling!

Chen -… Como decía, también he seguido el entrenamiento de la sacerdotisa Hakurei. Su progreso es alto y su recuperación es de gran calidad. Pero sus poderes parecen haber sufrido un cambio que no consigue solucionar, evitando una recuperación completa de éstos. Además, Nitori se ha mudado allí por ladesaparición de las potencias principales de la montaña Youkai. Hatate me mantiene informada sobre este tema.

Yukari -¿La otra tengu reportera? Interesante. Es bueno estar informados por alguien como ella.

Chen -Pero tengo malas noticias.

Ran y Yukari -¿Qué?

Chen -Hay movimiento sospechoso en dos frentes.

Ran -Explicate mejor.

Chen -Según información de fuentes que no voy a nombrar porqué Orin y Nazrin me han pedido que las mantenga en el anonimato, hay peligrosos movimientos en el Inframundo y en el grupo de Byakuren. Los dos parecen dirigirse hacia la montaña youkai.

Yukari -La montaña es un punto difícilmente franqueable, y la gente allí instalada ha desaparecido. Es normal que consideren una mudanza a gran escala. Pero, ¿cuál es la mala noticia?

Chen -Que el grupo Byakuren y el grupo de Utsuho tienen los mismos intereses, los cuales se estorban mutuamente. Si no establecemos una cabeza de mando en la montaña youkai rápidamente, podría estallar una guerra interna en Gensokyo.

Yukari -Entiendo. Lo solucionaré en una semana.

Ran -¿Va a dormir hasta entonces?

Chen -No creo, mínimo dormirá hasta el mes que viene.

Dos puños aterrizaron en la cabeza de las shikigamis.

Yukari -No. La semana que viene es la reunión de potencias estratégicas de Gensokyo en la Mansión Scarlet. Allí dialogaremos sobre esto. Pienso solucionarlo sin violencia innecesaria.

Chen -¡AH!

Ran -¡Chen! ¿Qué pasa?

Chen -La sacerdotisa Hakurei me dejó un mensaje para usted, señorita Yukari.

Yukari -¿Para mí?

Chen -Sí. Dice que no sabe cuándo, pero…

La cara de Yukari se comenzó a volver pálida.

Yukari -Chen. Reúne a las potencias. Mañana será la reunión.

….

**Capítulo 3**

Remilia se tomaba la primera taza de té que se había preparado sola. No duró demasiado hasta que se acordó de que no sabía cocinar.

Se aburría sentada en su Mansión. Las únicas personas que le hacían más compañía no estaban.

"Flan... Sakuya..."

Arthur -¿Eres Remilia?

Un chico mal arreglado con aspecto de haber recibido una paliza estaba ante ella dirigiéndosele de forma completamente informal.

Remilia -Sí. Y si lo sabes, ¿por qué has venido?

Arthur -Solo sé que si quiero demostrar algo, contigo no será fácil.

Remilia -Ya veo. Eres un humano ordinario. Gracias, comenzaba a tener hambre.

Arthur -Inténtalo.

Mientras, en el fondo de la sala, se encontraban Flandre, Meiling y Patchouli, que observaban con inquietud los sucesos.

...

Utsuho -¿Cuánto queda para la montaña youkai?

Koishi -No sé si te acuerdas de que estamos yendo a visitar a la vampiresa. Ha habido un cambio de planes.

Utsuho -¿Y falta mucho?

Orin -Noo... ¿Debemos repetir esta conversación cada vez que pasan cinco minutos?

Utsuho -¿Pero cuánto falta para llegar a la montaña?

Koishi -Me pregunto que ve mi hermana cuando habla con ella.

Orin -Yo me lo llevo preguntando desde hace mucho tiempo.

Utsuho -¿He dicho algo malo?

El trío del inframundo se dirigía hacia la Mansión Scarlet.

...

Una mujer con vestimenta de marino conducía.

Byakuren -Falta mucho, ¿no?

Murasa -No me desplazo tan rápido como lo puede hacer Yukari, así que...

Byakuren -Comprendo. ¿Sabes a qué se debe este repentino cambio de planes?

Shou -Algo me dice que la Mansión contiene un gran tesoro. Pero... Hace solo unos días no lo tenía.

Byakuren -Interesante. Esta Yukari... Siempre lo deja todo por cerrar. Además, Shingyoku me dijo que algo había pasado en el Makai.

Nazrin -¿Quién?

Ichirin -Supongo que es alguien del Makai. Piensa que pasó mucho tiempo en el Makai encerrada.

Byakuren -... El tesoro... Es un humano.

Todas se giraron en dirección a Byakuren.

El Barco Palanquín se dirigía hacia la Mansión Scarlet.

...

Tojiko -Hay movimiento por todo el mundo.

Miko -Si nos moviésemos ahora podríamos causar más problemas de los que ya hay. Mejor esperaremos.

Seiga -Pero, ¿por qué?

Miyako -Deba haber una razón.

Miko -La dueña del templo Myouren se dirige al epicentro del problema. Si la siguiésemos podría haber un enfrentamiento innecesario.

Yukari -Pero si no vais, posiblemente esto acabe en catástrofe.

Yukari había se había presentado de la nada para avisar del problema.

Miko -¿Tú quién eres?

Yukari -Es una larga historia. Pero necesitamos a todo el mundo. Os llevaré.

Futo -¿Y qué razones tenemos para seguirte? Es más, ¿qué ganaremos?

Yukari -No sé, pero podríais tener un enfrentamiento formal contra Byakuren y su grupo.

Miko -... Acepto. Pero explícanos que está pasando.

Yukari lleva al grupo de Miko hacía la Mansión Scarlet.

...

Reimu se encontraba sola, meditando en el suelo, acumulando poder.

Y una maga vestida de negro la estaba observando desde hacía varios minutos.

Marisa -Si no paras pronto, la reunión acabará antes de que lleguemos. Sabes que hemos sido convocadas también, ¿no?

Reimu -Me preguntaba desde hace un rato por qué tenías tanto interés en ir.

Una chica con unos muñecos en sus hombros dio acto de presencia.

Alice -Pues está claro. Tiene por fin permiso formal para entrar a la biblioteca. Los libros de allí no durarán mucho si no la vigilas.

Reimu -... Tienes razón. Iré

Marisa y Alice llevan a Reimu hacia la Mansión Scarlet.

...

Una barquera se balanceaba tumbada, sin tener en cuenta la peligrosa silueta de su propia guadaña.

Su sueño estaba consumiéndola por completo. Pero cercana a ella había alguien que no le dejaría relajarse.

Shikieiki -Tal y como esperaba, trabajando.

La chica de pelo llamativo se revolvió en la barca.

Komachi -Hehe... Lo siento, me dormí.

Shikieiki -Lo sé. Ya vamos tarde. Incluso nos han venido a buscar.

Un humano y medio, y un fantasma y medio, tres personas en total.

Youmu -Esperamos no molestar demasiado.

Shikieiki -Como puedes ver, no lo hacéis.

Yuyuko -Bueno, vámonos.

Adrián -Hay demasiado movimiento en todo el mundo...

Yuyuko -Se avecina un momento difícil.

Shikieiki -Levántate, Komachi.

Mientras la barquera salía temporalmente de su puesto de trabajo, el resto ya se movía dirección a la Mansión Scarlet.

...

Eirin -Lo siento mucho. Pero, al fin y al cabo, fue por una buena causa... Creo.

La chica allí no era del todo humana. Era mitad-bestia. Estaba delante de una caja de madera.

Keine -Me imagino que no la habrá quemado por miedo a destrozar tu casa.

Tewi -¿Lo abro?

Eirin -Sí, por favor.

La caja, cerrada completamente a mala intención, se abrió después de un martillazo.

Dentro, una chica se encontraba durmiendo.

Reisen -Sí. Reconozco el miedo en su cara.

Keine se lamentaba el haber dejado que algo así llegara a pasar.

Ahora, Keine, Mokou y los habitantes del Eientei se dirigen hacia la Mansión Scarlet.

...

Remilia -Hell Sign: ¡Thousand Needle Mountain!

Danmaku llenó todo el lugar. Disparos salieron en todas direcciones, seguidos de grandes cantidades de cuchillos que rebotaban por toda la sala.

Arthur se movió un paso a la derecha y comenzó a avanzar poco a poco. Ni un solo disparo tenía posibilidad de darle. Y no intentaba esquivarlos. Solo avanzaba.

Remilia -Algo no funciona...

Arthur -Te demostraré algo. Tus movimientos tienen patrones muy claros. La gran velocidad y cantidad son inútiles del todo si no puedes acercarte a golpearme.

Una especie de rayo se concentraba en la mano de Arthur, cada vez más grande y largo. Una espada de electricidad.

Arthur -Si concentro los protones, puedo crear alguna estructura como esta, y darle propiedades eléctricas.

Su espada fue concentrada y tomó forma. Con un movimiento rápido, el patrón de la vampiresa fue deshecho en dos trozos. Ahora no se acercaba nada.

Solo se veía a Remilia, con una cara que cruzaba sorpresa y curiosidad.

En su mano, ahora se hallaba una estructura similar a una lanza.

Arthur -La conozco. Es Gungir, ¿cierto? La lanza de Odín, líder de los dioses guerreros nórdicos. Curiosamente, tu hermana tiene la Lævateinn. Parece que tenéis relación con esos dioses de alguna forma. Sin embargo, he llegado a observar tu collar de Caduceo. En un principio, era una vara portada por Hermes, dios antiguo de Grecia. Representaba, según la historia, algún tipo de vestigio del poder del mismo dios. Y las alas, la velocidad.

Se giró y sus rayos con él.

Remilia se hallaba detrás de él. Se agachó e instantáneamente se desplazó varios metros atrás.

Arthur -Tu velocidad es algo a tener en cuenta, entonces. ¿Qué te parece si te derroto con otra arma famosa de la mitología nórdica?

La espada creció y formó un gigantesco martillo de rayos.

Arthur -¿Le ponéis nombres a las Spellcards? Déjame decir la mía, entonces.

El martillo se giró contra Remilia, llevándose todo por delante.

Arthur -Canalization Sign: ¡Rage of Thor!

...

La noche se presentaba fuera.

Malas miradas en la entrada de la Mansión.

Mucha gente allí.

Byakuren y su grupo estaban rodeados por la facción de Toyosatomimi, y por otras tres youkais que venían del inframundo.

Yukari estaba intentando separarlas.

Por otro lado, Keine y Eirin intentaban separar a las dos eternas rivales, que intentaban iniciar una batalla campal.

Yuyuko, Youmu y Adrián estaban sentados en el suelo, tomándose un tentempié. Shikieiki les estaba echando una monumental bronca por algo que Yuyuko parecía no querer entender.

Todo parecía un gigantesco punto de encuentro de enemigos a punto de estallar.

Reimu, Marisa y Alice llegaron entonces.

Reimu -Esta Yukari... Sabía que no lo iba a saber controlar todo.

Chen y Ran se acercaron.

Ran -¿Ya habéis llegado? Sois las últimas al final.

Marisa -No sé por culpa de quién.

Alice -Tú mantente callada.

Miko -¡Solucionemos esto ahora! ¡Yukari, aparta!

Byakuren -Venid. Os llevo esperando desde hace demasiado. Me aburrís.

Seiga -¿Cómo? Esta vez...

Utsuho -¡Apartad! Byakuren, reclamaremos la montaña youkai.

Shou -¿Seguro? Esa montaña estará bajo nuestro cuidado ahora.

Utsuho -No, de eso nada, vosotras ya tenéis un templo.

Shou -Profanado por esta gente.

Ichirin -Además, en la montaña hay un templo. ¿Para qué quieren los youkais que viven en el centro de la tierra un templo? Si tampoco es que fueses muy mística. Controlas poderes basados en la ciencia.

Orin -Pues para...

Tres personas salieron corriendo de la Mansión, seguidas de un pequeño ejército de hadas sirvientas.

No parecían querer luchar.

Escapaban.

Yukari -Veo que no ha perdido el tiempo.

Una puerta hecha por Yukari se abrió, dejando entrar a una chica vestida de azul. Con ella estaban unas cuantas hadas y youkais de todo el mundo. Y una diosa.

Suwako -Hemos traído a mucha gente.

Cirno -El equipo de las hadas está aquí.

Nitori -He reunido a toda la gente que he podido.

Adrián -¡Cirno! Veo que sigues tan activa como la última vez.

Cirno -Por supuesto.

Daiyousei -¿Quién es?

Cirno -Mi sirviente y aprendiz.

Mystia -Vaya, Cirno. No sabía que habías adoptado un humano.

Wriggle -Creo que no lo ha hecho...

Rumia -¿Qué les pasa a esas que vienen corriendo?

Patchouli, Flandre y Meiling corrían fuera del recinto. Gritaban con fuerza. Bueno, Patchouli no gritaba.

Meiling -¡Apartad!

Cuando todas salieron ocurrió.

Yukari lo dijo.

Yukari -Nitori, tú no estás usando la canalización.

Nitori -No. Pero, ¿a qué viene eso?

Yukari -Si tu información es cierta, Arthur canalizó contigo para utilizar los protones, y tú los electrones. Pero tú dejaste atrás el estado de canalización, cosa que hace imposible que Arthur tenga poder sobrehumano.

Byakuren -¿A dónde quieres llegar?

La puerta de entrada voló en pedazos y Remilia salió volando con actitud desafiante y brazos en cruz, mirando dentro de la Mansión.

Yukari -Este es el poder del humano que ha venido desde la Tierra.

El chico salió volando siguiendo a Remilia, con un martillo de rayos. Ese martillo representaba una copia del Martillo de Thor.

Desde abajo no se veía, pero los protones se concentraban alrededor de sus pies y los movía a voluntad para perseguir a Remilia.

Eirin -¡¿Qué hace?! ¡En su estado no debería ni siquiera haberse movido de cama!

Yukari -Hay cosas sin explicación en este mundo.

Todas las miradas se dirigían al cielo, donde el escarlata de Remilia se cruzaba con el rayo amarillo de Arthur.

La Gungir contra el Martillo de Thor.

Batalla de armas celestiales.

Cada choque movía el cielo.

Cada golpe deformaba el firmamento.

Cada movimiento cambiaba el futuro.

El humano consideró una vez que el vampiro era un ser horrible digno de ser exterminado.

En este momento, un humano plantaba cara a un vampiro.

Pero no era como quinientos años atrás.

No era una batalla a muerte.

Se quería salvar una vida.

La vida de un mundo.

Arthur peleaba para demostrar algo.

Los humanos tienen este poder.

Arthur -... Pero yo os tengo a vosotras.

En un último choque, la Gungir y el Martillo se desvanecieron y comenzaron por fin a verse las caras.

Remilia se sorprendió.

Arthur estaba inconsciente.

Había peleado solo con su voluntad.

Lo había demostrado.

Gensokyo tiene a alguien que no dejará de pelear.

La batalla había terminado.

La vampiresa había comprendido el mensaje.

Recogió al humano en el aire.

Poco a poco, bajo hasta el suelo, donde se reunió con Eirin, que la esperaba para ver el estado del chico.

Remilia se reunió por fin con su hermana. Se fundieron en un cálido abrazo, que llevaban esperando desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Byakuren observaba.

Utsuho observaba.

Toyosatomimi observaba.

Mokou observaba.

Kaguya observaba.

Yukari sonreía.

Yukari -Él es la razón de que os haya reunido. Esta es una pequeña muestra del poder que podemos llegar a tener para defendernos. Y es un humano.

Adrián se adelantó para ver a su compañero, tendido en el suelo.

Dormido, una sonrisa se dejó ver en su cara.

Sabía que lo había logrado.

Miko -Espectacular.

Utsuho -Había escuchado que la vampiresa Remilia Scarlet era conocida como el Demonio Escarlata porque acababa bañada de la sangre de sus enemigos al finalizar el combate. Este chico le ha hecho dejar de pelear...

Kaguya -Simplemente increíble.

Yukari -Quiero decir algo a todas antes de la reunión, ya que solo asistiremos unas pocas.

Todas las miradas se centraron en la youkai.

Yukari -El campeonato de dentro de cuatro meses lo ganará una persona, que será quien tenga el derecho de conducirnos hacia la batalla contra la Tierra.

Todos empezaban a ponerse nerviosos. Los rumores de una guerra eran ciertos.

Yukari -Y esa persona será quien logre derrotar a este chico.

….

**Capítulo 4**

La lluvia comenzaba a caer fuera de la mansión. Como el edificio principal había sido casi destrozado por el efecto del Martillo de Thor de Arthur, la reunión se estaba llevando a cabo en el comedor.

Allí presentes estaban Yukari, Remilia, Flandre, Patchouli, Nitori y Suwako en representación de la montaña youkai, Utsuho y Koishi en representación del submundo, Byakuren en su propia representación, de la misma forma que Miko, Yuyuko como principal de la zona más fantasmal de Gensokyo, Eirin y Kaguya en representación del Eientei y los conejos, Shikieiki como representación del orden, poco común en este lugar, Keine y Mokou como representantes y defensoras de la aldea de los humanos, y como invitados importantes estaban Arthur, aún desmayado, Reimu, Marisa, Alice y Adrián.

Aunque no se notase a primera vista, toda la reunión era en torno a ellos.

Pero bastante difícil era mantenerse impasible ante tantos enemigos jurados en la misma sala.

Yukari intentó callar a todos varias veces, pero fue en vano.

La reunión debería haber empezado hace más de dos horas.

En ese momento, Arthur abrió los ojos. Como si de algo raro se tratara, todo el mundo calló y comenzó una examinación ocular exhaustiva del chico.

Su estado parecía lo suficientemente estable como para reconocer varias caras.

Con gesto despreocupado corrió hasta Remilia y Flandre.

Arthur -Remilia, siento mucho lo de antes.

Arthur estaba en el suelo arrodillado de la forma más sumisa posible.

Remilia -Supongo que acepto las disculpas...

Yukari -No me ha dado tiempo a explicar nada seriamente...

Remilia -Flan, ¿quién es?

Flandre -Es papá.

Remilia -Aah...

Arthur -Sí...

Yukari -... ¿Qué?

Arthur -Espera... ¡No!

Remilia -¿Eres nuestro padre?

Arthur -¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Es un malentendido!

Miradas asesinas de las mujeres reunidas se concentraban en el mismo chico mientras Nitori, Suwako y Adrián se asfixiaban de la risa.

Yukari -Supongo que esto ha servido para calmar los ánimos... Que comience la reunión, entonces.

Arthur se separó de su nueva hija adoptiva y se sentó lo más lejos posible de gente como Byakuren y Shikieiki, que firmaban sentencias de muerte con la mirada.

Remilia -Entonces, ¿quién es?

El siguiente silencio fue aterrador.

...

La tengu alada iba acompañada de varios personajes que marcaban su presencia con su simple respiración.

Sus pensamientos se dirigían en dos direcciones.

¿Qué les había pasado?

Y...

¿Qué le ha ocurrido al templo Hakurei?

...

Yukari puso orden por fin y explicó a las presentes la situación de la Tierra.

Generalmente, la sorpresa fue mínima. Todas sabían que algo malo pasaba, y lo único que dijo Yukari fue para reducir sus dudas.

Lo que las sorprendió a casi todas fue la siguiente declaración.

Yukari –Una vez ya todas sabemos qué ocurre, pasemos a la táctica de defensa.

Byakuren –Ya sabemos que habrá guerra quieras o no. Sin embargo, ¿por qué tienes tanta prisa por prepararnos?

Yukari –Por el simple hecho de que las acciones que esperaba se han adelantado. Reimu, explícales.

Reimu –De acuerdo.

La sacerdotisa vestida de blanco y rojo se levantó y con tono serio se dirigió hacia todos los presentes.

Reimu -¿Conocéis nombres como "Sariel", "Konngara" o "Mima"?

….

La tengu reportera, Aya, se acercaba a paso ligero hacia la Mansión Scarlet. Con ella, una buena cantidad de personas, un grupo realmente poderoso. Su objetivo era llegar a la Mansión antes de que todo cayera.

Lo último que recuerdan es a un hombre despertándolas.

Solo les dijo unas palabras.

Caín –Ayudadme. Gensokyo está en peligro.

….

Suika se revolvió agitada.

Se encontraba debajo de una montaña de escombros, producto de la fuerte onda de antes.

De forma rápida, al intentar esconderse, quedó bajo un montón de tablones y piedras.

Lo que había provocado todo eso estaba fuera de lo normal.

Solo recuerda voces.

Mima –No sé qué pensáis sobre esta situación, pero creo que lo que estáis haciendo no es una prueba para Reimu de nuevo…

Sariel –Mima, sabes perfectamente qué ocurre.

Konngara –No diremos nada. Lo entenderán al vernos.

Mima –Sois de pocas palabras, entonces. ¿Y qué vais a hacer en relación al grupo que se acerca?

Sariel –Si son un estorbo, los apartaremos.

Mima –Una solución rápida… ¿Pero a quién buscamos?

Konngara –Solo a dos personas.

Junto a Mima y sus dos acompañantes, estaban presentes otros entes. Sus nombres eran Yuugen Magan, Kikuri y Elis.

Las seis se fueron.

Un rato más tarde, un poderoso grupo llegó. Su aparición era un tanto extraña. Pero sus intenciones eran claras.

Yuuka –Veo que ya ha empezado.

Momiji –Ese humano… Caín. Tenía razón.

Kanako –Entonces… ¿Su hijo está conmocionando Gensokyo?

Aya –Huelo noticias…

Shinki –Este rastro… Sakuya… Hay mucha gente yendo hacia la Mansión Scarlet.

Yuuka –Hmm… Sí, no hay duda.

Sakuya –Correcto. El humano que buscamos…

Sanae –Está en la Mansión.

El grupo de las "desaparecidas" avanzó hacia la Mansión Scarlet.

Suika recordaba el nombre de Caín. Reimu le había explicado lo que le hizo a su propio hijo.

Y esta vez, había enviado a asesinas.

Debía llegar a la Mansión antes que cualquiera de los otros grupos.

Pero entonces, unas manos separaron las maderas y piedras. Dos conocidas suyas…

Yuugi –Veo que tienes prisa.

Satori –Ven. Te necesitaremos.

Y el tercer grupo salió hacia la Mansión Scarlet.

….

Cuando el segundo grupo llegó al lago, se encontraron con un escenario de hielo.

En medio, un hada les esperaba.

Su nombre, Cirno.

Cirno –Me habían avisado de esto… Yuuka, ¡terminemos lo que comenzó antes!

Delante suyo, un gran enemigo.

Yuuka, Kanako, Sakuya, Shinki. Las cuatro que derrotaron al grupo inicial en la Tierra.

Y no estaban solas.

Aya, Momiji, Tenshi y Sanae. Cuatro peligrosos enemigos más.

Yuuka –Vamos a pasar de aquí. Luego nos veremos y me dirás todo lo que tengas que de…

Un trozo de hielo cayó justo a unos centímetros de Yuuka.

Tenshi –Me parece que no quiere esperar.

Cirno -¡Ahora!

Un ejército de hadas apareció de todos los flancos del lago. Habían rodeado al equipo de ocho.

Sanae -¿Qué hacen?

Kanako –Está claro que sabían que veníamos.

Shinki –Pero las hadas no se organizarían nunca de una forma tan bien estructurada.

Cirno –Eso es porque llevamos un mes planeando esta estrategia.

Mystia -¡No les cantes nuestro plan!

Rumia –¡No cantes en general!

Cirno –Ya lo sé. Yukari me mataría mucho si las dejamos ir.

Tenshi –Yukari…

Sanae –Ese hombre no nos mentía.

Cirno -¿Quién?

Shinki –Un humano llamado Caín. ¿Te suena?

Cirno -¡¿Él está detrás de todo esto?!

Daiyousei –No recuerdo a Cirno tan enfadada.

Sakuya –Entonces estáis metidas en esto… En ese caso, os acabaré a todas.

Cirno -¡Venid!

El ejército de hadas se lanzó contra las ocho.

….

Reimu había dicho tres nombres, y había explicado quienes eran para aquellas que no los conocían.

La situación parecía inestable.

Yuyuko –Pero si son las guardianas de los caminos del cielo y el infierno, ¿cómo llegarán hasta aquí?

Todos se callaron.

Arthur -¿Qué pasa?

Su pregunta iba dirigida a Adrián, que también estaba sorprendido.

Adrián –Su argumento es bastante inteligente… No pega con ella.

Arthur –Ahh… Hahaha…

Reimu –Tienes razón en eso, no llegarán fácilmente, y se supone que somos nosotros quienes han de llegar a ellas. Eso, sin embargo, no quita que la prueba se da en la persona elegida. En mi caso, fue una prueba para conseguir el control de los orbes. Conocí a Marisa más tarde.

Arthur -¿Y por qué vienen ahora?

Reimu –No sé el motivo, pero ahora vosotros sois el objetivo de la prueba. Tú y Adrián.

Éste último se levantó de golpe asustado, y del movimiento cayó al suelo. Sudaba mucho. Era como si algo hubiese reventado en su interior.

Yukari reaccionó también. Se sorprendió.

Yukari –Maldita sea…

Reimu –¿Tan fuerte era lo de la prueba?

Adrián se levantó a duras penas.

Adrián –No es eso… Las hadas… Todas han sido… aniquiladas.

….

Yuuka -No quería acabar así, pero bueno.

A su alrededor, cientos de hadas inconscientes. La única que se mantenía de pie era Cirno.

Sakuya -No me importaría tumbarte ya, pero quiero que entres en razón. El chico que estáis protegiendo está confabulando contra todas nosotras. No espero que cambies de bando, solo que lo entiendas.

Cirno -Hablas como si supieras lo que ocurrió, pero tú fuiste la que casi mata a Reimu y Nitori.

Sus palabras no hicieron efecto.

Sakuya -Lo recuerdo perfectamente. Fue en defensa propia. Intentaron aniquilarnos por culpa de las envenenadas palabras de los dos humanos.

Cirno sentía los insultos hacia sus compañeros como si fueran dirigidos hacia ella.

Cirno -Veo que esto no va a acabar bien…

Sanae -Si te rindes y duermes un rato, puede que te des cuenta de que tu opinión no es la cierta.

Cirno -Debería decirte lo mismo.

Sanae -… Bueno, da igual. Total, hay una persona que ya está con esos humanos. Y dentro de poco, dejarán de existir.

Cirno -¿Qué?

Kanako -Sí. Hay una persona más que ya está delante.

….

Suika y Satori eran llevadas por Yuugi a una velocidad de vértigo. Habían pasado por el lago helado dando un rodeo. Por mucho que quisiesen ayudar, no tenían tiempo que perder.

Suika -Por lo que tengo entendido, Satori, tú también has sufrido un control de mente y un secuestro. ¿Cómo sabías que iba a pasar?

Satori -Sencillo. Si yo leo la mente, Caín, el padre de Arthur, no fue una excepción.

Suika -Pero, aun así, ¿cómo te las has arreglado para despistar a las otras ocho?

Satori -Es fácil. Las convencí diciendo que debía ir a ver a mis mascotas. Lo hice de verdad, pero solo vine con Yuugi al final.

Yuugi -Espera, has dicho ocho. ¿Satori?

Satori -Es verdad… ¿No eran nueve? Contaste bien…

Suika -No he de esforzarme para responder…

Satori -Pero… Espera… ¿Quién vino a buscar a Reimu?

Suika -Vinieron la youkai de las marionetas y la maga ladrona.

Satori -¿¡Qué!?

Suika -¿Qué he dicho?

Yuugi -Van un paso por delante de nosotras…

Suika -No me digas que…

Satori -Marisa es el noveno miembro de este escuadrón de asesinato. Y tanto Adrián como Arthur están con ella.

….

Marisa -Hey, chico. ¿Todo bien?

Adrián -Bueno, me recuperaré. Había establecido un vínculo mental con Cirno, por lo que su dolor es traspasado en cierta medida a mí.

Arthur -Pero, ¿quién puede haber derrotado a Cirno de esta forma?

Yukari -No te lo he explicado. Mandé a Ran a la Tierra a espiar un poco con un invento de Nitori, para pasar desapercibida.

Nitori -¡La volvía invisible!

Yukari -El caso es que descubrió que Caín estaba a punto de lavar las memorias de las capturadas. Las iba a enviar aquí con el objetivo de mataros.

Arthur -Pero, si las envía y falla, ¿no se le acabarán las armas poderosas?

Satori -No…

Irrumpiendo con prisa, el grupo de Satori acababa de arrancar una puerta y se dirigía a explicar la situación.

Yukari -Veo, por tus acciones y tus acompañantes, que sabes lo que ocurre de verdad.

Satori -Sé que sus armas no se verán disminuidas, sino aumentadas, y sé que…

Suika y Yuugi saltaron contra Marisa y golpearon cada una por un lado diferente. Marisa había saltado y esquivado en el último momento.

Con su escoba, golpeó fuertemente la cara de Yuugi y al caer esquivó otro golpe de Suika. Después, volteándose como una peonza, su pie golpeó el abdomen de la Oni y la mandó a volar.

Satori -¡Sé que Marisa también está con Caín!

La maga rubia se subió a su escoba y partió una ventana con intención de escapar. Reimu la esperaba fuera.

Reimu -Predecible.

Marisa -Esta vez eres tú la mala, ¿no?

Reimu -Puede. Solo sé que no te dejaré irte. Debes escucharnos.

Marisa -Tú lo sabías desde hace rato. ¿Cómo lo has descubierto?

Reimu -Llevabas el suficiente equipo como para montar una guerra, y aún no has robado ningún libro.

Marisa -En realidad he robado dos.

Patchouli -¡Golpéala con fuerza, Reimu!

Marisa -Que maja.

Reimu -Le has robado. No esperes un elogio.

Marisa -Basta de tonterías.

Reimu -Estoy de acuerdo.

Varios orbes comenzaron a flotar alrededor de Reimu. Marisa tenía la misma cantidad de mini-hakkeros a su alrededor, cargando.

La señal de inicio de la batalla entre las cazadoras de youkai la marcó un primer golpe cuya onda de choque destrozó todo el cristal de la Mansión, haciendo que Remilia se preguntara quién pagaría todo.

Marisa se elevó y comenzó a disparar de forma concentrada, ahora con seis hakkeros, hacia Reimu. En lugar de hacer un danmaku estilizado, decidió concentrarlo todo para acabar rápidamente el combate.

Por desgracia para Reimu, esa táctica funcionaba.

Sin haber logrado una completa recuperación, su técnica no estaba lo suficientemente realizada como para esquivar tal colección de golpes, por lo que tuvo que sacrificar sus orbes.

Las dos siguientes palabras terminaron el combate.

Marisa -¡MASTER SPAARK!

….

Mima -Alguien nos ha adelantado.

Konngara -Lo sabemos. Pero no tiene intención de obstaculizarnos.

Sariel -Lo que nos molestará viene desde la retaguardia.

Mima -No os preocupéis demasiado. Tres personas retrasarán al enemigo.

Sariel -Tú eres quien debería preocuparse. Tu alumna está entre los enemigos.

Una energía provenía de más adelante. Dirección a la Mansión.

Mima -Y está causando estragos.

….

Reimu estaba en el suelo. No se podía mover, aunque estaba consciente.

Marisa -No te haré nada más. Sé que todo esto es por culpa de Arthur y Adrián. Por eso me libraré de ellos y recuperaréis vuestra cordura.

Reimu -Grandes palabras para una maga ordinaria… ¿No te has planteado la posibilidad de que Caín sea quién os engaña?

Marisa -Sí. Pero después de ver lo que le hicisteis en el campo de batalla a él y a Shinki, no me creo que sea un enemigo.

Reimu -Lo qu…

Su réplica iba en camino, pero sus fuerzas la abandonaron. Recibir un ataque tan potente sin estar recuperada le había pasado factura.

Arthur miraba pálido la escena.

Adrián le acompañaba.

Yukari -Yo la entretendré. Byakuren, ayúdame con esto.

Byakuren -Entendido.

Miko -¿Y nosotras?

Yukari -Sacad a los chicos de aquí.

Satori -Yukari…

Yuugi -Satori, no sé qué has visto en su mente, pero sí te aseguro que no le harás cambiar de opinión.

Satori -Tienes razón.

Yukari -Debéis iros.

Satori -Asegúrate de volver.

Yukari -… No te prometo nada.

El grupo de escape salió de la escena mientras Byakuren y Yukari le plantaban cara a una maga con ansias de sangre.

….

Sanae -La gente no ha aprendido a dejar de meterse en medio.

Shinki -Deberías tenerlo aprendido.

Enfrente del grupo atacante, había varias personas.

Alice -No me esperaba un recibimiento como este, Madre.

Shinki -Tú te lo has buscado. Ese chico te está lavando el cerebro, a ti y a todas.

Meiling -Lo dices ahora, pero después de combatir contra él sé que es de fiar.

Koakuma -Debo volver rápido. Vamos.

Chen -Menudo grupo hemos montado. Por cierto, Alice: ¿cuándo te fuiste de la reunión?

Alice -Nunca estuve allí para empezar.

Koakuma -Muñecos, siempre. ¿Y quiénes son estas tres?

En la tercera banda, otros personajes. Shingyoku, el espíritu guardián de las dos caras, Meira, la samurái buscadora de poder y Rika, la ingeniera humana, todas enviadas por el grupo de Mima.

Alice -No sé si van a atacarnos, pero si van en contra de las ocho de delante serán de ayuda.

Koakuma -Lo siento, señorita Sakuya. Esta vez yo debo oponerme.

Sakuya -Ni lo menciones. Te haré entrar en razón. Solo respóndeme a una pregunta. ¿Por qué la Mansión está destrozada por delante?

Koakuma -Se lo diré si nos derrota.

Meira -Veo que hay un ambiente de combate. Me gusta.

Rika -Vamos.

Alice -A por ellos.

Los muñecos volaban a su alrededor en forma de ejército imparable.

Koakuma -Es hora de demostrar nuestra fuerza.

Hadas sirvienta y varias diablesas como Koakuma se acercaron desde los árboles cercanos.

Cerca de quinientas combatientes se enfrentaban al más peligroso grupo.

Sanae -Intolerable.

….

**Capítulo 5**

En la Tierra, dos chicas corrían sin rumbo por las calles de un pequeño pueblo del sur alemán. Buscaban algo.

Sus nombres eran Maribel Han y Renko Usami.

Ellas tenían una habilidad. La primera podía ver los límites de Gensokyo y la segunda deducir la situación geográfica como un GPS.

A parte de eso, eran estudiantes universitarias normales.

Pero por muy normales que parecieran, tenían un importante asunto entre manos.

Maribel y Renko habían conocido y habían intercambiado ideas con una youkai de alto estandarte llamada Yukari Yakumo.

Gracias a eso, ellas sabían a ciencia cierta sobre la existencia de ese otro mundo.

Pero el haberlo descubierto les había traído más problemas que alegrías.

Estaban siguiendo una perturbación en los límites de Gensokyo desde hacía mes y medio, cuya situación era difícil de determinar.

Después de la investigación de Maribel y la velocidad de reacción de Renko, habían conseguido predecir la siguiente perturbación.

Lo que no se esperaban era que la misma perturbación era la que las buscaba esta vez.

Voz grave -Os encontré.

Un hombre de aspecto desafiante, vestido solo con una gabardina y pantalones, dejando su pecho al descubierto, se encontraba ante ellas. Su pelo era blanco como la nieve más pura, y llegaba hasta sus tobillos. Su altura debía rondar los dos metros y poco más.

Maribel -¿Quién eres y por qué distorsionas Gensokyo?

Voz grave -Me habéis buscado y encontrado sin saber quién soy. Mala elección.

Renko -Algo va mal...

Voz grave -Soy... El padre de Gensokyo.

...

Caín buscaba desesperado en una pantalla con un mapa. Por su cara, lo que buscaba era importante y estaba realmente oculto.

Su objetivo era secreto incluso para la organización en la que estaba.

El mapa tenía varios puntos marcados.

Después de varios minutos pensando, acabó marcando un punto en el sur alemán.

Caín -Pero es demasiado tarde... Debo ir a Gensokyo en persona.

...

Yukari se aguantaba con dificultad frente a una maga ordinaria.

Su cuerpo estaba maltratado y posiblemente no seguiría peleando.

Marisa -No sé por qué sigues limitando tu poder.

Yukari -Hay niños cerca... Lo que no esperaba era tu veloz victoria frente a nosotras dos, incluso con límites en nuestra fuerza.

Byakuren estaba a su lado sin mostrar movimiento alguno.

Marisa había provocado una masacre en la mansión. Casi no quedaba muro en pie.

Yukari -Maldita sea... no me esperaba tanta derrota a la vez...

Ella no hablaba de su combate.

El grupo de Chen había sido aniquilado de la misma forma que el de las hadas.

Marisa parecía calmada. Sabia, o parecía saber el resultado de la otra batalla.

Además, había percibido algo en el límite de Gensokyo.

Mientras sus últimas fuerzas la abandonaban, recordó un punto clave...

Una persona.

Alguien capaz de derrotar a todos.

Si gente como Kanako, o Suwako, u otras personas de gran poder eran consideradas diosas, esta persona era una deidad.

Era alguien con tal poder que era capaz de burlarse de todo Gensokyo.

Y se llamaba a si mismo...

...

Maribel -Padre de… ¿Gensokyo?

Renko -Nos tomas el pelo. ¿Cómo vas a tener ese título si fue Yukari Yakumo quién separo Gensokyo de la Tierra?

Voz grave -Por mucho que parezcáis saber, no sabéis nada. Solo existen cuatro personas entre los dos mundos que conocen de mi existencia. Por eso, que no os extrañe no conocerme.

Renko -Me da igual lo que dices. Quiero saber por qué distorsionas los límites y fronteras de Gensokyo.

Voz grave -Así que… Esto era un límite de Gensokyo…

El hombre comenzó a reír.

Voz grave -No me esperaba que mi sola presencia causase tantos problemas.

Maribel -¿Tu sola presencia? ¡¿Esperas que me crea que esto se causa solo por tu existencia?!

Renko -No… Creo que dice la verdad…

Voz grave -Digo solo la verdad. Si queréis saber que ocurre, preguntadle a vuestra Yukari. Os dejo un regalo para que sepa la verdad.

El hombre desapareció.

Detrás de él había una persona.

Enconcreto, una tanuki.

Su nombre era Mamizou Futatsuiwa.

No parecía estar bien.

….

A lo lejos, una pareja observaba el suceso.

Voz femenina -Esta gente no deja de darnos problemas.

Caín -Deberíamos ayudar a estas chicas…

Voz femenina -Antes eras su enemigo, para ellas.

Caín -Pero…

Voz femenina -Ya me debes mucho por haberte traído hasta aquí. Mi asistenta dice que te podemos llevar también a Gensokyo. Pero tendrás que ir acompañado. Hay más gente que desea visitarlo de nuevo.

Caín -Y tú eres una de esas personas… ¿Cierto, Yumeni Okazaki?

Yumeni -No tientes a la suerte.

….

Marisa había salido volando para perseguir al grupo que protegían Yukari y Byakuren.

Su objetivo era encontrarse con los dos humanos y acabarlos.

Por el camino, se encontró con Tenshi y Sanae.

Marisa -¿Solo vosotras dos?

Tenshi -No había nadie más que pudiese seguir excepto nosotras tres.

Sanae -Sí, tres. Sakuya se ha adelantado.

Marisa -Ya nos roba el combate… Pero… ¿Cómo que solo habéis llegado tres?

Tenshi -No había peligros potenciales. Los límites de las habilidades de nuestros adversarios fueron removidos para el combate.

Marisa -No quiero ni imaginarme el resultado del combate en el terreno…

Sanae -Hay cosas más importantes. Sigamos adelante.

….

Arthur y Adrián estaban de pie frente a una persona.

Una sirvienta.

Alrededor de los dos chicos estaban todas aquellas que pelearían por ellos.

Arthur avanzó entre la multitud.

Arthur -¿Por qué intentas acabar con nosotros?

Sakuya -Caín nos lo enseñó todo. Sabemos perfectamente qué ocurre.

Adrián dio un paso al frente y se puso cara a cara con la sirvienta.

Adrián -¿Lo que ocurre? ¡Intentas matarnos! ¿¡Cómo puedes decir que sabes lo que ocurre!?

Sakuya -Sólo tengo una pregunta. Los rasguños que tiene mi señora Remilia, ¿de dónde han salido?

Arthur -Tuve un apacible recibimiento por parte de tu señora.

Sakuya -De acuerdo. En ese caso, esto ya pasa a ser personal.

Sakuya se situó justo al lado de Arthur en una décima de segundo. No. En menos. Usó su habilidad para parar el tiempo y se puso detrás de él con un cuchillo en cada mano.

Pero en el momento en que el cuchillo debería haberse clavado en el cuello del humano, un puño partió el cuchillo.

El puño de Arthur.

Sakuya -¿Qué?

Arthur -Si no hubiese partido tu cuchillo, lo podrías llamar golpe de suerte. Como lo he partido, lo llamas extraño. ¿Cómo llamas al hecho de que ahora estás tú siendo apuntada?

Una mano había cogido el cuello de Sakuya y le impedía moverse. Sabía que el mínimo movimiento podía ser fatal.

Adrián -Esto es lo que he conseguido gracias a Youmu. Canalización fantasmal. Borro mi presencia y me muevo con libertad. Mis habilidades se conservan.

Yuyuko -Específicamente hablando, su canalización lo convierte en Myon.

Sakuya -Interesante. ¿Y ahora qué harás?

Adrián -Yo nada.

Arthur se puso delante de la escena. A sus dos lados, dos pequeñas vampiresas.

Arthur -No os preocupéis. No le haré nada…

En la mano del humano, una masa negra se formaba.

Sakuya -Materia oscura… ¿Pero eso no es la canalización de Shinki?

Arthur -No te equivoques. Esto no es materia oscura. Esta es la Canalización de las Dos Caras.

Sakuya -¿Qué?

Shikieiki -No sé exactamente cómo lo ha hecho, pero ha canalizado conmigo.

Miko -¿Contigo? Pero si no te conocía hasta hoy…

Shikieiki -Sí. Lo sé. Pero mira esto.

En la mano de la Yama, una materia blanca se comenzó a formar.

Shikieiki -No entiendo qué es esto exactamente, pero la canalización está completa.

Sakuya -¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué vas a hacerme?

Arthur -Basándome en la habilidad de juez de Shikieiki, puedo deducir qué es lo que tengo en la mano y para qué sirve.

La masa negra tomó forma de cuchillo.

Arthur la cogió y se lo clavó en el pecho a Sakuya.

En el corazón.

Remilia -Qué… ¿¡Qué haces!?

Flandre -No… Puedes…

Arthur -Flan, dijiste que confiabas en mí.

En ese momento, el cuchillo se evaporó y desapareció. No había herida.

Arthur -Lo que hace este cuchillo negro es absorber recuerdos. He visto desde su punto de vista todo lo que ha ocurrido hasta ahora. Si no me equivoco…

Shikieiki se cayó de rodillas. Tenía terror en todos los rincones de su cuerpo.

Arthur -Ella también lo ha visto.

Shikieiki -Pero… Esto no pasó… ¿Todo esto lo dijo Caín? ¿Esto les ha hecho ver?

Arthur -Sí.

Sakuya -¿Qué está pasando?

Arthur -Cada cosa a su turno, jovencita.

Adrián -¿Has dicho lo que creo que has dicho?

Arthur -Haz como si no me hubieras escuchado. Shikieiki. En tus manos está la parte blanca. El juicio es tuyo. Esa es la parte de la verdad. Tu parte de la Canalización de las Dos Caras es poder mostrar la verdad. Sin embargo, si tanto unos como otros están equivocados, sólo ella sabrá la verdad. No podré ver sus recuerdos de nuevo. Solo funciona una vez por persona.

Eirin -Y… ¿Cómo sabes eso?

Arthur -Solo lo sé. No lo acabo de entender del todo yo tampoco, pero así son las cosas.

Shikieiki vio que la masa blanca de su mano comenzaba a transformarse en un clavo.

Shikieiki -A qué te referías con… ¿Si todos estamos equivocados?

Satori -Creo que lo entiendo. En nuestro caso, tenemos la versión de la mentira de Caín. Ellas creen que Arthur y Adrián son los responsables. Si hay una tercera versión que sea la verdad, Sakuya la verá.

Sakuya -Pero…

Shikieiki -Es posible que sea difícil de asimilar.

Arthur -Es muy arriesgado. Por eso tienes tú esa habilidad, Shikieiki. Tú eres la más adecuada para juzgar esto.

Mima -Pero la respuesta es no.

Mientras todos habían estado hablando, tres personas se presentaron. Mima, Sariel y Konngara.

Shikieiki -La respuesta es no.

Arthur -Me lo imaginaba.

Adrián soltó a Sakuya.

Sakuya -¿Qué ha pasado exactamente?

Mima -La verdad sería demasiado dura para ti. Debemos demostrar que estos chicos son inocentes sin que sufras.

Arthur -Demasiado peligroso. Pero…

Mima -Lo sé. Aún queda calmar a estas tres.

Sanae, Marisa y Tenshi. Allí reunidas, sus poderes eran extremadamente peligrosos.

Konngara -Van a obstaculizarnos.

Sariel -Hay que hacer algo.

Voz grave -TODO EL MUNDO QUIETO.

Las palabras eran pesadas como el plomo. Nadie se movía.

Una mujer youkai apareció malherida.

Yukari -Has venido… Padre de Gensokyo.

….

Ran-

Hace tiempo, la señorita Yukari, un día que estuvo despierta, me contó una historia.

Me dijo que esa historia era parte del futuro.

Me dijo que, un día, Gensokyo requeriría la ayuda de la Tierra.

Que, un día, la Tierra necesitaría a Gensokyo.

Existen tres personas en este universo con tres poderes por encima de lo normal.

Sus nombres eran God, Hades y Tiamat.

Su poder era tal que los humanos los consideraban dioses. Les ofrecían rezos y les rendían culto.

Sin embargo, su poder real no lo conocían.

Tiamat era una mujer con la habilidad de la Novedad. La creación de habilidades y técnicas a placer.

Hades era una deidad masculina con la habilidad conocida como Mejora. La copia del poder rival y su aumento de poder.

God tenía la habilidad del Rey. También conocida como Palabras del Dictador. Nada podía escapar a la sumisión del Dictador. Todos le debían obedecer.

Cada uno tenía el poder suficiente como para convertirse en el poseedor absoluto del universo. Pero a causa de su igual cantidad de poder, decidieron cooperar.

Por eso, destruyeron su universo y crearon uno nuevo.

En ese universo nuevo, no se esperaban que existiera alguien con la capacidad de ser llamado Dios de la misma forma que a ellos.

Pero su condición de creadores era más importante que la de un Dios.

Por eso, fueron al lugar donde más concentración de fuerza había.

Y llegaron a la Tierra.

Allí, una persona con una gran cantidad de poder estaba separando la parte divina de la Tierra de la parte terrenal.

Los tres dioses arcaicos presenciaron el nacimiento de Gensokyo.

Y vieron a Yukari Yakumo.

Le mostraron su poder.

Yukari supo des del primer momento que no podía plantearse un combate abierto, por lo que dejó a las deidades campar a sus anchas por el mundo.

Ellos no se presentaron ante la sociedad. Solo observaban.

Pero veían que, en la Tierra y en Gensokyo, existían conflictos.

Se plantearon la existencia del universo de nuevo.

¿Habían creado algo que merecía la pena?

Decidieron defender y establecerse en estos mundos para comprobar sus teorías.

Tiamat decidió observar a los muertos. Se le hizo llamar desde ese día como la Deidad de la Muerte.

Hades quiso observar la Tierra. Entonces, sin que la sociedad humana lo reconociera más, se hizo pasar por uno de ellos. Por eso, ahora se hace llamar Ermitaño del Mundo.

God, que tenía un poder para someter, decidió velar por la sociedad de Gensokyo, por encima de la autoridad de Yukari. A causa de las decisiones de sus compañeros, decidió no mostrarse tampoco. Solo la longeva youkai sabía quién era en realidad. Ella, y la primera Hakurei.

Por eso, God pasó a llamarse a sí mismo el Padre de Gensokyo.

Los años pasaron, y un día, las tres deidades decideron encontrarse.

Tiamat estaba harta de todo el odio acumulado por fantasmas humanos. Ninguno quería morir.

Hades estaba consternado por la falta de comprensión y unión en la Tierra.

God no dejaba de ver incidentes y conflictos en Gensokyo.

Por eso, decidieron aparecer en las sociedades y cambiarlo todo desde dentro, sin presentarse como lo que eran en realidad.

….

*Hace un mes*

Ran-

Yukari siguió explicando la historia. La continuación de la vida de las Deidades.

Tiamat y Hades se encontraron con un humano llamado Caín. Él era uno de los pocos humanos que conocía la existencia del mundo cuidado por God.

Por eso se juntaron con él y formaron una sociedad llamada IDIG. Ellos buscaban utilizar Gensokyo como fuente de energía para la Tierra y para unificar todo el universo.

Pero Caín estaba cambiando.

Tuvo un hijo.

Lo llamó Arthur.

Sus objetivos cambiaron radicalmente.

No quería cambiar el universo. El universo donde su hijo crecería.

El proyecto de unificación de la IDIG iba a ser cancelado.

Pero God estaba al tanto de todo.

Ordenó a Caín el continuar con sus objetivos pasara lo que pasara.

Pidió a Hades que secuestrara a Mamizou y mostrara una realidad alternativa para las personas de Gensokyo que se encontraban en la Tierra, confundiéndolas y haciendo creer que hacían lo correcto.

God ordenó a Caín que matase a su hijo. Era la persona que había trastornado todo el plan.

Así, mientras Hades se encargaba de que las chicas de Gensokyo peleasen por él y que Caín matase a su hijo, God se olvidó de Tiamat.

Tiamat había entrado en contacto con Caín mucho antes que God y Hades. Había tenido una buena relación. Había comenzado a darse cuenta del por qué nadie quería morir.

Tiamat se enamoró de Caín.

El hijo de Caín, era el hijo de Tiamat.

Su nombre era Arthur.

Tiamat tenía la capacidad de la Novedad.

Sin darse cuenta, Tiamat creó la canalización en Arthur.

Tiamat había traicionado a las Deidades.

Pero no dijo nada.

Solo desapareció de la vida de Arthur y volvió a centrarse en IDIG.

Caín no volvería a ser el mismo. No quería ese final. No quería que el mundo que había construido para su hijo fuera destruido.

Caín se enfrentó a los otros líderes de IDIG.

Tiamat no dijo nada.

Hades comenzó a sentir compasión por los sentimientos de Caín.

God decidió que Caín era una amenaza.

Usó de nuevo sus Palabras de Dictador y le obligó a tener un enfrentamiento abierto con Arthur. Llevó a Sakuya, Yuuka, Kanako y Shinki. Todas conducidas por la mentira de Hades.

….

Dentro de la historia de Yukari, existían partes que ella no sabía.

El resultado fue inesperado.

Yukari Yakumo rescató al hijo de Caín.

Yukari Yakumo rompió el control mental de Caín.

Caín se rebeló ante God.

Por eso, God decidió dar un último paso.

De nuevo utilizó a Mamizou y usó las Palabras de Dictador en las chicas de Gensokyo para hacerles creer que Caín les había mostrado la verdad.

Pero era una verdad distorsionada.

Por eso, Gensokyo comenzó a derrumbarse con una guerra interna.

Sin embargo, el efecto de las palabras del Padre de Gensokyo había sido mayor. Había afectado a Tiamat y Hades

Por eso, Hades y Tiamat se olvidaron de la bondad que habían sentido y declararon que los humanos tomarían Gensokyo. No había marcha atrás.

Sin embargo, Caín buscaba una forma de ir a Gensokyo para evitar este combate.

God se aprovechó de ello y comenzó a seguir algunos de sus pasos.

Sin embargo, su poder era demasiado inestable por las influencias de las nuevas divinidades, y comenzó a llamar la atención de algunas personas.

God decidió esperar a que Caín se marchara a Gensokyo para conseguir el modo de enviar humanos a Gensokyo.

Pero optó por adelantarse y buscó un punto donde saltar.

En el sur de Alemania, el mismo día que la reunión ocurría.

Ese día, Gensokyo estaba en vertical desde la Tierra.

God saltó hacia Gensokyo.

Decidió ver con sus propios ojos lo que pasaba.

Decidió ver a Arthur, portador de la Canalización.

Pero…

En realidad, algo que no sabía era que Arthur no era el único portador de la Canalización.

….

**Capítulo 6**

La voz aterradora de la deidad conocida como God detuvo la pelea que estaba a punto de comenzar.

Sin embargo, ni toda la gente allí reunida podía plantarle cara.

Eran cerca de veinte contra uno.

Y completamente unilateral.

El Padre de Gensokyo apareció para hacer honor a su nombre.

Temor.

Todo el mundo temblaba por dentro.

Pero fuera no se movían.

Las palabras del Padre de Genskyo habían sido…

God -TODO EL MUNDO QUIETO.

Y nadie había osado resistirse.

Menos dos personas.

Dos humanos.

Arthur y Adrián.

Yukari -¿Qué hace aquí?

God -He descubierto varias cosas. No puedo permitir que Caín se salga con la suya después de lo que me ha hecho.

Arthur -¿Quién eres?

Arthur y Adrián se habían dado cuenta de que quien se encontraba delante suyo era realmente un enemigo. Y su poder era formidable.

God -CÁLLATE.

Un escalofrío recorrió todo el cuerpo de Arthur hasta llegar a su cabeza, pero su boca no se cerró.

Arthur -¡No eres quién para ordenarme! ¡Quién eres y por qué nos amenazas! ¡Responde!

God -No… ¿funciona?… Eres por casualidad… ¿El hijo de Caín?

Adrián -No tenemos por qué responderte.

God -Aparta, chico. Esto terminará aquí y ahora.

Adrián -No. ¡Pelearemos y ganaremos!

God -APARTA.

La misma sensación que tuvo Arthur se materializó en Adrián, pero no se movió.

God -¿Qué? Caín solo tuvo un hijo…

Adrián -No sé a qué viene todo esto, pero nos defenderemos digas lo que digas.

Arthur -¿Por qué hablas de mi padre? ¿Qué relación guardas con él?

God -Hmmm… Actuar ahora contra vosotros dos sería arriesgado. Además, Caín está al llegar… No tendré una oportunidad como esta en mucho tiempo… Sin embargo… No sé quién de los dos es a quién debo matar.

Las rodillas de los dos humanos comenzaron a temblar.

God -Pero bueno… Supongo que no tengo opción por ahora. Os dejo vivos por hoy. Pero sabed que en la batalla que se avecina dentro de cinco meses, no jugaréis por el destino de Gensokyo. Todo vuestro Universo está en juego.

De la misma forma que se mostró, instantáneamente desapareció.

Yukari -Hemos tenido suerte de que los dos os encontraseis aquí…

Arthur -¿Quién era? No podía casi hablar del miedo que me imponía.

Yukari -Lo raro es que pudieras hablar, o incluso parpadear. Volvamos todos a la Mansión Scarlet y tratemos a los heridos.

Yukari miró a Sanae.

Yukari -Los heridos de ambos bandos.

Sanae -Lo he comprendido.

Sakuya -¿Puede ese hombre estar relacionado con la "verdad" que Shikieiki no me mostró?

Shikieiki -Yo personalmente no lo sé, pero es muy posible.

Yukari -No está del todo mal tu especulación, Sakuya. Pero es algo mucho más grande de lo que te crees. Además, un grupo extra ha decidido acercarse a Gensokyo. Caín viene acompañado de algunos humanos.

Mima -Yukari, saber que nosotras tenemos trabajo que hacer aquí, ¿no?

El espíritu se refería a Sariel y Konngara con ese "nosotras".

Yukari -Creo que hacerlo en este momento es más peligroso que conveniente. Podéis esperar uno o dos días, ¿cierto? Además, ¿cuánto hace que no veis el Sol?

Konngara -No me gusta tanta luz.

Yukari -Eh… Pues mira hacia abajo.

Los grupos ahora reunidos fueron de vuelta a la Mansión Scarlet.

….

Durante el camino de vuelta, Yukari llamó a Ran y les explicó a todos lo que sabían sobre God, Tiamat y Hades.

Aunque estaban todos ya (mayoritariamente) acostumbrados al combate y a enemigos poderosos, los poderes a los que se enfrentaban ahora no tenían ninguna relación con lo que se esperaban.

Parecía una batalla hecha para ser perdida.

Yukari recogió a la gente herida por las batallas y, junto con Eirin, coordinaron a todos los conejos del Eientei para tratar a todas las hadas y combatientes.

Tardaron mucho menos de lo previsto gracias a la repentina unión de todo Gensokyo por un enemigo común.

Este era el único momento en el que podías ver al grupo de Miko y al grupo de Byakuren recogiendo hadas para tratar sus heridas, o a Mokou y Kaguya haciendo un plan de acción y eficacia de trabajo para mover a todo aquel que pudiese curar heridas o levantar y transportar a gente.

Pocas veces en Gensokyo hubo tal coordinación a ese nivel de precisión.

Pero, por desgracia, había sido una coordinación forzada por un factor externo.

En la Mansión estaban tratando de despertar a Reimu, quién había recibido la potente Master Spark de Marisa sin estar recuperada, por lo que sus heridas eran realmente graves.

Todo estaba en juego.

….

Tres días más tarde, todos se habían estabilizado y se estaban recuperando con normalidad.

Marisa seguía terriblemente arrepentida de lo que había hecho, y, aunque no sabía qué ocurría en realidad, quería estar al lado de su amiga.

Remilia estaba ya ligeramente molesta de tener tantos invitados en casa, pero se sentía mejor al saber que había recuperado a Sakuya y a Flandre. A su familia.

Arthur, Youmu, Shikieiki y Adrián habían aprovechado esta pequeña situación de alivio para aprender a manejar sus condiciones de Canalización.

Shikieiki -Entonces, esta canalización que de forma ilegal me has introducido, no tiene más utilidades que la de investigación. ¿No?

Arthur -Dicho así me haces parecer como un criminal. No, no lo creo. Aún hay algo que no hemos probado.

Youmu -¿El qué?

Arthur -¿Qué ocurrirá al mezclar las dos materias de la Canalización de las Dos Caras?

Shikieiki -Ahora me quieres clavar el cuchillo. Ya veo.

Arthur -Solo buscas que esto acabe mal.

Shikieiki -Me robaste mi primera vez…

Youmu -Creía que tú precisamente no le harías eso a ella.

Adrián -Que decepción, Arthur. No sé cómo ha acabado así. Ya no te conozco.

Arthur -¡No lo digáis de esa forma! ¡Me hacéis parecer una mala persona!

Shikieiki -Pero lo eres. Has tenido retenidas en tu casa a Nitori, Flandre, Suwako y Reimu, trabajando para ti y haciendo que peleasen por tu causa.

Arthur -Fueron por voluntad propia. Además, eso hace a Adrián otro criminal, ya que tenía a Cirno.

Shikieiki -Un criminal que además viajó por distintos países con la secuestrada.

Youmu -Un criminal internacional. Un secuestrador. De niñas. Un secuestrador pederasta.

Adrián -¡Tiene más de sesenta años!

Arthur -¡Ahora estamos juntos en esto!

Youmu -¡¿Podríamos hacer el favor de hablar seriamente?!

Shikieiki -La espadachín sin clase tiene razón. Debemos averiguar cuál es el secreto de esta Canalización.

Youmu -Eso me ha sentado mal, pero… Bueno, no importa.

En ese momento, Yukari se presentó ante tal absurda comedia.

Yukari -Veo que os lo estáis pasando bomba.

Arthur -Dime que tienes noticias.

Yukari -Tengo dos noticias importantes.

Adrián -Explícate.

Yukari -Hemos estado hablando las principales representantes de Gensokyo y hemos acordado que vuestra prueba de Sariel y Konngara dará lugar solo si finalizáis el torneo de combates que he organizado. Uno de los dos debe ganarlo. En caso de que falléis, se os descartará, y prepararemos un plan de acción distinto para defendernos de la IDIG.

Arthur -Me parece justo. Pero…

Yukari -Sí. Todas las peleas hasta el día de hoy no contarán. Además, hemos decidido quitar limitadores de potencia al enfrentarnos a vosotros para que las batallas sean reales.

Adrián -En resumen, no os caemos muy bien y si perdemos nos matáis aunque sea por accidente.

Yukari -No vayas de listillo, que yo también participo.

Arthur -Ehh…

Adrián -Comprendo, mi señora.

Yukari -Me gusta tu nuevo tono. La otra noticia es que tenemos visita. Caín ha llegado.

Adrián -Debemos ir a verle. ¡Esto no puede quedar así!

Yukari -Ya sabéis toda la verdad, y sabéis que él no es culpable de nada. Por favor, ayudadme a evitar un nuevo conflicto.

Adrián -Voy yendo. Así me aseguro de encerrar a Cirno antes de tener un helado de humano.

Adrián salió corriendo y se perdió en las profundidades de la Mansión Scarlet.

Yukari -Arthur. También hemos decidido una cosa.

Arthur -¿En relación a mí?

Yukari -En relación a tu fuerza. Hemos creado una lista con las candidatas más adecuadas para ti y Adrián.

Shikieiki -A ver cómo se supone que lo planteas.

Arthur -Cambia tus palabras. Parece que estés haciendo una lista de bodas y ya tengo suficiente con saber que ahora soy enemigo de todo Gensokyo, la Tierra y deidades antiguas.

Yukari -Sí, ha sido un error por mi parte. Me refiero a que hemos preparado una lista de nombres para Canalizar de forma eficiente con vosotros.

Shikieiki -Y… ¿En qué os habéis basado?

Yukari -Tenéis siempre características en común. Tú y Nitori estudiáis mucho, y tienes el mismo sentido del bien y el mal que la loca esta.

Shikieiki -Estoy aquí.

Yukari -Lo sé.

Arthur -No me expliques qué es lo que piensas para relacionar a Casper y Cirno.

Shikieiki -¿Casper?

Arthur -Es muy largo de explicar.

Yukari -La lista es esta:

_Arthur: Nitori, Shikieiki, Yukari, Yuyuko, Byakuren, Rinnosuke, Seiga, Flandre y Suwako._

_Adrián: Ran, Chen, Cirno, Youmu, Suika, Remilia, Utsuho, Komachi, Kanako y Mokou._

Arthur -Interesante.

Yukari -Sí, comprendo tu desagrado. He de canalizar contigo…

Arthur -No te pases.

Arthur empezaba a pensar en algo que podía costarle la vida.

Yukari -¿En qué piensas?

Arthur -Si tanta confianza tienes en tus habilidades, te desafiaremos primero a ti.

….

**Capítulo 7**

Yukari había sido sorprendida por el comentario de Arthur, pero su respuesta fue bastante veloz.

Yukari -¿De verdad quieres desafiarme? Debes saber que no te enfrentarás uno a uno. En realidad, es como una declaración de guerra hacia mi facción, en este caso compuesta también por los youkai de las inmediaciones de mi casa, Chen, Ran y yo misma. ¿Seguro que...?

Arthur -Sé perfectamente cómo va a funcionar la prueba, y también sé que un día u otro acabaremos enfrentándonos.

Adrián acababa de llegar después de encerrar a Cirno.

Adrián -¿Pasa algo?

Yukari -Tu amigo es un suicida.

Arthur -La señora del dormitorio se cree invencible.

Chispas saltaban.

Adrián -¿Y qué vais a hacer al respecto?

Arthur -Le iremos a bajar los humos en cuatro días.

Adrián -Perfecto. Nos enfrentaremos a una de las mujeres más poderosas que he conocido.

Yukari -La MÁS poderosa.

Adrián -Tú no conoces a mi madre enfadada.

Arthur -Sí, y le derrotaremos. Tal y como le he dicho, al fin y al cabo debemos derrotarla para el título de general y campeón, ¿cierto?

Adrián -Sí, pero... Nos enfrentaremos también a las señoritas Ran y Chen, ¿no?

Ran, quién había observado desde las sombras, decidió aparecer.

Ran -Mira, Adrián. Sé que has conseguido canalizar conmigo y que me caes muy bien, pero ahora seremos enemigos. Así que... Abstente de llamarnos "señoritas" durante la pelea a menos que quieras morir de forma horrible y agonizante.

Arthur -Correcto. Haz como yo y llámalas viejas. Total, somos los jóvenes aquí.

Ran -No sabía que eras masoquista.

Yukari -Creo que adelantaremos el combate...

Cuándo el ambiente no podía ser más tenso y absurdo, un hombre de mediana edad se presentó.

Arthur -Padre...

Caín -Creo que tenemos mucho de lo que hablar.

...

Caín se reunió con Yukari y hablaron durante un buen rato. Mientras tanto, Arthur volvió a reunirse con Shikieiki para descubrir el segundo uso de la Canalización de las Dos Caras.

Shikieiki -No te sirve de excusa para no pelear.

Arthur -Calla y ayúdame a pensar.

Shikieiki -Necesitaras mucha ayuda entonces.

Adrián -Eso me ha dolido hasta a mí.

Shikieiki -Debería. ¿Sabes con quién te comparan últimamente? Con Ci...

Arthur -¡Ciruelas!

Adrián -¿Qué?

Arthur e acercó a Shikieiki.

Arthur -No se lo digas. Quiero conservar su estabilidad mental.

Shikieiki -Te das cuenta, ¿no? A mí también os enfrentaréis. Por lo tanto, me interesa que no estés pendientes del combate. Y que él tampoco pueda estarlo.

Arthur -Pero en este mismo instante trabajamos juntos.

Shikieiki -Ya no. Tu padre ha terminado de hablar con Yukari y viene hacia aquí. Pero recuerda: ahora eres enemigo para todo Gensokyo durante los próximos meses. Aunque te parezca una tontería, cualquier comentario podrá ser en tu contra. También recuerda que algunos youkais no aceptarán a un humano corriente como su superior. Eso me incluye a mí. Y nuestra alianza termina por ahora.

Shikieiki se marchó de forma elegante dejando a Arthur pensando. Tenía razón.

Había pasado de poder estar con todas a ser el enemigo principal. Además...

Adrián -No te preocupes. Cuando llegue el momento, decidiremos qué hacer.

Caín -Arthur...

Arthur -Padre, me gustaría saber cómo has llegado aquí al menos.

Caín -Una chica llamada Yumeni me trajo. También ha traído a más humanos desde la Tierra.

Adrián -¿Por qué?

Caín -Cuándo supe que ella estuvo en Gensokyo, le pedí que me trajera, pero más gente se apuntó. Además, están interesadas en ese torneo del que he escuchado. ¿De qué trata?

Arthur -En cuatro meses, Adrián y Yo hemos de derrotar a todo aquel que tenga fuerza representativa en Gensokyo para conducir la guerra contra la IDIG.

Adrián -Y nos has traído a más competidoras.

Caín -Vaya...

Caín les explicó que todo lo sucedido en la Tierra. Después de ver a God imponer una fuerte presencia en Alemania y viajar a Gensokyo, dejó atrás a Mamizou, junto con Maribel y Renko. Aprovechando que God se había marchado, las recogieron y viajaron con ellas.

Caín -En este momento, Eirin está tratando a Mamizou. Me ha dicho que sufre un gran desgaste mental y físico. Ha usado demasiado su poder. Le he explicado lo sucedido a Yukari y ahora está hablando con Renko y Maribel.

Arthur -Sabes mucho sobre Gensokyo, ¿cierto?

Caín -Creo que sé más de lo que debería. Mi estupidez nos ha llevado a esto. Mi propio hijo ha de pelear por mí.

Arthur -No te preocupes. Lo hago por voluntad propia.

Caín -Pero aun así no puedo ayudar...

Shikieiki volvió de forma rápida y pasando desapercibida.

Shikieiki -He escuchado que no eres de ayuda. ¿Me equivoco?

Caín -No, pero dicho así me duele un poco.

Shikieiki -No te lo tomes a mal. Mis enemigos son solo esos dos.

Arthur -Hehehe...

Caín -Pero, entonces, ¿en qué puedo ayudar?

Shikieiki -Dices que sabes sobre Gensokyo, pero también sabes sobre la Tierra. Además, por lo que nos han explicado Yukari y Ran, tú conoces bastante bien a Tiamat, creadora de la canalización, y a Hades, portador de la habilidad Mejora. Si es verdad, eres quien más sabe de conocimiento general en las tres partes: Tierra, Gensokyo e IDIG y deidades. Entonces, ¿quién mejor para descifrar el funcionamiento completo de las Canalizaciones?

Arthur -La mejor idea que se te ha ocurrido hoy.

Shikieiki -De nada.

Caín -Es una buena idea. Miradlo de esta forma: como no participo, seré vuestro aliado.

Adrián -Acabo de recordar que podemos tener otro aliado.

Arthur -¿Quién?

Adrián -Hay una recomendación para tu Canalización a quién aún no te has presentado. Una persona llamada Rinnosuke.

...

En una pequeña tienda sin clientes, completamente perdida, se encontraba un hombre llamado Rinnosuke.

A primera vista no lo parecía, pero era un híbrido youkai-humano.

Su oficio era de vendedor en la tienda Kourindou, una tienda de antigüedades situada entre la civilización y el bosque mágico.

Este hombre tiene la habilidad de averiguar el propósito de los objetos que ve, aunque, al no saber su funcionamiento, puede dar lugar a conclusiones erróneas.

Por el hecho de su reducida clientela, Reimu lleva tiempo preguntándose si el dinero para vivir lo saca de actividades extraoficiales.

Y ese es el motivo que la ha llevado a estar frente a la tienda.

Justo cuándo se dirigía a abrir la puerta de una forma poco grácil, vio a tres humanos salir por una de las sinuosas y silenciosas puertas de Yukari.

Reimu -Vaya, quién diría que os encontraría en un sitio así.

Arthur -¿Reimu? ¡Vaya! Hace tiempo que no hablamos como es debido.

Reimu -Desde que dejaste que te dieran una paliza... En concreto que "ÉL" te diera una paliza.

Reimu señalaba a Caín.

Caín -Yo... Esto...

Reimu -Hay algo que debo preguntarte. Pero todos hemos venido, creo yo, a ver a la misma persona.

Arthur -No nos entretengamos más.

Reimu pateó la puerta y entró mientras voceaba.

Reimu -¡Kourin! ¡¿Sigues aquí o te han desahuciado definitivamente?!

Hombre de pelo blanco -Tan agradable como siempre. Aunque veo que por fin hay gente nueva.

El hombre se acercó y dejó ver sus ojos dorados y pelo corto plateado. Llevaba un par de anteojos. Su ropa era negra y azul.

Rinnosuke -Ya sé a qué habéis venido.

Arthur -¿Sí?

Reimu -No, no lo sabe.

Rinnosuke -Siempre pisas mis ideas. ¿Cómo te va, Reimu? Hace mucho que no vienes, y eres la única compañía que tengo sin contar a la maga y la youkai.

Reimu -Lo sé y te compadezco, pero he estado fuera de circulación por un tiempo.

Arthur -Ehh, perdona, pero nos preguntábamos si podrías ayudarnos.

Rinnosuke -Tú debes de ser ese Arthur del que todos hablan.

Reimu -¿A qué "todos" te refieres?

Rinnosuke -Ejem... Bueno, me imagino que buscas más poder y has venido a Canalizar conmigo, ¿me equivoco?

Arthur -No. Como creemos que tú no participarás en los combates, queríamos saber si podrías ayudarnos.

Reimu -Vaya, si es eso... ¿Formando alianzas, Arthur?

Arthur -Sí. Sé a quién tengo de enemigo.

Adrián -Y eso te incluye a ti.

Caín -Pero... ¿Esta no es la chica con la que vivías? Tú vivías con Reimu. En la misma casa. Bajo el mismo techo.

Adrián -Y con Suwako, Nitori y Flandre.

Arthur -...

Rinnosuke -¿Has estado viviendo con ellas? ¿Cómo has sobrevivido?

Reimu -Para empezar, no hacía comentarios como ese.

Rinnosuke -Bueno, volviendo al tema principal, creo que no podré ayudarte por medios convencionales.

Arthur -¿Qué?

Rinnosuke -Existen dos problemas principales: Si canalizo contigo, me meteré en una batalla en la cual no quiero pelear. Es decir, no tengo un motivo por el cual debo canalizar contigo. El segundo es...

Adrián -¿Qué?

Caín -Ocurre algo, ¿no?

Rinnosuke -Efectivamente. Podemos hacer un intercambio. Yo te digo cómo sacar partido a toda canalización. Al 100% de su potencia.

Arthur -Y, a cambio, ¿yo...?

Rinnosuke -Tú deberás demostrar que puedes ganar esta batalla. Además, me uniré a tu causa.

….

**Capítulo 8**

Rinnosuke había desafiado a Arthur.

Él debía demostrar su valía.

No sería fácil.

Arthur -¿Y cómo te demuestro que tenemos lo que hay que tener?

Rinnosuke -Sencillo: derrótame en tres combates de distintas categorías.

Adrián -¿Qué?

Reimu -Piensa que él, precisamente, no utiliza lo que nosotras: el danmaku. Su poder tampoco es de lo mejor en términos de fuerza.

Rinnosuke -Eso me desanima, pero tienes razón. Solo tres combates. Al mejor de dos. Podéis elegir quién participará en cada uno. Pero si gano dos, habréis perdido.

Adrián -¿Y eliges tú las reglas?

Rinnosuke -Claro, si las eligierais vosotros, la prueba no tendría sentido.

Reimu -Ciertamente.

Arthur -Bien, aceptamos. ¿Qué prepararás?

Rinnosuke -Tengo lista la primera prueba: resistencia.

Adrián -Creo que la resistencia la debo encarar yo.

Rinnosuke -Antes de que tomes conclusiones precipitadas, escucha la prueba y sus reglas.

En todo el bosque mágico hay escondidas tres hadas que marcan la diferencia con el resto. Desafiadlas, ganad, y volved.

Reimu -No parece tan difícil. Y solo son hadas.

Rinnosuke -Todo el mundo tiene ganas de interrumpirme... La segunda prueba es el ingenio.

En el bosque he repartido, en total, más de 500 hadas ficticias iguales a las tres de antes. Encontradlas antes que yo.

Arthur -Ya veo...

Rinnosuke -Y para acabar: prueba de oro. Vencedme en el bosque.

Reimu -Debe ser una broma.

Arthur -Si no me equivoco, las tres pruebas se dan a la vez.

Rinnosuke -Correcto. Yo competiré contra vosotros. Participo en las tres a la vez.

Arthur -Aceptamos.

...

Reimu -Derrotarle será coser y cantar. ¿Qué tipo de creído es para preparar estas pruebas?

Arthur -Hay algo que me molesta. Hay algo en las reglas que no me acaba de cuadrar...

Adrián -¿Por qué? es muy sencillo. La tercera prueba es la más fácil.

Reimu -No te preocupes. Lo haréis bien.

Arthur -De acuerdo, pero...

...

Una hora más tarde, Rinnosuke convoca a los dos contrincantes.

Rinnosuke -Espero que estéis preparados.

Arthur -Lo estamos. Solo quiero saber si nos permites ir con todo.

Rinnosuke -Bueno, tal y como ves, dos contra uno no es muy justo, así que os pediré cinco segundos de ventaja.

Arthur -Veinte. Veinte segundos.

Adrián -¿Qué?

Rinnosuke -Vaya, menuda confianza... De acuerdo. Reimu, por favor, indica cuándo comienzo.

Reimu -Eh... Vete ya. Contaré hasta veinte.

Rinnosuke salió corriendo hacia la parte este del bosque.

Veinte segundos más tarde, Reimu terminó de contar.

Reimu -Id vosotros ahora.

Arthur -Adrián, coge tu espada y haz exactamente lo que te voy a decir.

Adrián -¿Tienes un plan?

Arthur -Tengo la clave de la victoria.

Adrián cogió su espada fuertemente con las dos manos, a espera de las indicaciones de su compañero.

Arthur -Bien. Ahora clávala en el suelo, siéntate y...

...

Rinnosuke había salido a toda velocidad. En total ya había visto más de 100 copias de las hadas, pero sabía que iba por buen camino. Y entonces...

Rinnosuke -Luna Child, Star Saphire y Sunny Milk. Os encontré. Debemos hablar.

...

Adrián -¿¡Qué dices!? Pero... ¡No puedo dejar que ese tipo se vaya solo y nos gane!

Arthur -No lo entiendes, ¿cierto? El combate era una estafa. Este tipo nos ha engañado, pero yo me he anticipado. A estas alturas ya ha encontrado a las hadas reales.

Reimu -Pero son más de 500... ¿Cómo las ha encontrado tan rápido?

Arthur -Porqué él sabía dónde estaban. Recuerda su explicación de la prueba de ingenio: En el bosque he repartido, en total, más de 500 hadas. HE repartido. Él sabía la localización de las hadas.

Adrián -Pero, ¿qué gana con eso? aún debe derrotarnos.

Arthur -No sería un problema para él si nosotros nos hubiésemos dado cuenta de varias cosas antes de la prueba, como por ejemplo que la persona a la que nos enfrentamos no es Rinnosuke, sino alguien más poderoso.

De las sombras, un hombre vestido con ropajes de color claro y aires tradicionales mostró su cara de asombro frente a la explicación de Arthur.

Rinnosuke -Felicidades. Has superado la prueba de ingenio.

Reimu -¿Qué? ¡Pero tú estabas lejos!

Rinnosuke -Siento decepcionarte, pero he estado aquí des del principio de las pruebas. Aunque habéis suspendido la segunda prueba real.

Arthur -¿Me he dejado algo?

Adrián -No creo. Ahora todo es demasiado confuso, por lo que debe estar bién.

Rinnosuke -Habéis fallado en la velocidad de reacción.

Un tridente apareció des del cielo con objetivo la cabeza de Adrián, que no se había movido del suelo des del mismo momento en que Arthur se lo dijo.

Pero un muro invisible le hizo parar.

Había una espada transparente que lo detuvo, de forma tan brusca que el suelo alrededor levantó ondas enormes de polvo.

La espada de Adrián se materializó.

Rinnosuke -¿Cómo..?

Arthur -Supe des del principio quién nos enfrentaba. Le obligué a Adrián a clavar la espada justo en la dirección en la que tu "doble" se marchó. Por lo que veo tenía razón. Con la habilidad de medio-fantasma de Adrián adquirida a través de Youmu pude hacer un pequeño manto invisible alrededor de la espada. Por supuesto, los protones de la canalización Eléctrica de Nitori funcionaron como refuerzo ante ese ataque.

Rinnosuke -¿Cómo sabías..?

Arthur -Has fallado la prueba de velocidad de reacción. La única persona con capacidad de transformarse de esta forma, a parte de Mamizou, quién se está recuperando, es...

Una chica vino volando para recoger su tridente. Su nombre...

Adrián -¡Nue Houjuu!

Nue -Vaya, interesante. Mi transformación era perfecta. ¿Qué te ha hecho sospechar de mí?

Arthur -La velocidad. Según los datos del estado de combatiente de Rinnosuke que me ha proporcionado Reimu, tú no deberías ser tan rápido.

Nue -Vaya, así que ha sido una casualidad...

Adrián -¿Cómo?

Arthur -No entiendo.

Rinnosuke -Reimu lleva suficiente tiempo fuera. Algunos hemos aprendido a defendernos.

Nue iba acompañada de tres hadas que observaban la escena con curiosidad.

Sunny -Bien, hemos decidido, señorita Nue, que nos uniremos.

Nue -Me alegro.

Arthur -No se referirán a...

Adrián -¡No! Maldita sea...

Las hadas estaban todas de acuerdo. Su objetivo era los humanos.

Nue -No sois los únicos que habéis pensado en una alianza para ganar. Además, debo decir que Rinnosuke, actualmente, es la persona con más poder que tenéis cerca.

Rinnosuke -La prueba de fuerza entrará dentro de vuestra competición: derrotadnos.

Un trio de hadas se lanzó contra los humanos.

Los chicos no supieron cómo reaccionar.

Reimu no les podía ayudar. Era su enemiga, al fin y al cabo.

Pero unos fuertes brazos pararon el sádico avance de las hadas en seco, y con un movimiento aleteante las mandó hacia atrás.

Caín.

Arthur -¡Papá!

Caín -No sé si recuerdas que tu alianza ya había sido establecida conmigo.

Adrián -¡Yo me ocupo de la chica-tridente!

Caín -¡Evitaré que las hadas molesten!

Arthur -¡No podemos fallar ahora!

Caín probó a golpear a una de las hadas, pero su velocidad no la igualaba. Era distinto a cuándo se encontraba con las habitantes de Gensokyo en la Tierra. No solo no tenían la debilidad proporcionada por el viaje, sino que el limitador para los combates había sido quitado.

Por eso decidió llamar su atención, incluso sabiendo que corría peligro.

El primer golpe había sido un perfecto puñetazo que podría haber acabado en la cara de Star S. si no se hubiera apartado, pero el movimiento de Caín se prolongó y sirvió para pasar entre las tres hadas dando una voltereta en el suelo a modo de finta. De allí cogió un montón del polvo que se había acumulado en el suelo por el golpe del tridente y se lo echó en la cara a las hadas, cosa que no recibieron de forma agradable.

Con cautela y velocidad, Caín se introdujo en el bosque, seguido de unas hadas bastante molestas.

Por otra parte, Adrián comenzó su encuentro con Nue. Al separar su espada del suelo, su primera acción había sido al intentar un corte transversal contra Nue.

Por supuesto, como no quería tener que tratar con heridas fatales, la espada de Adrián había sido desafilada de forma que conservaba su esencia irrompible sin tener posibilidades de partir en dos a una persona.

Pero tampoco habría sido el caso.

Nue puso su mano sobre el filo de la espada y la usó como apoyo para saltar por encima.

Al caer detrás de Adrián, recogió su tridente y lo giró immediatamente.

La parte punzante del tridente, que éste sí estaba bién afilado, chocó contra la espada de Adrián, cuya posición había pasado a ser defensiba cubriendo la cara.

Nue se aprovechaba de su fuerza, pero el efecto secundario de la batalla contra Yuuka en la Tierra hizo que Adrián pudiese defenderse.

Pero Nue tenía un punto extra muy importante.

Ella podía volar.

La velocidad de su vuelo era alta, y sus movimientos eran intrínsecos, precisos y letales. Adrián solo pudo defenderse.

En cierto momento, el tridente de Nue fue hacia la cara de Adrián de nuevo, como un estoque en un combate de esgrima. Adrián no se defendió. Se apartó hacia la izquierda y cogió la mano de Nue con su brazo derecho. La mano que movía al tridente.

Contraatacaría.

Su espada rotó hacia ella.

Pero no golpeó.

Al contrario, Adrián fue golpeado.

El tridente funcionó como fuente de danmaku que golpeó y hizo varias heridas leves en la espalda de Adrián.

Adrián -En ese caso, recurriré a mi as bajo la manga... ¡Canalización fantasmal!

La presencia hostil que denotaba Adrián hacia Nue desapareció. La siguiente vez que Nue lo vio, estaba detrás suyo.

Nue hace un movimiento hacia abajo.

El corte falla.

El giro de Adrián continúa.

Nue mueve su tridente y cubre espalda y alas con él.

Choque.

Después de esto, Nue se da cuenta de que su enemigo también está volando.

...

Arthur se encontraba frente a Rinnosuke.

Los dos habían sido menospreciados por falta de poder.

Arthur había demostrado que podía defender a sus compañeros.

Rinnosuke quería demostrar que todos merecen su oportunidad.

Por eso, durante los últimos meses había entrenado. Había coleccionado aparatos de la Tierra con significado espiritual, los había traducido y los había modificado.

Su especialidad eran los aparatos egipcios.

Las leyendas de dioses como Ra o Anubis le llamaron la atención.

Fue por eso que preparó las pruebas.

Al igual que las 40 puertas del bien y del mal que uno había de pasar al morir según la religión egipcia antigua, él había preparado pruebas para los humanos.

Y al igual que el dios de la muerte, él iba a juzgar el resultado.

Un cetro en su mano.

Un significado.

Poder, fuerza, dominio.

Ese era el verdadero Cetro Uas que perteneció a Ptah, el dios creador de la mitología egipcia.

Y ese objeto estaba en su poder.

Rinnosuke -Ahora, es el momento de los cambios.

….

**Capítulo 9**

Caín había entrado en el bosque y se encontraba intentando despistar a las tres hadas.

Por mucho que se esforzaba había dos factores clave que no le permitían alejarse.

Las hadas conocían el bosque, y él no.

Las hadas eran tres. Él estaba solo.

Despues de correr y correr, sin posibilidad de esconderse, decidió que su táctica debía basarse en incapacitar a las hadas, ya que a este paso sería él el que perdería.

Sunny -¡Lo veo!

Un pequeño disparo rozó su hombro, haciéndole una quemadura.

Caín se sentó detrás de un árbol. Si hubiese traído alguna arma, su defensa estaría servida.

Pero no tenía ninguna arma.

Entonces lo recordó.

Él conoció a Tiamat.

Él la adoró.

Por eso, ella se lo dio.

El poder para vivir.

Bajo la promesa de vivir juntos para siempre.

Al principio no parecía creíble.

Ahora tenía sentido.

El poder que tenían Kaguya y Mokou.

Caín -Un cuerpo inmortal.

La herida de su brazo ya se había cerrado.

Caín se levantó y cogió del suelo una rama partida en forma de Y.

Justo al girarse se encontró de frente con la hada Sunny Milk.

Movió la rama y golpeó en su estómago, haciéndola retroceder.

Pero no funcionaba.

Sunny -La idea ha sido buena… ¿Pero crees que la fuerza física de un humano puede con nosotras?

Caín -Maldita sea…

Por cada uno de sus costados aparecieron dos piernas en horizontal, que lo golpearon con intenciones sangrientas.

Luna Child y Star Saphire le habían acorralado.

El golpe fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para partirle las costillas y dejarlo en el suelo.

Pero se levantó igual.

Su cara mostraba la sonrisa de un demonio a punto de consumir carne.

Caín -¿Eso es todo?

Las tres hadas retrocedieron.

Aunque Caín hubiera sido controlado para adoptar la faceta psicótica, en su interior seguía habitando ese poder.

Y ahora se había liberado de sus cadenas para pelear.

Las hadas acababan de despertar a un monstruo.

Una bestia inmortal.

Sunny -No os preocupéis… ¡Sigue teniendo solo la fuerza de un humano!

Star -Exacto. No hay problema. Lo cansaremos y amordazaremos.

Luna -¡Cada una por un lado!

Las tres hadas se movieron.

La posición era triangular, con Caín en el centro, que se reía.

Las tres hadas dispararon danmaku contra él, abriendo múltiples heridas que podrían matar a cualquiera.

Pero él no se movía.

Su cuerpo era constantemente atravesado y, inmediatamente después, regenerado.

No había fin.

Caín se agachó de nuevo y cogió otra rama.

La lanzó contra Luna Child.

Esta vez, la rama y la hada salieron despedidas.

El cuerpo sangrante de Caín pronunció unas palabras.

Caín -Si no me tengo que preocupar por mi cuerpo, puedo superar los límites de un humano, incluso si me cuesta un brazo… Puesto que es un bajo costo.

El brazo que había lanzado la rama se encontraba desencajado.

Pero poco a poco volvió a la normalidad.

Caín ya no era humano.

….

El tridente daba vueltas en las manos de Nue.

Después de haber recibido y parado dos cortes efectuados de forma limpia, tuvo que recomponer su defensa y esperar para un contraataque.

Pero algo fallaba.

Adrián volaba.

Para un humano, eso requiere mucho poder. Incluso a Reimu le tomó mucho tiempo.

Nue se apartó y se encaró a Adrián.

Nue -Vuelas… ¿Cómo?

Adrián -Es muy sencillo. Si uso mi Canalización Fantasmal adopto propiedades de fantasma, como la desaparición de presencia o el vuelo.

Adrián se situó detrás de Nue en unas milésimas de segundo.

Adrián -Aun así no es fácil mantener la concentración.

Un corte horizontal se deslizó de nuevo contra…

… contra Cirno.

La espada golpeó al hada y la lanzó contra el bosque, desapareciendo en la espesura dejando solo un eco.

Adrián tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par y un sudor frio comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo.

Había hecho eso… ¿a Cirno?

Mientras sus pensamientos se reducían al remordimiento, tres punzadas recorrieron su estómago.

Y el tridente le atravesó.

El tridente se separó de su piel.

Adrián no podría jamás herir a Cirno, quién se había vuelto como una hermana pequeña para él.

Por eso, cuando comenzó a descender, su único pensamiento era una tortura.

¿Qué he hecho?

…

Arthur -El cetro Uas… Pertenecía a un dios egipcio, ¿cierto?

Rinnosuke -Durante mucho tiempo se me ha infravalorado y despreciado. Pero gracias a mis constantes esfuerzos, ahora he conseguido poder.

Rinnosuke parecía una persona diferente.

Rinnosuke -El cetro no es un juguete ni me lo he ganado. Este cetro vino a mí. Su dios portador original se me apareció en sueños explicándome que el cetro llegaría a mí. Dos días más tarde, este objeto cayó del cielo frente a mi casa. No me lo quería creer, pero después de la investigación que hice, visitando a diferentes bibliotecas y puntos de interés, donde gente como Patchouli Knowledge y Kozusu Motoori me ayudaron a descifrar los jeroglíficos egipcios que hablaban del poder del cetro y sus objetos anexos.

Arthur -¿Objetos anexos? ¿Acaso hay algo más?

Rinnosuke -El dios Ptah. "Señor de la magia", era un dios creador en la mitología egipcia. "Maestro constructor", inventor de la albañilería, patrón de los arquitectos y artesanos. Se le atribuía también poder sanador. Originalmente se le representaba llevando el collar menat, el cetro Uas con el pilar Dyed y el Anj. También se le representaba sobre un pedestal, símbolo de Maat.

Arthur -Muchos nombres, pero recuerdo vagamente eso. El collar menat… A menudo se usaba como amuleto de protección, incluso por los toros Apis, los hijos de Hathor. La menat, se creía que proporcionaba buena suerte y fortuna, y que protegía contra los malos espíritus. También fue usado para dar protección en la otra vida y es a menudo portado por los difuntos. Era usado por las mujeres, creyendo que fomentaba la fecundidad y la buena salud, mientras que entre los hombres aportaría virilidad. Si ese es tu objetivo, llevar un collar no te ayudará.

Rinnosuke -Tus bromas no te servirán de nada. El cetro Uas simboliza el poder, el pilar Dyed la estabilidad, y el Anj la vida. Juntos, otorgaban el poder de creación y todo lo que representaba al dios Ptah. Y Maat era símbolo de la Verdad, la Justicia y la Armonía cósmica; un concepto abstracto de justicia universal, de equilibrio y armonía cósmicos que imperan en el mundo desde su origen y es necesario conservar.

Arthur -Por lo que te encuentras frente a mí, portando objetos legendarios a imitación de un dios real. Y, basándome en lo que dices, los atributos de la estabilidad, el poder y la vida son aplicados en ti. ¿Me equivoco?

Rinnosuke -No. Ahora que ya lo sabes, ¡te demostraré cuál es mi "motivo para pelear"!

Arthur se apartó unos centímetros. Se enfrentaba a un dios a pleno potencial, no como cuando peleó contra Shinki. Debería utilizar los dos poderes que conocía.

Ptah. En las leyendas griegas aparecía con el nombre de Hefestos, y en las romanas con el de Vulcano.

Pero sigue siendo un poder digno de mencionar.

Arthur -Debo contrarrestar los atributos de los objetos sagrados de alguna manera… Si a Ptah se le compara con Vulcano y Hefestos, podría utilizar la misma táctica que utilicé para negar la Lævateinn de Flandre… Pero no hay extintores cerca. Además, hay más de un objeto mágico a la vez. El fuego es atributo del dios, no de sus armas…

Rinnosuke ya estaba detrás de Arthur.

El humano se dio cuenta en un último momento, y se agachó.

El cetro Uas ondeó por encima de Arthur.

Toda la tierra detrás de él se levantó y dejó un cráter tan grande como una casa.

Arthur concentró una triple barrera de protones en su mano y se giró para golpear a Rinnosuke.

Un pilar de colores llamativos salió del suelo, interponiéndose entre Rinnosuke y el golpe.

Otro apareció debajo de Arthur y le golpeó en el estómago, mandándolo a volar por la velocidad con la que apareció.

Al caer, Arthur utilizó los protones para reforzar sus músculos y aterrizar sin sufrir daños.

Pero Rinnosuke volvía a estar delante.

Esta vez, el golpe del cetro fue encajado en el pecho del humano, y, por mucho que se auto-reforzara, el golpe le pasó factura.

Rinnosuke -¿Comprendes esto? Solo un dios puede enfrentarse a otro.

Arthur -¿Sabes una cosa? Ptah, durante la época del Imperio Antiguo, era el dios más poderoso, asociado al poder menfita, pero con el tiempo perdió notoriedad frente a Ra y Amón. Al final formó tríada con estos dos últimos.

Rinnosuke -¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?

Arthur -Tu dios requiere la complementación de los atributos de Ra y Amón para ser tan poderoso como el original. ¡Así no te puedes enfrentar a una deidad!

Concentrando electricidad, Arthur volvió a hacer su Martillo de Thor. El golpe fue en el costado de Rinnosuke y lo mando decenas de metros allá.

Pero seguía de pie.

Rinnosuke -Cierto… Además, por lo que veo, eso es una recreación del Martillo de Thor nórdico.

Arthur -Podemos crear e imitar a dioses, pero no igualarlos. Tus armas y atributos están hechos a imitación de Ptah.

Rinnosuke -Cierto. Veo que más que una batalla de fuerza, es de inteligencia. Cada uno descubre como contrarrestar al otro.

Arthur -Pero se ha terminado. Tu cetro Uas puede representar el poder, pero el Martillo Mjonlir es la fuente del poder de Thor, y el arma más poderosa de la mitología nórdica. En términos de poder, te supero.

Rinnosuke -¡Jajajaja! Te equivocas de nuevo, chico…

Rinnosuke colocó el cetro en un soporte que llevaba en la espalda.

Rinnosuke -El martillo de Thor, Lævateinn y Gungir. Las tres armas representativas de la mitología nórdica… Pero, lo sabes, ¿verdad? En la última batalla…

Del suelo, el extremo de una espada apareció.

Rinnosuke -Los dioses Thor, Odín, y todos los miembros de la mitología nórdica murieron.

La espada inspiraba un poder terrible.

Rinnosuke -Y aunque solo sea una imitación, esta espada representa el Fin del Mundo.

Arthur se dio cuenta de lo que hablaba y lanzó rápidamente el martillo contra la cara de Rinnosuke. Pero la espada lo bloqueó, destrozando el martillo y acabando con el ataque.

Rinnosuke no pareciía haber utilizado mucha fuerza.

Arthur -Maldita sea… ¡Esto supera toda expectativa!

Rinnosuke -Te presento la Ragnarok.

….

En la Mansión Scarlet, las dos hermanas sintieron una perturbación.

Flandre -Hermana, ¿qué ocurre?

Remilia -No lo sé, pero tiene que ver con nuestra naturaleza.

Flandre -Mi arma nunca había estado así. ¿Qué le pasa a mi Lævateinn?

Remilia -Esta sensación la tuve al enfrentarme a Arthur. Dijo algo de la mitología nórdica. Puede ser que…

Flandre -¿Un objeto aún más poderoso ha hecho su aparición?

….

**Capítulo 10**

Caín se mostraba impasible.

Sabía lo que ocurría.

Sabía que ya no se preocupaba de su cuerpo.

Él era una existencia inestable vacía de sentimientos.

Luna -¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué?!

Star -¡Ya no se preocupa de esquivar!

Sunny -¡Ya viene!

Caín salió corriendo a una velocidad vertiginosa, dislocándose las piernas.

Intentaba llevarse un hada por delante.

La reacción rápida de las tres hizo que el humano se estrellase contra un árbol.

Sunny Milk acarició el viento y dirigió un patrón danmaku a su alrededor, formando una esfera roja brillante que separaba las hadas del inmortal.

Pero un golpe se escuchó.

Caín -Gaah...

Sunny borró su barrera para ver lo ocurrido.

Una sacerdotisa vestida de rojo y blanco había golpeado a Caín.

Star -¡Reimu Hakurei!

Luna -¿Qué haces? ¿No se supone que eres su enemigo?

Reimu -Hay tres razones por las que estoy aquí. La primera: al no tener en cuenta el cuerpo y pelear de este modo, Caín estaba dejando de ser humano. Debía detenerle antes de que se descontrolara. Sería demasiado peligroso. La segunda: Incluso si ganaseis, yo nunca seguiría las órdenes de un hada en una batalla.

Luna -¿Prefieres al chico que te salvó?

Reimu -¡N-no me refería a eso!

Un silencio incomodo acompañó la cara sonrojada de Reimu.

Luna -¿Entonces por qué no peleas de nuestro lado contra ellos?

Reimu -Ya me han ayudado demasiado como para enfrentarme a ellos. Nunca participaré en esta batalla para decidir el general. La última razón es esa. No permitiré que interfiráis.

Sunny -¿Interferir? Era una alianza...

Reimu -Considera entonces que soy una aliada de Arthur.

Star -¿Solo una aliada?

Reimu -No caeré en esos sucios juegos de palabras.

Reimu alzó su mano y de su manga salieron cuatro orbes Ying-Yang que comenzaron a flotar.

Pero una de las hadas ya estaba moviéndose.

Star -Tú puedes ser alguien terriblemente fuerte, pero...

Un puño golpeó el estómago de la sacerdotisa y la mandó unos metros atrás.

Star -No estás lo suficientemente recuperada como para hacernos frente a las tres a la vez...

Reimu -¿Eso crees?

Un orbe situado detrás de Star Sapphire le golpeó por detrás.

Reimu -Alguien me enseñó a valerme de estrategia además de la habilidad. Esto acaba de comenzar.

...

Adrián se levantó con dificultades.

Había caído desde una altura considerable, con un tridente clavado en la espalda.

Por supuesto, el resultado visible no era agradable.

Su espada estaba a unos metros.

Antes de nada, decidió quitarse el objeto punzante de la espalda.

Por suerte, el tridente no había perforado puntos vitales, y la profundidad del golpe no había sido mucha.

Aún podía pelear.

Nue bajó y se situó delante suyo, entre su arma y él.

Nue -Veo que has sobrevivido sin problemas.

Adrián -Veo que te gustan los sarcasmos.

Nue -Debo avisarte para la próxima vez que pelees con alguien, ya que ahora es demasiado tarde.

Adrián -¿A qué te refieres?

Nue -La Canalización fue investigada en profundidad después de vuestra llegada. Satori y Koishi,, especialistas en el subconsciente y la mente, determinaron un punto realmente importante de la Canalización: No solo se importan y exportan habilidades, sinó sensaciones y sentimientos.

Adrián se dio cuenta de lo que decía Nue.

Nue -Por lo tanto, si sufres dolor durante la canalización, la otra persona recibirá la misma cantidad de dolor.

Adrián pensó instantáneamente en Youmu. La chica medio-humana debía estar sufriendo un triple dolor por acuchillamiento en este momento.

Nue -Tenlo en cuenta al pelear.

Adrián -Entonces... Si no me golpean, no pasa nada, ¿cierto?

Nue -¿Qué...?

De la cabeza de Adrián comenzaron a crecer dos pequeñas orejas extra en la parte de arriba. Eran rubias.

Nue -Esto no puede...

Adrián ahora tenía además tres colas amarillas.

Nue -¿Canalización animal?

Adrián -En concreto, Canalización Shikigami Original. Esta es la canalización que he desarrollado con Ran.

Nue -Así que ahora sacrificarás a la Shikigami. Así se...

Adrián se situó delante de Nue rápidamente y golpeó con un gancho en su estómago.

Nue salió volando descontroladamente. En el mismo instante en que se restauró, Adrián estaba ya con ella.

Nue -¿Cómo...?

Adrián -Si soy así de rápido no me podrás ver ni golpear...

Su pierna fue contra la cabeza de Nue.

En el último momento lo esquivó al inclinarse hacia atrás.

Aprovechándose de esta inclinación, provó a patear la cara del humano.

Éste lo bloqueó y se apartó.

Nue -Ya veo. Instinto animal y velocidad de Shikigami. Esos son los efectos, ¿cierto?

Adrián -Correcto. Pero, ¿de qué te sirve saberlo?

Nue -Es muy sencillo. Con esa velocidad no controlas movimientos cortos y precisos. ¿Qué pasará si preparo un masivo ataque de danmaku en cual requiera más precisión que velocidad?

Adrián -Fácil. Cortaré esa luz.

...

El Naglfar ha zarpado amenazante,

besando el mar

con su fantasmal simetría,

fantasmagórico navío fabricado en el infierno mismo,

presagiando el fin

con su mástil de esqueletos

hoy navega orgulloso

anunciando el destino irreversible

del que hablan todas las apocalípticas leyendas

La noche asalta abusiva

mucho antes del atardecer,

la luna es interrumpida

por la silueta de la muerte

que surca con su guadaña

el rostro de Selene;

las altas murallas cobrizas

del inframundo ya fueron abiertas

y de ellas emergen

espíritus que retornan de su destierro…

Ya se escucha su aterrador galope,

cabalgan sobre la noche fría

abriéndose brecha

entre osamentas de ángeles

y cadáveres de sirenas;

los dioses morirán,

ya no hay dragones que les defiendan.

...

Ragnarok, en sus origenes, no era una espada.

La gente lo conoce como un poema, versos que narran el fin del mundo.

Muchos afirman que Ragnarok caerá sobre la Tierra en forma de arma legendaria, de la misma forma que el poder de los dioses nórdicos se representa por sus  
armas.

En este caso, la mayoría de las teorías afirman que Ragnarok caerá como una espada.

Por eso, su representación toma esa forma.

Rinnosuke -Ahora ya lo sabes. Mi evolución ha sido superior. Tiempo atrás fui menospreciado... Pero ahora demostraré que todos podemos cambiar.

Arthur -Estoy seguro de que hablas de forma positiva. Tus sentimientos son puros y tu objetivo noble. Pero... ¿Para ello vas a enfrentarte al mundo?

Rinnosuke -Esto no habría comenzado de no ser así.

Arthur -Tienes en tu posesión el principio de la vida del dios egipcio Ptah, y el principio de la muerte, la espada del fin del mundo Ragnarok...

Rinnosuke -Me recuerda a los orbes Ying-Yang de Reimu. Contengo las dos caras de la misma moneda.

Arthur -Te equivocas. Debes tener presente esto: con esa combinación de dioses no podrás ganar.

Rinnosuke -¿Qué?

Arthur -Te lo demostraré. ¡Cacalización de las Dos Caras!

La materia negra apareció en la mano de Arthur.

Arthur -Creo que ya sé cuál es el segundo efecto de este movimiento...

La materia se condensó y creó una enorme espada.

Rinnosuke -Combatir espada con espada. Para eso, llama a tu amigo.

Arthur -No es una espada normal. Es un Alter-Ego. ¿Sabes cómo se contrarresta una onda?

Rinnosuke -Con otra onda de capacidades similares pero opuesta a la primera.

Arthur -Aplica la misma mecánica.

La espada negra se levantó y Arthur corrió hacia su enemigo.

Un corte horizontal fue detenido por la Ragnarok.

Rinnosuke -¿Ahora qué? No tienes tanta fuerza.

Arthur -Ahora es cuando te demuestro que no puedes ganar. ¿Acaso crees que puedes utilizar tus poderes sobre Ragnarok y el Cetro Uas a la vez?

Rinnosuke -¿A qué te refieres?

Arthur condensó en su otra mano un cúmulo de protones.

Y esa mano se abrió mirando a Rinnosuke.

Arthur -¡Canalization Sign!: ¡Protospear!

La bomba de protones golpeó el hombro derecho de Rinnosuke y lo mandó a volar.

Arthur ya lo había previsto y apuntó con su espada.

Arthur -Canalization Sign: ¡Guns of lightning!

Aprovechando su espada, la utilizó como mirilla de francotirador y disparó pequeñas condensaciones de protones en forma de electricidad contra su enemigo en el aire.

Rinnosuke se dio cuenta y viró en el aire para escapar. Mientras giraba, se dio cuenta de la estrategia de Arthur y lanzó su espada, clavándola en el suelo.

Los rayos ahora cambiaban su dirección.

Arthur -Creo que eres el primero en la historia que habría utilizado la espada

Ragnarok como pararrayos.

Arthur corrió hacia su rival y intentó golpearle, pero un pilar Dyed apareció bloqueándolo.

El golpe provocó que Arthur tuviera que apartarse para evitar más daños, pero

Rinnosuke ya no estaba allí.

Había recogido la Ragnarok.

Rinnosuke saltó y apuntó a Arthur.

La espada rebosaba energía.

Rinnosuke -¿Tanto te gusta canalizar que te has olvidado de que ahora puedo usar esta energía en tu contra?

Arthur -¡El pararrayos era un condensador!

Rinnosuke -Tarde.

La espada se movió horizontalmente, mandando toneladas de energía y haciendo explotar el cielo.

...

Las dos vampiresas iban camino del lugar dónde habían sentido el poder.

La confrontación estaba cerca.

Flandre -Creo que puedo afirmar algo, hermana.

Remilia -¿Qué es?

Flandre -Me he olvidado de desayunar.

Remilia -¿Crees que es el momento para eso?

Flandre -Sí. Si nos atrapa la batalla, tendríamos que estar al 100%. En este momento no lo estoy.

Remilia -Desgraciadamente, tiene lógica.

La explosión de Ragnarok llegó incluso al lugar donde estaban ellas.

El cielo teñido de fuego las cubrió.

Remilia -Al menos sé que hemos llegado justo para ver los fuegos artificiales.

Flandre -Y yo sin desayunar.

….

**Capítulo 11**

Reimu se colocó delante de Star Shapphire, quien le esperaba con los brazos abiertos... Literalmente.

Cuando el golpe de Reimu estuvo cerca, Star cerró los brazos alrededor del cuello de la sacerdotisa, que lo esquivó en un último momento.

Reimu dio varios pasos hacia atrás mientras vigilaba a Star.

Sunny Milk descendió des del cielo mientras lanzaba un gran danmaku giratorio de colores vivos.

Reimu saltó hacia Sunny Milk para confundirla y, con suerte, desviar su ataque y contraatacar.

No fue así.

La tercera hada, Luna Child, Apareció dentro de los disparos de Sunny y trató de golpear a Reimu.

Parecía que los danmaku no golpearían a Luna pasase lo que pasase.

Así era.

Sunny Milk disparaba siguiendo los patrones de movimiento de Reimu, Así que creaba un espacio dentro de la lluvia multicolor, en el cual Luna probaba a golpear a Reimu.

Además, Star Sapphire se había situado cerca de Sunny, diciendo exactamente dónde debía disparar.

Un trío coordinado a la perfección.

Pero Reimu no se quedaría atrás.

Con su brazo izquierdo bloqueó una pierna que rotaba para golpearla, y con un simple movimiento la lanzó hacia la lluvia de disparos.

En la cascada arcoiris un fragmento se apartó para no herir a Luna.

Reimu escapó de dentro por allí.

Cogió a Luna como escudo "humano" y ascendió contra las otras dos.

Reimu -¡Esto es determinación!

Los danmaku se apartaban a su paso para no herir a Luna, pero Sunny y Star se habían preparado para un combate cerrado.

Cuando estuvo cerca, Reimu pateó a Luna contra sus compañeras y descendió a máxima velocidad, casi escapando.

Las hadas estaban anonadads. No se esperaban un movimiento así.

Cuando llegó al suelo, Reimu chasqueó los dedos y miró arriba.

Reimu -Hay más de una forma de pelear en desventaja, pero lo mejor es acabar con todos de un golpe.

Arriba, Star y Sunny no entendían a qué se refería, pero Luna, que había recuperado su presencia de alma hacía poco, se asustó.

Tenía algo en la espalda.

Un orbe Ying-Yang estalló.

Las tres hadas cayeron y se desplomaron en el suelo.

Reimu había ganado.

Reimu -Ni de broma seguiré a unas hadas.

...

Adrián se movió a una velocidad cercana al Mach1. Lo que el escuchaba era lejano a lo que veía.

Pero no sería detenido por eso.

Su pierna izquierda golpeó perpendicularmente al agarre del tridente de Nue, haciendo que se quedara quieta temporalmente.

Con su nueva velocidad podía pasar por su lado y coger la espada.

Pero algo lo detuvo.

Una de las alas de Nue se había agarrado a su tobillo.

Por la fuerza que había provocado su movimiento, Nue salió detrás de él, despedida, y con el tridente preparado.

Adrián se dio cuenta y viró en el aire.

El tridente, incluso a pocos centímetros de su piel, había sido esquivado.

Pero Adrián perdió el control y cayó a varios metros de la distancia inicial. No había logrado coger su arma.

Nue -La herida de antes te está pasando factura. Además, Ran debe estar sufriendo los efectos.

Adrián -... Veo que mi poder aún es poco para derrotarte.

Nue -Por lo menos te has dado cuenta. Retírate de este combate y dame el mando de esto, si quieres que todo acabe bien.

Adrián -... No. No puedo.

Nue -¿Por qué?

Adrián -Hay gente que sigue peleando cada día, incluso cuando saben que no tienen nada que ganar. Gente que no se rinde incluso cuando el mundo entero les es adverso. ¿Por qué me tengo que rendir yo entonces, si hay gente que confía en mí y tengo algo por lo que luchar?

Nue -Si no hubieses respondido eso, no seguiría combatiendo contigo.

Adrián -Entonces... Perdonadme... ¡DOUBLE CANALIZATION SIGN!

El pelo de Adrián se tiñó de blanco y su cuerpo entró en tensión. Contrariamente a sus ojos, los cuales se relajaron.

Nue -¿Doble?... ¡CHEN YAKUMO!

Adrián -Correcto...

Nue -¿Le envías este dolor?

Adrián -No, mis disculpas eran para mí. Mi pelo se va a quedar así.

Nue -Pero... ¡LA HIERES! ¿¡CÓMO ESPERAS QUE TE SIGAMOS!? ¡NOS HERIRÁS EN LA BATALLA!

Adrián -¡NO! No os dejaré... Esto acabará tan rápido que no haré sufrir a Chen.

Nue -¿Cómo?... ¿Tanto poder te proporciona?

Adrián recogió su espada.

Nue -¿Qué... Estabas delante mio a mas de doscientos metros... Incluso con tu velocidad no deberías...

El tridente se partió en tres trozos.

Adrián -End sign... Sí, el pelo se queda como está. Una pena. Por cierto, ya te pagaré un juguete nuevo.

La victoria por incapacitación era de Adrián.

...

Arthur estaba en el suelo, tirado.

Por suerte había esquivado la mayor parte de los daños, pero su canalización había sido rota.

No tenía el poder de Nitori ni el poder de Shikieiki.

Y Rinnosuke conservaba los poderes de dos dioses.

La ventaja del hombre de pelo plateado era clara.

Pero Arthur sabía qué hacer.

Arthur -Veo que tenías razón. Eres el más fuerte de los dos.

Rinnosuke -... Después de esta pelea tengo clara una cosa. No admitirías tu derrota así como así. ¿Qué planeas?

Arthur -¿Dices que puedes leer mi mente acaso?

Rinnosuke -Satori...

Arthur sonrió. No por el hecho de que hubiera canalizado con Satori, sino porqué era mentira.

Ahora tenía un factor sorpresa.

Rinnosuke, incluso con todo ese poder, no sabía cuál sería el siguiente movimiento de Arthur, incluso aunque éste no tuviera ningún movimiento preparado.

Arthur -¿Sabes algo que me preocupaba des del inicio del combate?

Rinnosuke no decía nada. Analizaba la situación con desconfianza.

Arthur -¿Qué harías si yo no tuviera más opciones al pelear? ¿Atacarías igual?

Rinnosuke -¿Insinuas que te has quedado sin ases?

Arthur -Cree lo que quieras.

Aunque el combate no se había movido, la tensión era suficiente como para aumentar el peso del aire.

Pero el ambiente se rompió en un momento con la llegada de dos vampiresas.

Flandre -¿Qué pasa aquí?

Remilia -Rinnosuke y Arthur... ¿Habéis sido vosotros?

Arthur -Es largo de explicar...

Pero un pensamiento fugaz entró en la cabeza de Arthur.

Este es de verdad su "estilo".

No se basa en la fuerza, las palabras, el engaño o la inteligencia.

IMPROVISAR.

En la realidad, esta capacidad está infravalorada, pero su calidad puede llegar a ser de alto nivel.

Alguien que improvisa es incontrolable, impredecible.

Arthur -Lo tengo... ¡Flandre! ¡Déjame tu arma!

Flandre -¿Eh?

Remilia -¿Qué dice?

Rinnosuke -¿Eh?... La... Lævateinn... ¡El arma de un dios nórdico!

Rinnosuke corrió para detener la acción que Flandre iba a hacer.

Pero no sabía que no haría nada.

Rinnosuke estaba mirando desesperado a Flandre esperando un movimiento.

Un movimiento que no se produjo.

Arthur -Rinnosuke... ¿Sabes qué? He descubierto muchas cosas gracias a esta pelea. Sé más ahora sobre la canalización. Este poder sería muy importante para reyes o gobernantes... Sí.

Flandre -¿Qué está pasando? También quiero jugar.

Rinnosuke -¿Qué insinuas?

Arthur -Canalizar. Solo canalizarás con personas quienes se hayan preparado para dejar todo en manos de otro pueden ofrecer ese poder. Solo aquellos que decidan seguir adelante pueden materializarlo. La verdadera forma de la Canalización, hoy en día, se conoce como confianza ciega.

Remilia -Lo entiendo... Decides entregar tu poder a otra persona porque confías completamente en su juicio y acciones, donando todo lo que tienes.

Rinnosuke -La relación de afecto y confianza entre dos personas es la fuente de la canalización.

Arthur -Correcto. Además, he descubierto y me he dado cuenta de que aquí hay una persona que ha decidido ya confiar en mí.

Rinnosuke -¡Flandre Scarlet!

Arthur -Canalización... ¡del Demonio Escarlata!

Remilia -¿Qué?

Rinnosuke -El demonio...

Arthur estaba bañado en luces rojas de sangre. Sus manos mostraban un color negro profundo que representaba la desesperación.

Su fuerza era la de un Demonio, conocido con el sobrenombre de Escarlata por el hecho de que en la batalla acababa bañado en la sangre de sus enemigos.

Pero la canalización no es lo mismo que la realidad.

Arthur -Yo soy el Escarlata. Soy la sangre de los derrotados. ¡La suma de los débiles!

Rinnosuke -Eres una congregación de gente que no pudo ganar. La nueva Canalización te permite recuperar el poder perdido de aquellos que no continuaron peleando...

Arthur -A manos de mi Demonio.

Remilia -No entiendo... ¿Por qué yo?

Arthur -Me obligaste a cargar con tu hermana... Inconscientemente, puede ser, has aceptado mi papel al lado de Flandre y has decidido confiar en mí de la misma forma que ella.

Remilia -Y... ¿Por qué no canalizas con ella?

Rinnosuke -Eso lo sé yo. Su mente es muy infantil comparada con la tuya. Ella de verdad lo ha llegado a ver como un padre, no como una persona. El nivel es distionto y la concepción, diferente.

Poco a poco, Rinnosuke se giró para encarar definitivamente a su enemigo.

Arthur -No sé ni yo lo que puedo hacer ahora...

Rinnosuke -Descubrámoslo.

Rinnosuke preparó su Ragnarok y se lanzó hacia delante. Cuando la espada fué a cortar lo que sería la yugular de Arthur, lo atravesó sin problema.

Pero no había herida.

Rinnosuke -¿Qué?

Arthur -Curioso. Tu espada no es de utilidad...

Rinnosuke -No me hace mucha gracia...

Arthur -Bien, mejor. Porqué es mi turno.

….

**Epílogo acto 2**

Parecía estar cerca.

Aquel hombre buscaba un punto en concreto.

No estaba en el planeta Tierra. Buscaba en el lugar conocido como Gensokyo.

Buscaba un lugar que había sido escondido de todos por la youkai conocida como Yukari Yakumo.

El límite negro.

Estaba frente a él.

Un lugar oscuro.

Era como un espejo en el que podía ver todo Gensokyo. Pero era distinto.

Oscuro.

Una puerta de raras formas se abrió detrás suyo.

La mencionada youkai hizo acto de presencia.

Yukari -¿Quién eres y cómo has encontrado este sitio?

Desconocido -No te incumbe. Además, tú eres la causante de esto.

Yukari -Veo que sabes qué hay aquí. No me molestaré en preguntar cómo lo has descubierto. Simplemente te haré desaparecer.

Desconocido -No lo harás. No tienes la fuerza necesaria. Te recomendaría no pelear hasta el momento de la batalla contra God.

Yukari -¿Lo sabes? Ahora sí me intrigas...

Desconocido -Mi nombre no importa. Debes saber que el haber creado este lugar fue una gran idea. No he venido a destruirlo, aunque me gustaría.

Yukari -¿Qué? ¿Por qué destruirías el limite negro? Has demostrado con tus palabras que sabes para qué sirve. No le veo el sentido a tus intenciones.

Desconocido -God es la causa. Liberará el límite. Ese es su plan maestro para derrotaros.

Yukari -¡IMPOSIBLE! ¡El límite negro no debe abrirse jamás! ¡Será el fin de TODO!

Desconocido -Ahora hasta tu comprendes la gravedad de la situación. También sabes que no puedes manejarlo tú sola.

Yukari -Esto es muy serio... ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Quién eres?

Desconocido -Mi nombre es... Bosco. Y lo sé porqué soy el primer ser vivo de este universo. God me creó antes de destruir el anterior con Hades y Tiamat. Sé más cosas de las que crees. También sé que este Universo está condenado.

Yukari -¿No hay ninguna esperanza...?

Bosco -Hay una. Pero su luz es muy leve.

Yukari -¡Debemos encontrar esa luz!

Bosco -Ya lo has hecho.

Bosco se comenzó a transformar en polvo y desapareció con el viento.

Yukari tenía un mal presentimiento.

Su nerviosismo la consumía.

Si el hombre llamado Bosco tenía razón, la batalla sería de dimensiones infinitas.

God no bromeaba sobre destruir el Universo.

Pero su forma de hacer las cosas...

Yukari -... es la más sangrienta posible.

...

Rinnosuke saltó varias decenas de metros para situarse encima de Arthur y colocó su espada de forma desafiante.

Comenzó a descender con fuerza.

Arthur hizo salir de su cuerpo varias espinas negras con formas inconsistentes que iban hacia Rinnosuke con intención de detener su caída y golpearlo para terminar el combate.

Rinnosuke movió su espada Ragnarok hacia la derecha y cortó dos espinas. La tercera fue cortada a varios metros de distancia por la presión del aire.

Volteó y cortó dos espinas más que venían por el lado contrario.

La última fue directa a su pecho.

Rinnosuke se protegió con el filo de la espada y la espina avanzó partida en dos trozos que rozaron al espadachín.

Un espadachín que, rápidamente, envainó su espada y desató el cetro Uas de su espalda.

un pilar creció en ángulo delante de Arthur y se lo llevó por delante, hasta chocar con unos árboles que detuvieron el movimiento.

El pilar se partió por un gran filo negro y la sombra salió indemne de ese tremendo golpe.

Remilia -Madre mía, parece que he canalizado a un diablo...

Flandre -¿Eh? ¿Hablas de papá?

Reimu llegó al campo de batalla cargando con Caín, quien había recuperado todo su cuerpo y las heridas del cual se habían cerrado y desaparecido.

Reimu -¡Este sitio está hecho un desastre! ¿Qué ha pasado?

Remilia -Pap... Arthur y Rinnosuke han estado jugando. La verdad, incluso parece que lo estén disfrutando.

Adrián entró en escena también y se colocó al lado de Flandre.

Flandre -Hermaaanaaaa... ¿Quién es este?

Nue llegó detrás.

Remilia -¿Te han derrotado, alien?

Nue -Este tipo es más fuerte de lo que parece...

Flandre -¿Y dónde está Adrián?

Nue -El alto de pelo blanco.

La piedra era un buen sinónimo para sus caras.

Adrián -Hablaremos más tarde de mi cambio de look. El combate va a terminar.

La espada Ragnarok volvió al encuentro. Cuando Rinnosuke aterrizó, apuntó al frente y cargó contra Arthur.

La sombra Arthur, por su parte, afiló sus manos y corrió contra Rinnosuke.

La sombra iba a chocar con la destrucción.

Y cuando todo se congregaba, el polvo del viento apareció.

Con sus manos, la espada y la sombra dejaron de moverse.

El hombre que estaba allí de pie había detenido los dos ataques a la vez, con la palma de sus manos desnudas.

Arthur deshizo la canalización y se sorprendió al ver tal escena.

Rinnosuke, sin perder la calma, pero realmente sorprendido, se alejó unos metros.

Arthur -¿Quién eres?

Bosco -Mi nombre es Bosco. ¿Eres Adrián?

Arthur -No. Mi amigo de allí es Adrián.

Bosco se quedó pensativo.

Bosco -Quién hubiera pensado que la luz que buscaba estaba dividida en dos personas... Pero, es extraño. ¿Sigue vivo?

Adrián -¿Qué? Primero de todo, ¿cómo los has detenido?

Bosco -Ahorrese las preguntas. Debe saber quién soy.

Adrián -No, no te conozco.

Arthur -¿Y ese tono tan formal?

Bosco -Es cortesía. Le hablo a la realeza.

Arthur -¿Realeza?

Bosco -¿¡Aquí nadie sabe nada!? Adrián es el último ser vivo del anterior Universo. Es el creador de la canalización, el hijo del último Rey y la única persona que ha herido a God.

Adrián -¿Qué?

Bosco -Sí. Eres el último de todos. El último de los primeros humanos.


End file.
